Ending the Cycle
by Waluigi-Official
Summary: Ganon's been defeated, so what's Link supposed to do now? Well, he's decided that he'll follow Zelda. The problem is, it's been decided that they are to rebuild Hyrule, but neither of them even know where to start! And why haven't the Blood Moons stopped? Link thought his Quest was over, but it turns out the goddesses aren't so kind. The life of a hero never was easy. Zelink.
1. Chapter 1

**So...this is the rewrite of New Times. I'm hoping that I write better now than I did before. Anyway, let me take some time to explain how the world works in this story.**

**I've decided that I'm going to make everything bigger. Towns are bigger, Stables are bigger, and so on. I think that it's necessary for there to be more than 1000 people still alive, and that means that we need bigger towns. Every town has its own bathhouse, tavern, and stable. I've also decided that Hylians have indoor plumbing. The Sheikah were super advanced, so I doubt they didn't. I think they gave up the dangerous technology, but things that had a purpose outside of combat were kept. Also, Stables have a tavern inside, instead of one table and a bunch of beds. It'll be a real bar, with people being employed. There will be rooms in the back, and you will need a key for your room. Also, every house has at least three rooms. **

**Anyway, now that I've explained how I'm writing the world, let me say that I'm sorry I'm such a shitty author. I don't have a consistent schedule, and I don't write consistently either. Hopefully, people will still take the time to read my stories.**

"Hi!" - Speaking

_'Hi'_ \- Thought

_"Hi"_ \- Telepathy

**"Hi" **\- Magic

**I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters associated with it. If I did, every game would have Romance.**

* * *

"_...Open your eyes…"_

'_Huh?'_

"_Open your eyes…"_

I squinted at the blue light as my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"_Open your eyes."_

The pain in my eyes began to lessen, and my other senses began to activate. I could feel some sort of...liquid, yes liquid, was covering my body. I was submerged within it, and only my face and was open to the damp air.

"_Wake up Link."_

'_Who's saying that?'_

I could feel myself slowly rising out of the liquid, as it receded into the small holes of this pool. Now that it was gone, I could feel my head resting against a cool stone, which was really uncomfortable. I slowly sat up.

"Wha…?" Where was I? Why was I inside this dark chamber. I didn't remember falling asleep here...actually...I didn't have any memories. None. I had no idea how I'd gotten here, or where I'd lived, or who I knew.

I searched for any names I might have had in my head. '_So I know anatomy and basic things like that…but what do I remember…?'_ I could only think of one name.

'_My name is Link...I'm...17 years old, but I don't know what year I was born, or what year it even is…I'm...How?'_

I clambered out of the pool, noticing that I was also mostly naked, with only a pair briefs, which were really form fitting. The stone floor,_ '__at least I think it's stone'_ was super cold against my bare feet. I even had some long scars on my ribs, and a small scar on my knee, I could even feel a scar on my cheek, running back towards my ear, underneath my left bang. There were even some scars underneath the surface of my skin.

'_What did I do to get these?'_ Well, whatever. That still didn't explain why I couldn't remember anything, or why I was in this place. The light kept pulsing this shiny blue, which I was getting shivers from. '_How do I get out of here?'_

I walked towards the tan doorway. It didn't seem to have any handle and pushing it didn't do anything, which meant that I was trapped in this place.

'_What the fuck?!' _I panicked. '_I don't want to stay here forever! I need food and water!'_

As my eyes darted around the room, trying to find some way out, they settled on a strange glowing pedestal. I tentatively approached.

As I reached out to touch it, the inside spun 90 degrees and began to protrude from the rest of the pedestal. It slowly flipped open, and I was presented with a strange rectangular thing. For some reason, I kinda recognized the design on it.

"What is this…?"

"GRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A guttural roar shook the room. I stepped back from the pedestal.

"RAAAAAAAAAWR!" Again, the roar shook the room, and the ceiling actually began to move.

"_No!"_ The voice shouted in agony.

With a great crack, the ceiling was ripped away, and the sunlight streamed into the chamber. I only narrowly dodged the falling debris.

When I could finally see, I froze in fear. This massive, glowing boar was floating in the air above me. It seemed to grin in amusement, before soaring high into the sky. I could only watch in terror, as it reared its head to roar again. The sky turned a blood red, and the clouds passed so fast they began to blur.

The boar turned downwards, racing towards me, as I was stuck within my own body, unable to move. It opened it's maw and-

* * *

"Fuuah!" I shot up from my bed, head spinning. My chest heaved as I panted in fear.

'_Another one…'_ I'd been having these nightmares ever since I'd left the Great Plateau. Ganon kept invading my mind, planting images of my death. Sometimes it was a dream of what our final fight would be, sometimes of the time I'd died, but I was always completely powerless. I glared out the window, in the general direction of the castle. I'd been hoping that I'd get a good night's sleep for once, especially after just completing The Champions Ballad. I'd brought the picture home, hung it up on my wall, and was finally able to sleep in _my _bed, but no. Ganon couldn't be nice about it.

"Fuck off!"

"You alright honey?!"

"I'm fine Bolson!" I maneuvered out of the bed, pulling on a basic shirt and pants. I walked down the stairs into the main room, before going under the stairs, which stored everything I couldn't travel with. Many of my larger items(mostly weapons, shields, bows, and clothing) were stored here. I could only carry three swords, shields and bows. I could only take an extra set of clothing, but, anything small enough to fit inside my pouch was always there. I probably had 60 frogs stuffed in there.

'_Zelda would've loved that...she could experiment with me as much as she wanted.'_ I chuckled. Honestly, I missed her. I missed watching her in the wilderness, where she didn't have to be a princess. I missed her enthusiasm and her love of science. But most of all, I missed hearing her. She could talk for hours, and I was always a willing ear, listening to whatever topic she had in mind, whether it was the science behind plants or gossip she'd heard from her maids.

'_Dear Hylia I miss her…'_ I strode out of my house, a few ingredients in hand. Bolson and Karson waved, and I gave a quick nod before beginning to prepare my own meal. Why this pot wasn't inside my house I had no idea. Honestly, I could probably pay Bolson to move it next to the cutting table.

"Let's see...I've got Butter, Egg, Hylian Mushrooms, and...yep. Salt. Imma make an omelet."

"Oooh Could we get some?"

"Not today Bolson, I just came back from a big fight, and I just wanna eat a nice meal for once."

"Awww."

"Hm hm." I carefully folded the omelet. Perfect, not even a single crack within the egg. Taking my breakfast, I went back inside, pulling a chair out from the table. It was quiet. Some bird was singing outside, and the sunlight streamed through the window, illuminating part of the room. The Sheikah Slate said that it was 10:00, so I'd at least slept in a little.

I cleaned the plate, placing it back into the cupboard. I opened the door, slowly walking towards the main road. As I made my way down the path, Ivee waved at me. "What's going on Link?"

"Nothing much. Just came back from a quest."

"You were fighting again?"

"Yeah…"

"Link, you're powerful, but even you can't keep fighting all the time."

"You don't understand...I have to get stronger. A lot of responsibility rests on me."

"Why?"

"That's...I...it's not that easy…" I moved my eyes. Ivee was looking out for me. She meant the best. But I didn't know how to explain myself.

"Hm…"

"I'll see you later." Leaving her behind, I slowly made my way up the hill. Honestly, Hateno village was massive. It was astounding that this village had lasted so long. Easily over 300 people lived here, much more than Lurelin had at 140. The only town that came close to the same size was Gerudo Town with just over 250 people. Zelda had really saved these people. It was likely the village would have fallen without her.

"Hello, traveler!"

"Finally home!"

People greeted as I passed. They may not have known my name, but they knew that I'd cleared the monsters away, and brought luxury items from across Hyrule, so I was pretty famous.

"Hey, mister!"

"Hm?" I turned to see Nebb waving towards me. "Yeah?"

"Do you could think I could go out and find my own weapons?"

"I guess…maybe a travelers sword, but I wouldn't go too far. There are plenty of powerful monsters around, and I don't want you getting hurt."

"But that ones weak! I want a really cool one!" Nebb exclaimed. "My grandad told me that there are really powerful weapons in the castle!"

"..." I stared at him. He wasn't actually going to go to the castle to get a cool weapon. Right?

"Grandad also said something about a Ganon, and how Hyrule was destroyed...I think."

"The Calamity...I...Nebb. Ganon is still there, and until he's gone, Hyrule isn't safe."

"Could you go and beat Ganon?"

"...Eventually." I continued walking up the hill. Nebb has reminded me that I, _ME_. I had to fight Ganon, sooner or later. I'd been awake for a month and a half, and Zelda had been waiting for an entire century. 100 years, because I'd been too weak to defeat Ganon. It wasn't her, it was me. I was chosen by the sword, trained for so long, and I'd still been unable to win. The champions had died, my friends had died, and Zelda had been the one who fought. I left her for so long. It just wasn't...right.

Besides...there was nothing left to do. Every shrine was done, every request I had completed. At this point, only the Korok seeds were left, and I wasn't even sure how many there were.

I found myself at the top of the hill, right outside of the lab. I tentatively stepped inside.

"Link! What are you doing here?!" Purah asked from her stool.

"I...am I ready?"

She observed me for a moment. "Are you...scared?" Symin approached from behind her.

"...yeah…" My voice felt soft.

"You never used to be scared."

"That's not true. I was always scared, but I was always silent too…"

"Why?"

"...I died. I actually died last time. How do I know that I'm ready this time?"

"Link…" Symin began. "You freed every divine beast, you've cleared every shrine. There is nothing you could do to become more powerful. You are at the peak of your power."

"Come on! It's you! You're the greatest Knight Hyrule's ever had. I remember seeing you rise through the ranks. Royal Guard at 16, Knighted at 15, you became the youngest soldier ever at 13. Your parents were so proud of you. You and Zelda were our kingdoms pride.

"But...I failed."

"No!" Purah shook. She pointed her finger into my chest. "We failed. We didn't think that Ganon would take control of the Guardians and Divine Beasts. We didn't think that maybe he'd be smarter this time. We were the ones who doomed Hyrule, and we left it to you to fix our mistakes. I don't care if you think you can't, because I _**know **_you can."

'_What…?' _She really had that much faith in me?

"You're a hero Link! A hero for the everyday person, not just Hyrule. I've seen you doing tasks for people, these small, insignificant things. You got that creep crickets. Crickets!"

"I-"

"So don't you dare think you aren't powerful!" She fumed. "The Master Sword chose you. The goddesses deemed you worthy. You're Hylia's chosen...how can you think otherwise?"

"...All these people say that...they say I'm the best, but I came to the Master Sword on accident. I ended up roaming through those woods for hours. And when I pulled it out...people freaked. They knew that Ganon was coming back. All this responsibility...who says I have enough power to uphold it?" My shoulders slumped over.

"Zelda."

"Huh?"

"She thinks you do. She was the one who told us you had to live to fight again…" Purah sighed. "She can't do it without you Link...she needs you. That's all there is to it."

She needs me.

She needed me.

That's why I was fighting. For Zelda. Because of Zelda. She was the only person I really remembered. Other things were fuzzy. I felt familiar with Impa and Purah, and I had vague images of the barracks when I was just a knight. But Zelda, I remembered clearly. Our every interaction, from when we first met to when I died in her arms.

"...I guess...I guess that the next time I come back here, it'll be when I've won."

"YEAH! Now give me a BIG SNAP!"

"...snap." She pouted.

"Whatever. C'mon Symin! We have to prepare!"

"We?!" He stepped back. "What are _**we **_doing?!"

"Link deserves a hero's goodbye! We have to spread the word!" Purah clambered down from her stool, running out the door.

"Purah! The people will see!" Symin called, running after her.

"I don't care anymore!" She laughed, running as fast as her six-year-old legs could carry her.

I ran behind them. Both Symin and I were trying to stop her. I didn't need the people to know that I was gonna kill Calamity Ganon.

I spotted some of the children running from their hiding spot. Obviously, they had seen her and were probably going back to the village to spread the word. I began to sprint, in hopes of stopping Purah before it was too late, but the damage had been done. Koyin had seen her.

"Wha…" She stepped back a little, before quickly grabbing Purah around the waist, lifting her up as if she were a child(which she did act like). "Who are you?"

"Put me down!" Purah scrambled. She tried to push Koyin away, but her limbs were too short to do much more than struggle.

"Oh Hylia…" I heard Symin mutter.

"What's with this kid, Link?" She looked to me for an answer.

"That's, Purah. The old lady from the tech lab. She messed up an experiment and turned herself into a kid…"

"...really?" Koyin gave me a look. I just nodded.

"Come on old lady!"

"I'm not old! If anything, you're the old one!" Koyin put her down. Purah dusted herself off before turning away from us with a pout.

"I just wanted to tell them…"

"Purah...you're six." Symin deadpanned.

"So?" I ignored them. If Purah wanted something, she would get that something, no matter what.

In the end, it was decided that Purah would be allowed to post a notice on the village board, making an announcement about my next quest. Symin and I knew that the stories would spread, and soon the village would know that Purah was just a child now, so we decided we'd deal with the consequences when they arrived. Or at least Symin would. I hoped to be far away when that happened. Preferably Hebra Mountain.

I was currently in my house, preparing for my siege of Hyrule Castle. I folded the paraglider in two, attaching it to my hip. I grabbed the Hylian shield(obviously), the ancient bow, and had the Master Sword strapped to my back as always. Hylian Trousers and my Champion's Tunic were my clothing choice for this one, fully upgraded by the Great Fairies. I even stocked up on a few healing potions.

Walking out my house, I turned towards my personal stable, where Epona was resting.

"C' mon girl. We have a kingdom to save." I cooed. She looked at me with her chocolate eyes. I swear they were asking "Again?" I laughed.

"I know, but that's our job you know?" Epona snorted, but she stood still enough for me to load her pack with another sword. Tightening the reins, I began to make my way over the bridge. Epona clambered over the wooden structure, and I watched a few Koroks play in the lake beneath us.

As we rounded the bend towards the town's entrance, Epona came to a stop. Looking up, I was astounded by how many people were crowding around.

"What's going on?" I asked the Reede, the town leader.

"Ah!" He jumped. "Traveler. Is it true that you intend to defeat Ganon?"

"Huh?" Looking around, I realized that they were all here because of that. '_Oh, Goddesses…'_ "...yes…?" I said tentatively.

"He is!"

"Oh thank the Goddesses!"

"...Hmmm?" Tokk stepped forwards. He looked me over, eyes settling on the sword on my back. "...where did you get that sword?"

"The Forest North of The Castle."

"You do realize that the Hero died with that sword...unless...you are Champion Link…"

"...heheh…" I laughed nervously.

"I was a soldier at Hateno Fort...I witnessed your death...but you're here now...where were you?"

"I was asleep…"

"So then…" Reede began, "You're the Hero of Hateno?!"

"...I guess." The crowd exploded into noise.

"I can't believe he's been here the entire time!"

"He even has the fabled sword!"

"He's over 100 years old too?!"

"This is why I didn't say anything…" I said, glumly. Reede smiled in understanding.

"Why are you going now?" He asked. "Has something happened to Calamity Ganon?" That got the crowd quiet.

"Ganon has been sealed within the castle for 100 years...but I when I woke up from my healing, he felt my presence, and he has been making an active effort to escape ever since…" I paused. DId I really want to tell them all this? Did they even want to know?

Looking at their faces, all those faces looking up at me, I realized that I was this villages hope. They were invested in me. Before today, I had been The Traveler, famous for monster slaying and the valuables I brought back with me. I had probably single-handedly turned Hateno into Hyrule's Central Trading Hub. Lurelin bought clothing I bought from the Gerudo through Hateno. The Zora bought from the traveling merchants who came from Hateno, as did the Rito and the traveling Gerudo ladies. I'd brought Fire Proof Armor from the Goron, and sold them here.

Now, I was the Savior of Hateno, the Champion who protected the region from Ganon's attack. They probably only believed me because I was The Traveler. So, now I had an entire village expecting me to win as well.

"Reede…" I said. He looked up at me. "I have to hurry. I need to stop by Kakariko on my way to the castle, and I'm not sure how much longer the seal will hold."

"Yes of course!" Reede stepped up the nearby hill. Raising his arms(and his voice), he grabbed the crowd's attention. "The Hero has to travel quickly if he's going to get rid of evil's influence. Let him through!" The crowd slowly parted down the path, leaving enough space to pass. I spurred Epona forwards, and she moved with a light trot out of the gates.

"If I succeed, you can be guaranteed that I will return here as quickly as possible...give me a week or two. I'll be back." I said over my shoulder.

"Good luck!"

"You'll win! I know it!"

"Come back to us soon!"

I heard their cheers of support as I spurred Epona into a canter. I quickly left Hateno behind, and we traveled into the valley between East Necluda and Fort Hateno. An empty Bokoblin encampment stood, but I'd already cleared all monsters away from the village, and the monsters that used to use it as home had traveled up into the mountains south of Hateno.

Letting Epona guide me, we quickly passed through Fort Hateno. Honestly, it was high time I saved Zelda. I had done every quest the people had asked of me. I had found every shrine, every scrap of clothing(even read every diary). I had the Master Cycle, which I had spent all day on the day before. My Compendium was full of pictures I'd taken. I had so many materials that it was difficult to find someone willing to buy it. After all, there were no more refineries for gems, so there was a limited number of rupees available, and no one was willing to buy the 78 Amber pieces I tried to sell. I'd stocked up on 50 ancient arrows from Robbie. I had even unlocked the Master Swords true power so that it glowed faintly whenever I took it out.

If I remembered correctly, the Master Sword had been even more powerful 100 years ago. Maybe there was an explanation for why this had happened. I really would like to have it be unbreakable again.

Approaching the bend in the road, I directed Epona across the bridge, up towards Kakariko. The sun was beginning to lower, and I assumed it was around 16:00. Hopefully, I would reach the castle before nightfall.

I felt Epona slow to a trot. We had passed the gates of Kakariko. I maneuvered her down the hill, towards the big house that sat beneath the waterfalls. Nodding to Dorian and Cado, I ran up the stairs, opening both doors.

"Impa...I'm going to the castle."

"Well...it's about time." She grinned at me from underneath her hat. "You know that Ganon will try his hardest to fight back...but you've prepared well."

"M-Master Link...please be careful." Paya stuttered. "C-come back!"

"Of course." I smiled. Her face turned crimson, and she hid behind her hands. '_Heh…'_ She was so easy to tease. '_Damn...I'm kinda mean sometimes.'_

"Link...you must defeat Ganon. He's been allowed to scourge this land for much too long. Your strength is sufficient! Go!" I saluted Impa, quickly dashing back out of her house.

Jumping from her balcony, I was able to Paraglide to Epona, and we quickly made out way out of the village, down Sahasra Slope. Quickly moving past the Lizalfos encampment, and just out of range of the Guardian Stalker, we rushed back onto the road towards Wetland Stable. I spurred Epona into a gallop, intent on arriving before nightfall. Passing the stable, we turned left onto the bridge. I maneuvered around the Guardians line of sight, moving Epona towards the ruins of the nearby ranch.

"Be a good girl and stay around here, okay?" I patted her cheeks, pulling an apple from my pack. "I don't want you getting hurt." She plucked the apple from my hand, nodding her head. "Good." I smiled.

Taking my extra equipment from Epona, I sprinted towards the Ceremonial Grounds, rushing between trees for cover. Hiding behind a tree, I used Revali's Gale to soar above the Guardians on the Ground. A decayed Guardian near the town walls spotted me, but I was traveling too fast for it to focus on my location, and I was able to enter the ruins without any trouble.

Using Stasis, I identified which Guardians were actually dead, and which were only resting, waiting for me to get too close. I considered using my expendable sword to kill them, but I wasn't sure what was waiting for me on the way to the chamber Ganon was sealed in, so I wasn't willing to risk it. Luckily, I made it past without much trouble, and the giant doors to the castle stood in my way. Using Magnesis, they were easily passed.

I felt the Sheikah Slate vibrate, changing the map to show the general layout of the castle. I followed the main road, up towards the wall of Malice blocking my path. '_This is how it's going to be?'_ Pulling out my spare bow, I shot the eye I spotted on the other side of the wall. It shriveled, died, and the wall disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke.

I followed the main path up the hill. A bright red light hit me in the face, momentarily stunning me. Squinting, I could just make out a decayed Guardian staring at me. Pulling out my shield, I was able to block the laser beam, but I wasn't able to actually parry the attack. I quickly shot it with an arrow and used the time I'd created to get closer to the Guardian. After it had locked on, a quick parry destroyed it.

Moving on, I scurried in between cover, trying to avoid any other Guardians around the bend. Finally, I made it into the First Gatehouse. The gate slammed shut behind me.

"Ah fuck."

A Silver Lynel came down from the ceiling. He immediately charged at me, his spear poised above his head. I pulled out my royal sword, not wanting to waste the Master Sword's energy. Blocking his downward thrust, I quickly moved back to avoid his sweep. He immediately stabbed forwards, forcing me to deflect his thrust past me, creating a scrape on my shield. I slashed at its knees, drawing its purple blood. It grunted in pain, bringing it's spear above its head once again. Running sideways, I avoided the shockwave and was able to stab it in the back, right where I knew Lynels were sensitive.

Collapsing on its knees, it roared in pain. I quickly clambered onto its back. As it stood up, trying to shake me off, I slashed my sword into his neck. I felt the sword hit bone, and I grunted in exertion. Unfortunately, I couldn't slash through its neck before it knocked me off. Rolling off its back, I landed one knee. The Lynel turned towards me.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR" Dust plumed, as it raised its legs off the ground. Still crouching, I held the Hylian Shield in front of me. As it implanted its spear into the ground, I felt the heat from the firewall it created wash over me. Rising, I grabbed my sword, rushing at it once again. It turned to meet me, barrelling towards me in a mad charge.

Strengthening my stance, I braced my arm with the other, holding my left arm with the right, sword tucked to my shoulder. At its impact, I was forced backward several feet, my boots scraping across the floor. However, it was unable to get past my guard, and I forced it up into the air, parrying its charge. Jumping forward, I stabbed it in the chest, backflipping away just before it could grab me. It grabbed its spear once more, but its stance was shaky, purple blood pouring from its neck and chest. It tried to thrust forwards, but its hand shook, and the spear clattered to the floor.

It glared at the spear as if the spear was the one at fault for its loss. During its distraction, I vaulted onto its back again. Forcing my sword back into its previous wound, I braced my arm. It tried to grab me, but the pain was too much, so it ended up struggling. Pushing through the bone, I grunted as I felt the resistance ease up. The rest was easy, and its head fell to the ground, purple blood coating the shattered remains of my sword. Its body fell forwards, turning black, and I felt it lose its form before it exploded into a cloud of purple smoke, sinking into the floor. Its weapons clattered to the floor.

Panting slightly, I took its spear for myself, strapping it to my back, along with my scratched Hylian Shield. I grabbed the ruby and sapphire it dropped, and its horns and the one hoof it left behind. The gates had opened, and I carefully approached the opening, trying to avoid fighting again. There was a Guardian Turret to the left of the exit, looking towards the road ahead. A Skywatcher was making regular rounds, passing over the road before moving on to scan the nearby wall.

Using Stasis, I snuck past the frozen Turret, and the Skywatcher moved on. There was a small path to the left. Normally, I would have taken this one, since it led to a lot of tunnels that held a lot of Hyrule's Treasure and Relics. I had looted the castle many times, taking gems and rupees from long-hidden chests. I had even found a room that contained old maps of the world. Apparently, if you could manage traveling through the desert, there was a small kingdom. The map said the Kingdom was named Labrynna. They were trapped between Gerudo Desert to the East, The Great Ocean, and the Ruins of a Kingdom in the mountains to the West. That Ruined Kingdom was called Calatia. To the North, across the plains above The Lost Woods, was The Kingdom of Holodrum. They were trapped between Us to the South, The Holcorn Mountains to the North, and The Great Ocean to the East. An old notebook belonging to some advisor stated that our relations with Holodrum had deteriorated, but the threat of Ganon forced Hyrule's attention away from that problem. There were no other charts or maps. Apparently, the Sheikah had used their technology from 10,000 years ago to map the entire continent. They'd even sent scouts across the sea, but they didn't find anything. All that we had was the continent the Goddesses had created. We had no idea where we were, or if the ocean was infinite or not. That was something Zelda had talked about a lot.

Instead of following the side path, I followed the main road towards the Second Gatehouse. I was spotted by a turret, but with a quick parry, the turret exploded into shrapnel parts. Pulling out my ancient bow, I knocked an Ancient Arrow. I leaped forwards, pulling back the bowstring, and firing it at the active Guardian standing in the path. It locked onto me just as the arrow entered its eye, and that was the end of that Guardian.

Entering the Second Gatehouse, I was pretty sure that there was another Lynel in here. I stood in the gate, gazing at the ceiling. Sure enough, there was a Lynel standing on a perch above, staring down at me. Next to the Lynel, there was an eye of malice, connected to a mouth on the wall. I shot the eye. The gate closed behind me, and the Golden Lynel came down.

This one was smarter. I could tell. There was a glint in its eyes. A cold gaze. It sucked in air, breathing massive fireballs that swept across the ground. I could feel the heat rising as I outran them. As soon as it was finished, It pulled out its bow, aiming Shock Arrows at my head. I blocked them, but the electrical current that ran through my body left me dazed, which was a mistake against Lynels. It charged towards me, and I was only able to escape with a cut on my cheek. I quickly drank one of my elixirs, feeling my strength return to me. The Lynel turned coming back for another pass. I ran sideways, grabbing the spear off my back. As it passed, I stabbed at its side, but it jumped backward, away from my attack. Pulling out my bow, I did manage to lodge a few arrows in its leg, but it slashed its sword towards me, forcing me to dodge.

It stashed its sword away, charging directly towards me. I didn't have to time to block it with my shield, so I jumped sideways, barely dodging its arm trying to clothesline me. Time slowed, and I could clearly see its muscles working hard to stop. Pulling out my spear, I quickly stabbed it with the time I'd created, leaving a nice hold in its side, and the broken pieces of the spear in my hands. Growling, it backhanded me across the room. I rolled to a stop just at the wall opposite to the Lynel.

Getting up, I pulled out my bow, intent on trying to strike it in the face. It held its arm up, shield blocking my angle. It raced towards me, making a grand sweep with its sword, before coming around for another pass.

Running towards the wall, I began to run up the wall. I could feel gravity beginning to push me down by the third step. Pushing against the wall, I flew just over the Lynel's head. It stared up at me in disbelief as I pulled the string back, Ancient Arrow already knocked.

The Lynel disappeared into the vortex. It left nothing behind. No blood, no horn, no sword. The gates opened.

"Hah...hah...phew…" I panted. This was tiring. Thankfully, all that was left were the Guardians. Leaving the Gatehouse, I was greeted with Three beams to the face. Panicking, I held up my shield. I could feel the impact against my arm, but my shield held out. Aiming for the Skywatcher first, I managed to shoot it down with an Ancient Arrow before I was shot again, taking a blast to the side. Drinking another elixir, I approached the nearest enemy, a Guardian with only two functional legs. Parrying its laser, that Guardian was reduced to dust, and the only one left was the Turret. I blocked its third laser, and an Ancient Arrow was put through its eye.

The Master Sword shook in its sheath.

"I know...but I need your energy, and I can't waste it. I'll make the Bow and Shield work for now." I followed the path left, bow held at the ready. I was able to find a Guardian that wasn't paying attention, and it was shot before it even had a chance to spot me. Another Skywatcher did see, but it was taken out by another arrow. I could feel the bow straining. It would break soon. I had maybe three or four more shots before it broke. I couldn't waste those.

I snuck past a turret on the wall to my right, passing just under its field of view. An Active Guardian spotted me, training its sights on me. I stood ready, shield raised. As the light coalesced in its eye, I swung my arm.

'_It didn't fire?!'_ I thought with dread, feeling no resistance. I looked up just in time to see the blue laser leave its eyes, striking me in the chest. Flying backward, I passed back into the field of view of the Turret. As I left the ground, I pulled the drawstring on my bow, and time slowed again. I was parallel to the ground, about to land on my side and scrape against the stone road. Letting go, the arrow hit the Guardian in the eye, and it collapsed on the ground, expanding as its internal systems malfunctioned. The Turret aimed for me as I picked myself off the ground.

I took the brunt of the blast, flying backward again. Drinking another one of my potions, I thanked the Goddesses that the King had used Sheikah Technology to create these Champions Garbs. It wasn't even cut anywhere, and I was taking a beating. Blocking another laser with my shield, I shot the turret down. My bow whined from the effort.

Passing under the rock formation, I got to rest for a moment. I still had two potions left, and a lot of raw materials. Pulling an apple from my pack, I rested against the wall as I bit into it. Just one more Guardian between me and Ganon. There was a Skywatcher circling the bridge. That last bridge to the Throne Room.

Throwing the core away, I propped my shield up. It spotted me almost immediately, and it's targeter focused itself on my forehead. I held my shield between us. I would wait this time. I didn't want to waste any more potions.

*KHHHHHH*

'_What?!'_ Moving quickly, I grabbed my bow and shot down the Skywatcher.

*KHHHHHH*

The Skywatcher fell from the sky, exploding as it fell. I covered my face as the heat washed over me.

Picking up the ancient materials, I sighed. '_Both my Shield and Bow are gone...I'm fighting with only my Sword.'_

"Just like I used to…" I crossed the bridge. Climbing the stairs toward the biggest room in the castle. The room I had been knighted in, had served in, had been appointed in. I could see the malice leaking from the archway, but there was the faint golden light of Zelda. Looking back, I gazed over Hyrule. Today would be the day that evil was purged.

Light shined above Mount Hylia. The sun was rising.

* * *

**Please tell me if I did well. I'm hoping that I didn't mess anything up. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter, here we go!**

"Hi!" - Speaking

_'Hi'_ \- Thought

_"Hi"_ \- Telepathy

**"Hi" **\- Magic

**I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters associated with it. If I did, every game would have Romance.**

* * *

Turning my back to Hyrule, I walked through the archway. The stone was chipped, distorting the art drawn on the walls. I could feel the Master Sword thrum as I entered. Here I was, the end of my Quest. Maybe the King was still out there, watching me.

Approaching the center of the Sanctum, my eyes were drawn to a massive Malice heart. '_Is...is it beating?!'_ I tentatively stepped closer.

Golden light flared from inside, before dimming quickly. "_Link...I-I'm sorry...but my power isn't strong enough any longer...I-I can't hold him…"_ Her voice faded away, and the light was snuffed out.

The heart began to beat faster and faster, before freezing for a moment. I stood still, not really sure what was going to happen. A Guardian Laser shot from the inside of the heart, tearing across the room. I threw up my hands as the dust wall washed over me. The heart opened, and a body slumped to the ground. It shook, flinging off pieces of Malice. Purple blood oozed from the opened heart before it began to shrivel.

The floor shuddered, the cracks created by the laser were becoming bigger. Ganon began to sink into the ground. I tried to back away, but the piece I was standing on was beginning to fall too. With a final crack, the floor underneath Ganon fell, and he fell with it. I watched for a moment, before pulling out my Glider and spiraling down into the Nest.

Landing across the room from Ganon, I tucked the paraglider away. Ganon was lying there, stunned by the fall. Shuddering, he stood.

I froze, eyes racing over his body. He had taken the shape of a spider. He had eight legs, all connected to a large abdomen. The Malice churned through his body, pulsing with every movement he made. Three claws scrambled in the air above him, stretching and contorting, grasping at nothing. His arm was combined with a giant laser cannon. He had red hair stretching from his scalp, all the way back to his abdomen.

Ganon's eyes swept the room, before finally settling on me. He glared, raising his arm, igniting a massive flaming sword I hadn't seen before. He roared, shaking up dust from the floor.

'_Oh Hylia…'_ He was terrifying. I was supposed to fight _**this?!**_ _**This**_ is what was trapped in the castle. Zelda had kept _**this**_ here for a century?! Could I even hit him? His sword covered the entire ground?! He could swipe once, and there would be nowhere to go. I can't backflip over a sword large enough to crush a Hinox!

"N-no...Come on Link, you c-can do it." My voice squeaked as I tried to psyche myself up. "It's just another fight...Yeah...You've fought big enemies before...Okay…" Now I was talking to myself. Great.

"_LINK!"_ Voices shot through my head. "_We've fired upon the castle."_ Urbosa's voice drifted into the room.

"_We're doing what we can to support you!"_ Mipha cried.

"_We've got you, little buddy!"_

"_You'd better win!"_

The Nest shook. I could feel the power behind the divine beasts strike the castle. A bright light came from a hole in the ceiling. Blue light crashed into Ganon, forcing him into the floor. The laser finally dissipated, leaving Ganon's body behind.

"Is it okay if I hope that's it?"

Apparently not, because he stood again, brandishing his sword above his head.

"Link…" Urbosa began. "We've done what we can. Hyrule's fate rests in your hands now…"

Pulling the Master Sword from its sheath, I focused. I could win, I would win. I was prepared enough. This **would** be the end.

The faint glow of the Master Sword wasn't there anymore. It had been replaced with the entire power of the Sword. It shined, a beacon against Ganon's darkness. The back of my hand burned, but this wasn't the time for that. I had to fight.

Approaching Ganon, I raised my sword in front of me. Obviously, I couldn't block anything with it, but it helped me feel more secure.

He aimed his arm cannon at me, a targeter appearing on my body. I sprinted to the right, feeling the heat of the blast behind me. Coming to a stop, I turned back towards him. He slammed his sword towards me. I managed to maneuver sideways, but the shockwave reverberated through my body, and I stumbled towards him. One of the claws above him stabbed at me. I deflected it off the Master Sword, backing away.

Waving his arm, a tornado formed in front of me. Rushing backward, I was able to weave past the winds. Ganon swept his flame sword across the ground. Just like I thought, it was way too big for me to jump over it, but, it did create an updraft as it moved. Jumping just as it reached me, I pulled out my paraglider as it passed underneath me, and flew up. Ganon glared up at me, scuttling towards a wall. I flew over to him.

Holding the Master Sword beneath my feet, I planted the sword into his head. He screamed in pain, and I felt his life force diminish. Using his head as leverage, I pulled the Master Sword from his head. The Malice tried to suck me in, burning any exposed skin it could find, but I jumped backward, landing a short distance away.

Ganon stumbled forwards a bit, before collapsing to the ground. I rushed forwards, arcing my arm towards his face. Slashing my sword, streams of Malice poured from where I'd struck him.

Those little claws caught me unaware, burying a spear into my shoulder. Ganon grinned, scuttling back towards the wall. I pulled out one of my last potions. Ganon jumped up before his legs caught the wall, and he circled along the wall of the Nest. I drank quickly.

Air began to whip towards Ganon, as he sucked in air. Raising my hand as the dust whipped up, I could feel the room heat up. Looking towards Ganon, I watched as he created a massive ball of fire. It expanded outwards, drawing in oxygen. Ganon held out an arm, and the ball began to condense, glowing hotter as it got smaller. Roaring, the ball rushed towards me with speed that Thunderblight never came close to. I only barely managed to avoid the worst of it, but I could feel the flames licking at my face. The fire spread across the ground, trying to burn through my clothes.

Ganon fell from the wall, slamming into the floor with enough force to displace the debris-riddled around the Nest. He slammed his sword down again, intent on crushing me. This time, I managed to trigger my ability, and time slowed. I could see Ganon's confusion in slow motion as I rushed towards him, slashing up from my left hip, down to my right, and then sideways to where I'd started. Ganon staggered backward as Malice poured from his face. Moving around him, I stabbed my sword into his side, creating another wound that spewed Malice. Ganon scuttled away.

Aiming his laser again, the targeter settled on my face again. Sprinting away, the laser stayed on my body, until he suddenly moved it in front of me. I slid through the explosion, turning towards Ganon through the dust. I barely spotted the sword coming down towards me. Holding the Master Sword in a reverse grip, his sword scraped past it, striking the ground next to my left foot.

'_He's...smart?'_ He had purposefully blocked my eyesight. That had never happened with the Blights. They had just attacked and attacked and attacked, only acting with rudimentary instincts. Apparently, Lynels got their brains from their creator.

Ganon raised his arm, blocks of ice forming in front of him. Using Cryonis, I broke them all, moving towards him. His claws swiped at me, but prepared, I backflipped over it. I rushed in again, slashing with as much force as I could muster. My sword arced downwards, drawing a nice cut across his face.

Moving backward, he scowled. He had several cuts across his body, all leaking Malice, draining him of his health. Meanwhile, I had several burns on my face, and my sword hand was bruised. I drank the last potion, feeling my injuries disappear. My sword arm stopped shaking, and I could feel my energy coming back.

Ganon roared in anger, his eyes boring into me. I held the Master Sword firm, staring right back at him. He eyed me, circling the room. I held the Master Sword as if I was going to throw it, before firing a blast of energy towards him. It struck his cheek, drawing even more Malice from him.

He flinched, staring at me, not expecting me to be able to hit him at a range. Suddenly, an orange glow began to form. It spread from his abdomen, traveling across his body, fully covering every inch of his form. I fired another energy beam, but this one just hit the orange covering, and disappeared without a trace.

Moving around him, I experimentally swung at his leg. My sword bounced right of the cloak, making me stumble back. '_Is he invincible?!''_

Ganon jumped backward, landing on the wall again. Circling around me, he raised his laser pointer at me. I sprinted backward, feeling the heat against my back.

'_There has to be an opening somewhere!'_ I thought. He continued to shoot volley after volley of lasers, forcing me to continuously sprint around the room.

'_There!'_ Every time Ganon attacked me, his aura would disappear. He couldn't attack me while he was invincible, meaning that if I could time my strike to connect when he fired, I could damage him. He aimed his laser once again, the targeter directly on my face. I stood my ground, hefting the Master Sword over my shoulder. Just as I heard the laser pointer stop, I fired.

"Yes!" I cheered. Just as he had been about to fire, my strike had hit him. He shook, stumbling off the wall. I rushed forward to meet him.

Just beneath my feet, a magic circle formed, glowing the same blue as the lasers I just dodged. It shone for a moment before my vision was filled with pillars of light. Pain shot through my legs.

As the light faded I fell to my knees. In the back of my head, I could hear someone crying, but the pain was too unbearable to focus on anything. I could feel deep gashes throughout my legs, all of them gushing blood. My ankles didn't feel right either. They were bent inwards, and I could feel the bone grinding against bone, increasing the pain that I felt.

Ganon rose from the ground, sneering at me. Dread struck me. I'd fallen for his trap. I'd known that he was intelligent, that he could think and adjust his strategy. I'd rushed in blindly, elated that I'd hit him through his aura, and I hadn't considered the fact that he could've faked it.

He swiped his arm towards me. I raised my hands in front of my face, but I still felt the force of the impact. I flew backward, scraping against the floor a few times, rolling to a stop at the opposite wall. I looked over towards Ganon. He was standing above the Master Sword, which shined brighter than I'd ever seen. He approached it, but it pulsed, light arcing out of it, and Ganon stumbled backward.

'_Come on Link!'_ I grit my teeth. Dragging myself, I sat against the wall, resting my eyes for a moment.

"_You know that I am always willing to heal you...correct?"_ Mipha asked, floating just above the ground. I smiled as she swept her hand over my legs.

"I know...Thank you."

"_It is my pleasure…"_ She smiled sadly, fading away from view.

"Alright...Let's go." I stood, walking towards Ganon. He glared, activating his aura again. He backed away from the Master Sword, raising a hand above his head. A Spear materialized in his hand, one I recognized from my first fight with a Scourge. That was Waterblight Ganon's Spear.

Sprinting forwards, I raced towards the Master Sword. Ganon threw the spear, angling it just above the Master Sword's aura of influence. It flew directly towards me.

Dropping down, I slid underneath the spear, grabbing the Master Sword, before resuming my sprint. "Urbosa!" I yelled, snapping my fingers.

"_Got it!"_

The sound of Thunder cracked across the room as Ganon was struck with multiple bolts of lightning. Electricity raced across his body, his orange aura disappearing. He appeared to be suspended in the air, before he finally collapsed, his appendages splaying outwards. Running past, I swept the Master across his side, creating a long gash that ran from his chest to his back.

He quickly scrambled up, screaming in pain. His aura activated as he moved. I paused for a moment, trying to catch my breath. He back away quickly, his feet barely keeping up with his body. He was scared!

I could tell that he was probably low on health. He had several deep wounds that drained at his health, and I'd shown that I could cause some serious damage. He was only a few strikes away from dying.

Roaring, he created several tornadoes, sending them towards me, I ran between the winds, which whipped with small pieces of stone, drawing cuts across my face. I was slowly getting closer to Ganon. Raising his sword, he swung it down at me. I put my fists together.

"_Oh no you don't!"_

Ganon's sword bounced back against the shield, forcing his sword arm back in a painful arc. He jumped back onto the wall to gain some distance. He frantically aimed his reticle towards me, which blinked across my body before finally focusing on my head. I grinned.

He fired quickly, trying to finish me off. Instead, Daruk reflected the laser back at him, causing him to lose his grip at fall from the wall. I raced forward to meet him, sheathing my sword.

The magic circle came into existence beneath me again, but this time I was prepared. Jumping into a crouch, I willed the winds to whip up underneath me. Revali flew around, aiding me in the updraft's creation. Jumping upwards, I paraglided towards Ganon, who scuttled backward to avoid me.

Landing on the floor, I drew the Master Sword, throwing an energy beam towards him. His aura destroyed it, but it was enough to cause him to attack again. He summoned so many blocks of ice that I could barely make out his body behind the wall of ice. He sent them all careening towards me. Many of them destroyed each other since there wasn't enough space for them.

I ran from the few remaining blocks, which all crashed into the ground behind me, leaving small cuts in my back. I looked up just in time to see Ganon's sword arcing down at me once again. Planting my feet, I hopped sideways just as the sword reached my shoulder.

Flying across the ground, feeling the wind whipping at my hair, I felt elated. I swung upwards, slashing deep within Ganon's eye. I'd done it. I'd won.

Hopping away, I watched as Ganon tried to maintain his footing. He staggered towards me, his claws desperately swiping, but he was slow. Malice began to leak out of his body from places that I hadn't hit, and he collapsed. I could hear the other Champion's cheers in my ear as I sheathed the Master Sword.

He whimpered as more malice spewed from his body. He didn't have the energy to maintain a body like this. His voice faded out, and his body began to blacken.

Much like normal monsters, his body disappeared into an explosion of purple smoke, except his smoke stayed behind, swirling around the room, before slowly spiraling up into the hole at the top of the nest. I walked forwards, trying to follow, but before I could do anything, golden light began to encircle me, and I raced upwards, faster than I could have ever traveled.

* * *

I landed in Hyrule Field, near the Central Tower. Looking around, I couldn't find any of the Guardian Stalkers that patrolled here. Hearing a small nicker, I turned.

"Epona!" I said, eyes widening in surprise. "What are you doing here?" She nickered. "I told you to stay by the old ranch!" I pulled an apple from my pouch. "It's dangerous around here." She whined, before carefully plucking the apple from my hand. "It's okay...as long as you're safe." I stroked her mane as she ate.

"_...Ganon...Ganon...Ganon was born out of a dark past. He is a pure embodiment of the ancient evil that is reborn time and time again."_ Zelda's voice entered my head. "_He has assumed his pure enraged form. If set free upon our world, the destruction will be unlike anything ever seen before."_

'_His pure form?!'_ Turning, I was greeted by a sight that I'll never forget. The sky, which should have been blue in the morning, was a deep blood red. The blood moon raced across the sky, rising and setting constantly, traveling faster and faster. Clouds faded in and out of existence, whisping across the sky. The air was speckled with pieces of malice. But that wasn't what stunned me.

Smoke was coalescing, forming a new body. A hoof smashed into the ground, displacing trees. Two tusks formed at the front of the creature, and, as the smoke seeped into his skin, Ganon's body was displayed to me.

He had taken the form of a boar. The same animal as when he'd first been circling Hyrule Castle, but instead of a wispy, smoke like texture, he had pure black malice as skin. Purple flames came off him, resembling hair, and two mighty tusks jutted forwards, made of what seemed to be a more refined malice, sharpened into points. He towered above me, easily the size of a Divine Beast.

He roared (which was not a sound I ever expected to hear from a pig), before setting his eyes on me. He stared at me with so much bloodlust and anger that I felt rooted to the ground.

"_I entrust you with The Bow of Light - a powerful weapon in the face of evil."_ Light shimmered as a golden bow descended from above. It floated just feet ahead of me, twinkling against the red sky.

"_Link...you may not be at the point where you have fully recovered your power or all your memories…"_ I vaulted onto Epona, my heart and mind set on my goal.

"Ready girl?" I asked softly. Epona neighed in response.

"_But courage need not be remembered...For it is never forgotten!" _

"Go!" I spurred Epona into a gallop, scooping the Bow of Light as I passed. Epona moved gracefully across the plains, directly towards Ganon. I could feel her muscles contract and expand as we approached.

Ganon lowered his head, drawing in air, before a crack resonated across the field. A massive laser came from Ganon's mouth, burning the ground beneath him to nothing. He moved his head towards us, trying to fry us into oblivion. I turned Epona left, and she responded without complaint, barely outrunning the heat of the attack. Now that we were at his side, I pulled the Bow from my back and fired. The arrow traveled straight, directly towards where I'd been aiming, but when it struck, the malice didn't even react to the burst of light that emerged from the arrow.

"_That energy covering Ganon's Body is called Malice. None of your attacks will get through as he is now...I will hold the Malice back as much as I can, but my power is waning."_ Of course it would be. She'd been holding him for 100 years. If she was still at full power I would have been surprised. "_Attack any glowing points you see!" _And she was still working.

'_How can you be so perfect Zelda?'_ I thought as I waited for the glow she was talking about.

"_May you be victorious." _

Ganon moved his hoof, crushing another tree beneath it. He turned towards us, glowering at me. I spurred Epona left again, just as three golden circles appeared on Ganon's side.

"_Shoot a glowing area!" _

Passing by his side, I quickly fired three arrows towards the center of the circles. They struck true, penetrating deep into Ganon. His muscles (If he could have muscles made of malice) trembled.

"_Ganon's power is weakening." _I could tell. Those arrows penetrated deep. I had already taken almost half of his health away.

As big and powerful as Beast Ganon was, he was incredibly slow. It took him a while to turn, and as powerful as the laser was, he had to shoot directly in front of himself. Even so, adrenaline rushed through my veins. I couldn't help but smile as we raced past him, dodging all his attempts to hit us. Zelda had activated her magic again, which had taken another chunk of his health off.

Epona raced left, crossing over a scorched area of earth. As we passed over, I could feel the warm air rising, pushing my bangs away from my face.

"_There!"_ Zelda said in my head. Looking around, I spotted a golden circle on his stomach, between all four of his hooves.

"Come on Epona!" I laughed. She galloped between his hooves, which raised themselves, trying to crush us underneath.

Epona nickered (which I swear sounded like laughter) as we raced underneath him. Aiming upwards, I hit him directly in the center of the magic.

He roared, backing away as we came out from under him. Parts of his body were beginning to glow golden, which seemed to be an effect of the arrows. His forehead squirmed before rays of golden light shone through. His forehead opened, revealing a massive Eye of Malice.

"_That's the very core of Ganon's being! Do what you must, Link!" _

I carefully aimed, drawing the string back before releasing. I watched the arrow sail towards Ganon's core. However, the eye focused on the arrow, before retreating back into his forehead. It had been forced out by the light, but could still take temporary refuge inside. The arrows weren't fast enough to get there before he could react.

Ganon snorted as the eye reemerged. I maneuvered across the field, trying to think. I had to shoot him from close enough that he couldn't react in time. I had to get up there.

I remembered that his massive laser created enough warmth for the air to form a powerful updraft. Now I just had to get him to attack.

Doing that was actually pretty easy. He tried to hit me with his horns as I rode around in circles, but I made sure that Epona kept just out of range. Finally, he sucked in air, and his breath crackled across the ground.

"Epona! RUN!" Epona galloped harder than she'd ever run, and it was a good thing too because Ganon didn't stop this time. He kept firing even as he turned, the laser sweeping over the plains in jerky movements as he tried to follow us. Finally, his breath ran out, and Ganon heaved, trying to regain his energy.

'_Here we go!'_ Turning quickly, we crossed over a blackened patch of grass. "Okay, Epona...I'll be right back." Pulling out the Paraglider, I released Epona's stirrups. I vaulted upwards, using the saddle as a platform. At the apex of my jump, I opened the Paraglider and rode the winds high into the red sky.

Ganon stared up at me, his core unblinking. I let go of the paraglider, letting myself fall. Just as I was level with his core, I pulled out the bow. Closing my eye, I let go of the string. The eye widened imperceptibly, before trying to retreat back into his forehead, but it was too late. My aim was true.

Gliding down softly, I landed just next to where Epona had stopped. Ganon roared as light began to seep from his forehead. He opened his mouth, spitting a small glowing sphere. As the sphere descended, it began to take on a different form.

Zelda was still wearing the dress she'd worn 100 years ago. In fact, she looked the same as she did 100 years ago. She had the same bruises, the same cuts, the same figure.

She landed, her hands clasped in prayer. Ganon recoiled in recognition. She was barely moving, but the sealing power was all over her. She was glowing ethereally, which Ganon really didn't seem to like. He pawed(hooved?) the ground, preparing to charge. I was about to move in to protect her, but before either of us could move, she raised her hand.

Ganon glowed briefly, before disappearing into the smoke. I realized that he'd become the smoke. He spiraled upwards, roaring towards the sky before swooping back down towards us. Zelda stood her ground, unflinching.

A golden sphere formed before her, expanding outwards in all directions. It began to absorb parts of Ganon, and he desperately flew upwards to escape its grasp. However, the sphere finally caught him, and, as he was absorbed within, a strange symbol glowed within the sphere.

Without warning, the sphere collapsed in on itself, sinking to the ground. Just as it reached the dirt, it disappeared.

Zelda faltered for a moment, before righting herself. The moon stopped speeding across the sky, and it began to revert back to its natural blue color. The sun reappeared, and the malice stopped floating through the air.

'_It...It's over!'_ I thought elated. "It's over…"

"I've been watching over you all this time…" She spoke. I began to walk towards her. Her back was facing me, so I couldn't make out her expression. "I've witnessed your struggles to return to us as well as your trials in battle." So she **had** been able to see me. "I always thought-no, always believed that you would find a way to defeat Ganon."

As I approached, I noticed just how real her voice was. In my head, it had always been whispy and fleeting. Now, I could hear her clearly. It was...nostalgic. It made me feel good.

She turned towards me, a smile gracing her features. "Thank you, Link...the Hero of Hyrule." Now that she was facing me, I could finally take her in. She was adorable. That soft blush on her cheeks as she looked at me made me feel warm on the inside. In the Breath of the Wild, she looked magical

Then, her smile faltered. It was still there, but it looked strained, and a little forced. She seemed to search for words, unable to look me in the eye.

"May I ask...Do you really remember me?"

I froze. Did I remember her? She was the only one that I remembered. The only person who I had images of. Impa, Dorephan, Purah, Robbie. Every one of them was blank. I'd had to meet everyone for the first time, but the catch was they knew everything about me. It was so hard trying to learn about people who knew things about you that you couldn't even remember. If she didn't know that I did remember her, she hadn't seen everything. So then maybe she'd only been able to see the important moments?

While I puzzled that over in my mind, I saw her eyes lower towards the ground. She began to fiddle with her hands. "No...I should not have expected such…"

"No...I do remember…" She looked up, eyes shining with tears. "I remember everything." I smiled at her.

I stepped towards her, about to bow down as I remembered I was supposed to do, but instead, she flung her arms around me. She was crying into my shoulder, but...instead of being tears of sadness, like the last time, she was smiling. I hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do, but I couldn't stop myself from putting my arms around her, pulling her closer.

In the back of my head, I knew that we were disgusting. I was covered in cuts and was pretty sure I still had ice shards in my back. My clothes were stained with sweat, and covered in grime. I could feel bruises dotting my body. Zelda wasn't any better. Her dress was ripped, and covered in dirt. She had several bruises of her own, which attracted attention like beacons against her otherwise-perfect skin.

We stayed there for a moment, though it felt much longer to me. She pulled away, and I reluctantly released her from my arms.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what...uh Princess?" I struggled to reacquaint myself with the mannerisms of a bodyguard.

She looked towards me. "I should have found a way to heal you, without the loss of your memories...if only this accursed power had come sooner…"

"No Princess!" I started. "I...none of us blame you! Not me, or The Champions!" She started to tear up again. 'So please...don't blame yourself either." I pulled her back for another hug. This time, she began crying for real, with the loud sobbing to boot.

"I was *sob* certain *sob* that you would *sob* all hate me!" I stroked her hair absentmindedly (which was still soft and silky despite all the years that had passed).

"How could you think that, Princess?" I said. "We love you...we would never."

"Are you *hic* sure?" She asked against my shoulder.

"Yes. I've talked to them. Urbosa made that point very clear." I chuckled. I felt her nod.

I held her there for a while until I was sure that she was feeling better. She sighed, looking across the field. "Thank you…"

"Of course, Princess." I smiled.

"It's been so long since I was able to see Hyrule like this...it's beautiful."

"You kept it that way…" She looked at me, confused. "Princess...without you, Hyrule would have fallen. You've done so much, and I...well, I was napping the entire time."

"But without you, I never would have the ability defeat him. I could only keep him confined within the castle, I could never weaken him as you did."

"Well then, we've both done something for Hyrule, right?" I grinned. "Let's go."

"Where will we be going?" She asked.

"We need to go to Kakariko. I promised that I'd return after I won."

"Alright…" She gazed back towards the castle, which had been her prison for the last century. Looking back at it now though, and I could appreciate the architecture. Without the evil feeling that seeped from its walls, the castle looked fit for this kingdom, looming over Hyrule. Instead of feeling evil, to me, it felt inspiring now. And I knew that my job wasn't done. Even if the fight was done, Hyrule had been ruined. Zelda would do all that she could to recreate Hyrule, and I planned to be right there when she did.

She turned back, looking at me for confirmation. "Let's go." She nodded, walking towards Epona, who waited patiently.

I took one last look at the castle. It was finally calm, a deep silence settled over it. Just then, a flash of green caught my eye. Looking up towards the Throne Room, I could just make out the outlines of the King and The Champions gazing down towards me. They shimmered in the daylight, before each and every one of them began to dissolve, a lot like the monks inside the shrines. I felt a slight drain on my body, and four small lights shot from my chest, following their spirits into the sky. Now that they were gone, so was my access to their abilities. But I was okay with that. It was never mine to begin with. They had fulfilled their purpose, and they deserved to move on.

"Link?"

I turned, seeing Zelda looking back at me curiously. I jogged towards her, pulling a carrot from my pack. Feeding it to Epona, I turned to her.

"Are you ready?" I asked. She looked around for a moment before meeting my gaze.

"Yes. I am." Patting Epona's mane, I moved to help Zelda onto Epona. Vaulting onto Epona, I made sure that Zelda had a firm grip on Epona's mane before I grabbed the reins.

'_My quest is over...but I'm still not done.'_ That was my only thought as we trotted towards Kakariko Village.

* * *

**Impa lives in a mansion! I refuse to let her only have two rooms!**

**Please Rate and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**So, So far I think it's going good. I'm writing a lot right now, but don't expect this to last.**

"Hi!"** \- Speaking**

_'Hi'_** \- Thought**

_"Hi"_** \- Telepathy**

**"Hi" - Magic**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters associated with it. If I did, every game would have Romance.**

* * *

The Sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon when I guided Epona into Wetland stable. She stopped just before one of the ranch hands, kicking up dust. Carefully sliding backward, I dismounted Epona.

"Izra!" He looked over. "Watch her for the night." I tossed him a red rupee. "Don't slack off."

"...fine." He said, sighing.

As he took hold of Epona's reigns, I helped Zelda dismount. She was constantly looking around, trying to take in the view.

"Stables don't have bathhouses, so you'll have to wait until we get to Kakariko. Okay, Princess?"

She nodded absentmindedly, and I led her inside. Sitting at a table near the back, we settled into our seats.

"It's so...lively." She said, looking over the stable. "To think that people could still prosper under the shadow of the castle…" She trailed off.

"Hylians are resilient," I answered. "There are still towns with over a hundred people." She turned back rapidly, hands over her mouth.

"I would have thought it not possible...I thought Hyrule had been ruined."

I shook my head. "Hyrule is still going, maybe weakened, but still...people thrive." I looked over the tavern. "...somehow."

We settled into a comfortable silence. Zelda continued to look excitedly from one person to the next, drawing a few curious looks. We probably looked very out of place. We were both covered in dirt, we had noticeable bruises, and I had several bloodstains dotting my clothes. And, while I was dressed for travel, Zelda was still wearing her ceremonial dress, which stood against the drab clothing most people wore.

Slowly, Zelda began to tire. She moved less frequently, her movements becoming sluggish. I was feeling pretty tired too, but not enough for me to feel the need to actually sleep. I would be content with just resting by the fireplace for tonight. As free as I felt now that Ganon had been defeated, I couldn't help but feel worried that we'd get attacked.

"Lawdon! Could I get a soft bed tonight?" He glanced over at us, before checking to see if he had a room free. Nodding, he tossed me a room key before turning back to serve people waiting at the bar.

I navigated us through the tavern, keeping Zelda in sight at all times. As much as I trusted Lawdon, I did not trust everybody here, and Zelda was an enticing figure among the people. Finally, I keyed the door, opening it for Zelda.

"Thank you, Link…" She said, looking around the room. "I'm so very *yawn* tired…" She sat down on the bed, which conformed to her shape.

"I thought so." I placed the key on the dresser nearby. "Remember to lock the door before you fall asleep."

"Where will you sleep?"

"I'll be by the fire outside." She glared at me.

"Why will you not get yourself a bed?"

"I'll be fine, Princess," I said, rubbing the back of my head. "I have to protect you."

"Not to the detriment of your health!" She stood, jamming her finger into my chest. I raised my hands in submission.

"Princess...It's my duty. I have to. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't." That seemed to make her pause as she mulled my words over.

Finally, she gave a begrudging sigh, backing away from me, sitting on the bed again. "I know from prior experience that nothing I say will change your mind…" I relaxed.

"Alright...Sleep well, Princess." I said, closing the door. I heard her soft footsteps before a slight clink told me that she had locked the door. I walked back down the hall towards the bar.

Lawdon stopped me as I walked past. "I've never seen her with you before. Where's she come from?"

"I saved her from some monsters. She's in my care for now." Normally, I would have told the truth, but I wasn't sure if Zelda wanted people to know about what had happened.

He nodded. "Be careful. I saw some people eyeing her up. I think Yolero might try something." I growled through my teeth, unconsciously tightening my fists.

"I'll be sure to watch out." I forced out. He patted me on the shoulder before going to take a table's order.

Exiting the tavern, I felt the cool air against my skin. People sat around a bonfire, drinking from their bottles, laughing about the latest adventure one of them had been on. I sat down nearby, close enough to feel the heat, but far away enough not to intrude on their conversation.

I took the Master Sword, sheath and all of my back, laying it on the grass next to me. I looked up at the sky, gazing at the stars. Slowly, the people around the fire began to disappear, going to their own rooms, and I was left alone next to the dying embers. The moon shone overhead, illuminating the lands with a pale ethereal light. It was magical.

I lay back, hands underneath my head, staring upwards. It still was hard to believe: I'd done it. The threat hanging over my journey was complete. I'd won.

But now what would I do. What would happen next? '_Maybe I'll settle down, start a family...with who though?'_ I thought. '_I don't know anybody that well, except Riju, but I don't think of her in __**that**_ _way either…'_ It didn't matter. I would follow Zelda. As I always had, and always would.

* * *

The first rays of sunlight began to rise above the Stable. I had been cautious all night, just in case the Stable was attacked by monsters or by the Yiga. Thankfully, nothing had happened. Checking the Sheikah Slate, I saw that it was still very early in the morning. 5:28. Way too early for me to think about waking Zelda up.

Dinraal descended from the clouds, and I watched as he swooped down towards Death Mountain, disappearing behind it. I sat up, feeling well rested. While I hadn't been healed, I had been able to regain a lot of my energy.

Pulling the Master Sword from its sheath, I found that it was no longer glowing like it used to. Instead, it seemed to reflect all light that touched it, but it wasn't the same blue energy that used to surround it. I stood, swinging it a few times. It even felt different now. To me, the Master Sword had already felt perfectly balanced, but now it felt much lighter. It didn't take much effort to move, and it moved much faster as well. But, somehow, it felt better than before. It was so easy to use, and it required no strain.

'_What happened?'_ I placed the sword back into its sheath, strapping it to my back. '_It wasn't like this before...maybe Impa knows something.'_ I laid that thought to rest. It didn't matter what had happened, it was a good thing anyway.

I heard soft footsteps behind me, rustling the grass as they approached. Spinning, I held my hand on the Master Sword, ready to kill if necessary.

"Eep!" Yolero shrieked, holding his hand over his head. I sighed taking my hand off my sword.

"Yes?" I asked. I was thinking back to what Lawdon had told me, so I wasn't seeing Yolero in the best light right now. And his insistence on being a hero had been grating my nerves for a long time.

He straightened, trying to hide his fear. "What?" He squeaked.

"What do you want?" I said, irritated.

"Where'd you get her?"

I froze. What did he mean "where'd you get her?". I spoke slowly, trying to keep the edge out of my voice. "I saved her."

"I want her."

"She…" I was fuming. "She isn't an object. I don't own her."

"So I can have her?" He asked. I glared at him, all rational thought was thrown away.

"I know for a fact she wouldn't want to be with you." I clenched my fist. "Why don't you go fuck off with your Master Torch."

"Hey!" He took said torch off his shoulder. "Don't insult the Legendary Weapon."

I snorted. "Legendary my ass…"

"Oh yeah!" He shouted. Two of his friends came from behind him. "Why should she stay with you?" His friends jeered at me, giving him more confidence. "You're short and scrawny. If **you** could save her from monsters then it should be easy for me to do that."

Okay. First of all, I wasn't short. I was shorter than Yolero, but I was taller than his two friends. Next, I may have been thin, but I had muscle. Fighting would give you that, even without the exercise that I did. And finally, from what I'd seen, Yolero couldn't fight. At all. If he ever encountered anything stronger than a Chuchu, it was likely that he would have died.

'_Why am I getting so worked up?'_ I thought.

"Now give her to us."

'_Oh yeah. That's why.'_ I grit my teeth. I really wanted to hit him, but that wasn't going to solve anything. As nice as Lawdon was, he didn't allow roughhousing. So I wanted to avoid that at all costs.

"I'll have to refuse," I said, holding up my hand. "I won't give her up."

He grit his teeth. "Then I guess I'll force you to."

I sighed. This is what happened when you didn't educate your kids properly. Or, maybe Yolero was special. Ami was respectable if a little distant, so maybe it wasn't the fault of the parents. Either way, this was going in a direction that would get us in trouble.

"What's going on here?" I hear from behind. Glancing back, I saw Rik and Quince coming out of the Tavern.

"He brought a girl, and he's refusing to let us see her!" Yolero said, pointing at me.

"She's asleep, and you don't need to meet her anyway! We're leaving tonight!"

"Why do you need need to see her?" Rik asked. I sent him a look that I hoped showed my gratitude. He nodded at me. "There's no need for violence."

"She's beautiful, and he's hoarding her!" Yolero whined. "And if he won't budge, we'll make him. She'd be safer with a hero anyway." He smirked.

Quince placed his hand on my shoulder. "Stay calm. We'll solve this one." He turned towards Yolero and his friends. "Leave it be, Yolero. You can't force him or her." Satty followed at his heels.

"We don't care," Yolero said. His friends nodded in agreement. "We want her. And we'll get her." The other two reached for the swords at their side.

"Stop it bro. This is unnecessary." Ami said, coming out of the Stable.

"Shut up Ami." He held his torch up. "I'll do what I want." His friends pulled out Traveler's Swords, forgoing the shields on their backs. Rik pulled out a Traveler's Spear, holding it at the ready. Quince pulled out his Soldier's Sword and Shield, while Satty began to bark.

"Okay, enough." I pulled out my own sword. It gleamed, showing off its sharpness compared to all the other weapons present. Speaking of which, it even seemed sharper than before. "We don't need to fight." I stepped between the two groups.

"I said that I'll do what I want!" Yolero yelled suddenly, swinging his torch at me. Moving quickly, I blocked it with my forearm protector. Kicking him in the chest, he stumbled backward. Righting himself, he charged again, swinging haphazardly. I stepped sideways, tripping him over my foot. He landed on his face, sliding across the ground. I stepped on his back, holding my sword point to his neck.

"That's enough Yolero. I've said before, she isn't property!" I pushed my sword down a little harder. Not enough to draw blood, but enough for him to know what he was feeling. "So fuck off!" I released him, and he scrambled away, his two friends following suit. And if he knew what was good for him, he'd stay away.

"Can someone explain what just happened?" Lawdon asked, walking towards us. He didn't look very happy. Ami stepped forwards.

"My brother was being unreasonable, sir. He attacked Mr. Link." Lawdon looked up.

"Rik?"

"That's what happened." Lawdon nodded.

"Why though?" I stepped forwards, sheathing my sword.

"It was like you said. He wanted to take Zelda from me. I tried to reason with him, but…" I trailed off.

"That guy is unbelievable...come inside." Rik and Quince followed, Satty yipped, rubbing against my leg before following Quince towards the tavern. I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"You want anything?" Lawdon asked as I sat at the bar.

"Could I get some breakfast?" I asked, starving. Lawdon went into the kitchen, preparing a meal. I slumped forward, resting my head in my hands.

'_Please don't tell me that this is what I have to protect her from.'_ I lamented. Thinking about it, now that she didn't have such high status, the consequences for approaching her like that wouldn't be as severe. It would be up to the village or stable to punish you, and they didn't treat all crimes the same. In Gerudo Territory, you'd be executed for rape, while in Lurelin you'd only be banished. The Goron didn't even know what rape was since they didn't have genitalia, so I wasn't even sure if they knew how severe of a crime it was.

A plate of steaming Egg Tart was placed in front of me. I thanked Lawdon, who moved on to greet a couple that had sat down nearby. I poked at the meal, eating without really thinking.

'_When should I wake her?'_ I wondered, moving my fork to my mouth. '_She's must be tired...maybe at noon?'_ Glancing at the Sheikah Slate, I saw that it read 8:52. Another 3 hours.

A waitress came by, picking up my empty plate. While I was eating, many people had woken up, and the tavern was filled. Waiters and Waitresses rushed around, bringing orders to the kitchen, before running out with food in their hands. I heard laughter resonate throughout the tavern. People were having a good time.

I smiled softly. Now that Ganon was gone, I could have a good time with them, instead of worrying about my next quest. Maybe I'd get a chance to relax sometimes. I stood, opening my seat for someone else. Sure enough, someone came over.

"Is this seat free?" She asked.

"I'm just leaving." I replied. She thanked me, settling down into what had been my seat.

"Wait...I recognize you…" I froze. "You killed that big Molduga, right?!" She squealed. "I remember how cool you looked when you fought!"

"Traysi, right?" I asked. She nodded excitedly. "Didn't you want to write a story about the Gerudo?" She slumped in her seat.

"I did, but they didn't let me get any information!" She sighed, before looking at me. "You'd be a fantastic story though."

I shook my head. "I don't need more stories about me, thanks."

"What do you mean more?" She asked, smirking.

"Ehh…" I rubbed the back of my head. "I'm...I've done some things over in Hateno, they tell stories about me all the time." I was referring to the big thank you letter that Koyin had pinned to the board in the middle of the Village.

"So...why in Hateno?" She asked.

"I live there."

"So what were you doing all the way in Gerudo Desert?"

"I was uhh... traveling. Seeing the world, ya know?"

"Okay…" She motioned for a waiter, trying to get herself some food. I took that as my cue to leave. I grabbed some sugar cubes as I passed an open tray.

I stepped outside, walking towards the stable. Making my way past the horses, I found Epona standing near the back, eating out of a hay rack. She stopped when I got close, looking up.

"Hey girl," I cooed, stroking her mane. She nuzzled close. "Have a good night?" She nodded. "Good, good. Look what I found." I held my hand open.

She slurped the sugar cubes from my hand. I laughed. "You did a really good job yesterday." She nickered. "Yeah, I have some more." I pulled two more from my pouch, holding them in front of her. She blew out her nose, before plucking them from my hand. I looked at the Slate. 9:40.

I spent the next hour, grooming Epona, pulling any ticks out of her hair. She stayed silent and stood still as I worked. After I'd finished her tail, she shook herself, getting anything I'd missed off.

I led her outside, towards the dirt road leading away from the Stable.

"HEY!" Beedle shouted. "I always see you around! It's like fate!" He grinned. "You wanna buy anything? I only have the best stuff!"

"Not today Beedle!" I shouted back. I didn't have a bow, so I didn't need any arrows. I did have The Bow of Light, but why would I use normal arrows when I could use the bow's light arrows.

He sighed, trudging down the road. I felt kinda bad, but it didn't make sense to spend money unnecessarily. I released Epona into the woods, letting her graze for a while.

Suddenly, a large group of people exited the tavern. They all wore a moderate amount of armor and seemed relatively well equipped.

"What's going on?" I asked their leader. He turned to me.

"We're going to attack the Lizalfos encampment in Lanayru Wetlands." He strapped his own horse. "Wanna come?"

I shook my head. "I can't. Why though?"

"One of my guys said that he'd spotted some chests around. We're hoping for some money."

"Be careful. Lizalfos can be dangerous." He laughed.

"We've been doing this for years!" He vaulted onto his horse. "I think you're the one who should be careful."

I sighed. Monster hunting had become a profession while I'd been asleep, so it wasn't unusual for people to attack encampments. I just hoped it went alright.

The Sheikah Slate beeped. I pulled it from my hip.

_*Low power. Disabling Unnecessary Abilities*_

'_What?!'_ I looked through the Sheikah Slate. I still had access to the map, but I couldn't select warp points anymore. '_Is this what it meant?'_ I figured that I couldn't teleport anymore. It looked like I could still use runes though, which was confirmed by creating a bomb. '_At least those still work…Why did it lose power though?'_

Looking back through the Sheikah Slate, I confirmed everything, just before noticing the projected weather. It was going to rain soon. Really badly. I had to get Zelda to Kakariko before it started.

I entered the tavern. Now that it was nearing noon, and that big group of Monster Hunters had left, it seemed pretty empty.

"Lawdon!" He turned to me. "I'm gonna go wake her up. Could you give me Two Vegetable Omelettes, Two Warm Glasses of Milk, and some Warmed Wheat Bread? He wrote it all down on a pad, walking into the kitchen.

I walked to the back of the tavern, to the door where Zelda was sleeping. I knocked softly. "Princess?"

I heard the sound of shuffling sheets, but she didn't respond. I knocked again, slightly louder. "Princess, it's time to wake up."

"Hm…" I heard through the door. I rapped again.

"Princess."

"Grant me a moment, Link." I conceded, stepping away from the door. After a few minutes, she stepped out. Seems like she had gone to the bathroom. She'd washed the dirt off her face. "What time is it?" She yawned.

"It's...11:20," I said, checking the Sheikah Slate. "I let you sleep in."

"Thank you, Link." She walked down the hall towards the main seating area. "Could I get something to eat?"

"I already ordered us some food," I said. "It should be out soon." She sat at a table by the wall, and I sat down across from her.

I unfastened the Sheikah Slate. "I think you should take this back." She stared at it for a moment.

"But...it's meant for the hero." She looked up at me. "I couldn't."

"But it was yours before. I don't need it anymore anyway." I prompted. She hesitated.

"May I?"

"Of course." I smiled. She tentatively took it from my hands.

She tapped at the screen for a moment, eyes widening. "I've never seen such runes before!" She began to go through the Sheikah Slate with rigor. "What's this one?" She tapped it, and a bomb appeared in the middle of the table.

I stared for a moment. "Don't tap it again!" I shouted. She froze.

"What?" She looked at me in confusion.

"That's a bomb...if you tap it, you'll blow us up, along with this part of the tavern."

"Oh…" She looked at the Slate closely. "Should I press return?"

"Yes." The bomb disappeared. I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"Sorry…" Her voice was quiet.

"No, it's fine!" I started. "You didn't know. Really, it's fine."

"What does Magnesis do?" She asked, being more apprehensive about touching things.

"You can move anything made of metal. It's actually pretty neat."

"And Stasis?"

"It lets you pause time for objects and monsters."

"Cryonis?"

"You can turn water to ice and back."

"And amiibo?"

"Uhh...that one's kinda random. It just does whatever it wants."

"...!" She peered closer at the Slate. "What is the Master Cycle Zero?"

"That's an ancient piece of Sheikah Technology. It's actually like a mix between a Guardian and a Horse. You can ride it as long as it has fuel." I said. It was actually a lot of fun. It felt really cool to ride across Hyrule. I'd even found some nice places to start from.

"I've seen such a detailed map of Hyrule…"

"Yeah...the Sheikah Slate shows elevation too." She nodded, more interested in the camera.

"You've...you've taken many pictures Link." She commented, scrolling through the Slate.

"Symin asked me to fill my Compendium…"

"Symin?"

"He works at the lab in Hateno." Had she really seen so little? It seemed like she'd been disconnected from the world. If that was true, then how had she known what I was doing?

"Here you go." I looked up to see Lawdon balancing plates on his arms. He placed the omelets in front of us, placing the bread in between. He turned, going back towards the bar. He came back with two mugs of Warm Milk.

"Thanks, Lawdon." I pulled out some rupees. "How much do I owe you?"

"With the bed and the food from this morning, it's around 60 rupees." I pulled three red rupees from my pouch, along with a blue one. "Thanks." He smiled, pocketing the tip.

"Can I truly spend this much?" Zelda asked, staring at the food.

"I'm rich. There's nothing that I can't pay for." I grabbed my utensils. "Dig in, before it gets cold." Saying that I stabbed my own omelet.

As I was chewing, I noticed a slight spice to the omelet. Lawdon had probably used pepper when preparing the meal. It actually tasted pretty good. I would try to recreate this later.

"It's tasty!" Zelda exclaimed. She began to eat faster, almost forgoing her manners.

"I'll keep that in mind." I used my knife to cut the bread in half. Zelda bit into her half with rigor. She must have been pretty hungry.

I drank quickly. The milk warmed my insides, and I felt rejuvenated. Looking over at Zelda, I saw her doing the same. She put her mug down. I looked at her for a moment before snorting.

"You have a mustache," I laughed, giving her my napkin. '_Shit! I'm not supposed to say that to the Princess. That's rude!'_

She snatched the napkin from my hands, quickly wiping her mouth. Her face was burning red, and she couldn't meet my eye.

"Sorry, Princess." I rubbed the back of my head. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"Link…" She met my eyes, still blushing heavily, though it was beginning to lessen. "I would like to ask something of you."

"Yeah?" I straightened in my seat.

"I…" She played with her hands. "I would like if you would no longer call me Princess." I stared at her.

"Umm...what should I call you then?" She looked at me, completely serious.

"I would like you to use my name."

"But...I...I'm not supposed to talk to royalty like that...right?" I stuttered.

"Hyrule...as a kingdom, no longer exists. I would prefer that you abandon any notion that I am a Princess."

"But you are!" I said. "You're the princess. I can't address you as my equal. It's not right."

"That is not true!" She raised her voice. "You are my equal. I would...I would just like you to be my friend. I do not wish for a vassal." Her voice softened. "Please?"

I could tell that she was completely serious about this. Personally, I had no problem with calling her Zelda, but I felt like I was supposed to. Maybe because it was her father who had asked me to save her, I didn't know.

"I can do that."

"Oh…" She seemed to relax in her seat, her posture becoming less stiff. "I thought that you would object."

"Nah." I shrugged. "I'm fine with it."

"Thank you." I nodded.

"Welp, I think we should get going," I said, standing. "Impa'll want to know what happened."

"Impa's alive?!" Zelda gasped. "How?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "She can't move much, but she still leads Kakariko." Zelda's eyes shined. Now **that** was adorable. She looked so happy. "Come on."

Leaving the stable, I put my hand to my mouth.

Zelda covered her ears at the unexpected sound. I ignored it, looking into the forest. I could make out the shape of Epona running through the trees. Sure enough, she raced out of the woods, coming to a stop just short of us. I patted her mane, whispering about how good she was. She really was the best horse.

As I was helping Zelda onto Epona, I felt the heat of the sun disappear. Looking up, I could see dark clouds forming above, covering the sky.

"Shit."

Quickly, I vaulted on behind Zelda, keeping her in between my arms as I held the reins. I followed the road West, which quickly turned South as we went. The trip seemed to be going well, at least until we reached the tree in between Millennio Sandbar and Sahasra Slope. The Yiga Clan member who sat underneath the tree wasn't there. I slowed Epona to a trot, carefully watching for an ambush.

"Has something happened?" Zelda asked.

"There is usually a Yiga Clan member here. He's missing, and I don't think that's a good thing."

"You're certainly correct. It's not a good thing. For you that is." A Yiga Clan BladeMaster appeared. "You killed Master Kohga and defeated Calamity Ganon." He raised his sword. "For that, you must be slain!"

Suddenly, the field was filled with smoke. When it cleared, we were greeted to the sight of a massive group of Yiga. They must've organized most of their manpower. They began to spread out, trying to surround Epona, who was beginning to get a bit jumpy.

"Alright listen," I whispered into Zelda's ear. "I want you to take Epona up the slope. Kakariko is just behind the hills."

"I can not leave you to fight them alone!"

"Sorry." Before she could retort, I vaulted off of Epona, towards the nearest one. I pulled out the Bow of Light. The Clan Member, fell to the ground, dead. "Run Epona!" Epona sprinted away.

"Don't let her escape!" The Blademaster commanded.

"Teleport away if you're injured!" Another commanded. "We don't need any casualties!"

I pulled out the Master Sword, slicing one of them in the shoulder. He disappeared into smoke, retreating from the battle. I turned, running after Epona, who was trying to force her way through a group of Yiga.

One of them slice at her leg, and she reared up, throwing Zelda off her back, before kicking one of them in the face. He flew backward, disappearing into smoke.

"Zelda!" I shouted.

"Got her!" One of the archers shouted, jumping into the air. Zelda stared up at him, eyes widening. I raced in between them.

I planted my sword in the ground, facing my back to the Yiga. I felt two arrows sink into my skin, and it took all my effort not to cry out in pain. Reaching back, I ripped the arrows out, throwing them to the ground.

"How dare you!" I shouted, turning towards them. Zelda quickly scrambled to her feet. My hand was burning. "HOW DARE YOU!"

I was mad. Really, **really **mad. They tried to kill Zelda in front of me?! ME!

"He's injured! Let's get 'em! One of them cheered. They began to encircle getting closer.

"FUCK OFF!" The pain on my hand increased. It felt like something was being seared into my skin. I swung my sword, almost slashing one of them. Still, they kept coming closer.

"STOP!" They kept going. "I SAID, **STOP!"**

Light burst from my hand, washing over everything. The pain disappeared.

"Link?" Zelda asked. I breathed heavily. "What did you do?" I glanced back at her.

"What?" I asked, breathless.

"They aren't moving anymore." I looked back at them.

They weren't moving. '_But I didn't use Stasis...what?!'_ I approached one of them, sword raised at the ready. '_Wait...he is moving. Just really slowly.'_

They were all traveling super slowly. Just like when I narrowly dodged something. But that didn't make sense either, because there hadn't been anything to dodge. And why wasn't Zelda affected? Neither was Epona, who was standing just behind Zelda.

"Your hand…"

'_My hand?'_ I glanced at it. Staring back at me, was the same symbol that I'd seen within Zelda's seal. '_Since when was this here?'_ It began to pulse, and, in a seemingly magical way, urged me towards Zelda.

"What happened?" She asked. That's when I noticed. Her hand was glowing too.

"It's not just me...look at your hand." I prompted.

"What?" She examined her own symbol. It seemed to be three triangles, all connected at their points. They shined with a golden light, pulsing as we got closer. "I don't understand." She exclaimed, looking to me.

"Me neither," I said, looking at the Yiga. "But I won't complain." I took the Bow of Light off my back. "I don't know how long they'll be like this, so if any of them catch me off guard, could you shoot them?"

"I have never used a bow before…" She started

"Just pull the string and aim. You'll hit your target. Trust me." Pushing the bow into her hands, I turned away. The Yiga had moved a step closer, still slowed in time. "I don't understand what's going on, but I think it's a good thing." I raised my sword to the nearest ones neck. "I don't like killing other people, but if I let you live, you'll only cause more problems in the future. Sorry." I sliced through his neck, and his body sped up, resuming normal time. His head fell to the ground at my feet.

I repeated this, beheading five or so Yiga. As I got further away from Zelda, I could feel the triangle urging me, begging me to go back to her. I ignored it, moving towards the next one.

I was beginning to get tired, much more tired than I should have been. Whatever the triangle was doing, it was using up a lot of my Stamina.

"Zelda!" She perked up. "Could you shoot into that group over there?" I pointed. "I don't know how much longer I can keep them like this!" Sweat began to form on my brow. I was really feeling the strain.

Zelda held the bow up to her eye. When she pulled the string back, golden energy sparked off her, forming a massive arrow of light. The arrow soared into the heart of the Yiga, before forming an explosion at least four times bigger as one created with an ancient arrow. Just then, my Stamina gave out. I couldn't maintain it anymore.

I felt the drain stop, just as the Yiga resumed their normal speed. They paused, seeing the heads on the ground, and the blood coating my sword.

"Retreat!" One of the BladeMasters ordered. They complied, disappearing from the field.

I breathed deeply. That was tiring. I could hear Zelda breathing behind me as well. Maybe using all that energy had drained her too?

"Are you okay?"

"I will be fine." She answered. "What about you? You are bleeding!" I shook my head.

"I'll be alright. But whatever this triangle did, it's exhausting." She nodded. She seemed to have lost just as much energy as I had.

"Did...did you feel the need to get closer to me?" I nodded.

"Yeah. It kept telling me to go back to you. It told you too?"

"Yes. It seems that the triangles don't want to be separated…" I walked back to her, wiping blood off the Master Sword.

"Do you know what they are?" She paused.

"I feel as though I've seen them before, but I can't seem to remember…" She examined her own, seemingly trying to figure out its properties. "...It's fading!"

Sure enough, the triangle was fading. It wasn't glowing as brightly anymore, and it quickly disappeared from my view.

"It's...gone?" Zelda looked up at me

"No no. I can still see it." I said, looking at her hand. The symbol was still there faintly, but it seemed tattooed on her skin. The bottom left triangle seemed to be brighter than the others.

Pulling off my glove, I examined my own hand. There it was, sitting on my skin. But the bottom right was brighter on mine. "This is insane…" I ruffled my hair. "What is it?"

"Perhaps Impa may know?"

"Maybe...we'll ask her." I put my glove back on.

"Thank you for allowing me to use it." Zelda said, handing me the Bow of Light.

"Actually, why don't you keep it?" I said. "That explosion was really powerful, a lot more powerful than I've ever gotten. I think it's suited for you."

"Are you certain?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am." Just then, I felt droplets of rain hit me. "Oh yeah…let's hurry."

Zelda moved quickly, getting onto Epona with little effort. I snapped the reins, and Epona climbed Sahasra Slope.

At first, it was a light drizzle, but soon it began to hit harder. Luckily, my Champions Tunic was water repellent, but the princess didn't have that luxury. She'd begun to shiver at the halfway point. I didn't have any blankets or anything like that, so I had no way to warm her. The only thing I could do was move closer to her. I had been keeping a respectable distance between us, but now, my only focus was keeping her warm, so I would use my own body heat to do that.

To my surprise, instead of asking what I was doing, Zelda sunk deeper against me. That made me feel very...weird. I liked it, she felt nice, but it felt wrong to me. '_I shouldn't be doing this…'_ I thought.

'_But it feels good.'_ Though another part of me. In the end, I didn't say anything, and we sped into the hills that surrounded Kakariko.

Epona slowed as we entered the town. She passed by the General Store and the Inn before I stopped her at the foot of Impa's Mansion.

"Is that…?" Cado asked.

"This is Zelda." I nodded.

"Come inside, quickly!" Dorian said, racing up the stairs. "Before you get cold!" I followed him quickly, holding Zelda's hand as we climbed the stairs. Dorian opened the door.

"He's back!"

Impa looked up from her seat. Paya came running down the stairs.

"So...you succeeded." She said. "And you even brought our beloved Princess back. How are you, young one?" She smiled from underneath her hat. Zelda rushed forward, throwing herself around Impa. From what I remembered, Impa had been Zelda's caretaker in her earlier years, so Zelda was fairly attached to her.

"So much energy...and you haven't changed a bit."

"Paya, could you get us some blankets? We got caught in the rain." Paya nodded, going over to the closet. She pulled out two, heavy wool blankets. "Thanks."

I unfurled one of them, placing the other on the floor. I stepped forward, toward the two.

"My...it seems that Link is just as chivalrous as before."Said Impa. Zelda stood, wrapping the blanket around herself.

"Thank you."

"Of course." Stepping back, I was about to wrap myself in a blanket, but then I remembered that I was covered in blood.

"Y-you're injured!" Paya yelled.

"Yeah. While I was fighting, Ganon got me with some ice shards, and then I got shot by the Yiga Clan." I explained.

"It seems that we have much to talk about...but that can wait until the morning, right?" She smiled. "I'm sure that you are both very tired."

I nodded in confirmation. I was tired. Very. Whatever I had done had drained me of all my energy, and all I wanted to do was sleep. Zelda seemed to be in the same boat, already asleep where she stood.

"Paya," Impa said. "Take them to the guest room. We will speak in the morning."

"Yes, Grandmother," Paya said. "F-follow me." She lead us to the left of the main room, a part of the mansion that I'd never been to before. "We only have one guest room…"

"I can sleep on the floor." I offered.

"I-I guess?" Paya responded. Zelda leaned against me, not hearing. "Here we are." She opened the door. There was a bed tucked in the corner, and a small closet to it's right. Simple.

"L-let me get you a pillow." She disappeared down the hall.

I helped Zelda over to the bed. As soon as she lay down, she relaxed. She'd fallen asleep. I sat by the door, waiting patiently for Paya to come back. She returned moments later.

"H-here!" She squeaked.

"Thanks." I said, stifling a yawn. She closed the door behind her.

I lay the pillow on the floor, wrapping myself up like a crepe. Soon after I lay my head down, I drifted away.

* * *

**As I said before, every Stable has a tavern. I need Hyrule to be heavily populated. Yes, there were casualties, but Hyrule is massive, and I'm sure more people survived than died. **

**Any technology that Hyrule does have is for lifestyle improvement only. Like bathrooms, plumbing and so on. I know it's not perfect, but it seems necessary to me.**

**Rate and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

**So, the next few chapters will just be about getting Zelda used to the new Hyrule, but I promise that the plot will start soon.**

"Hi!"** \- Speaking**

_'Hi'_** \- Thought**

_"Hi"_** \- Telepathy**

**"Hi" - Magic**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters associated with it. If I did, every game would have Romance.**

* * *

"Link?"

'_Go away…'_

"Impa would like to speak with us."

"Not now," I answered tiredly. "Too tired."

"We must."

"Later."

Zelda poked at my side. I groaned, rolling away from her touch. At least until I rolled off the pillow.

'_Oh yeah...I'm sleeping on the floor.'_ I thought, opening my eyes. Zelda was sitting on the floor, staring down at me. She was still wearing her ceremonial dress, which meant that she had just woken up. I groaned, pulling the Sheikah Slate from my hip. 10:32.

I untangled my legs from the blanket, throwing it to the corner of the room. The Master Sword poked me in the back. I'd forgotten to take it off last night.

"Impa is waiting for us," Zelda said. "We must speak with her."

"Fine…" I yawned. Zelda walked through the door, turning towards the main room. I sat for a moment, before standing up to follow. Zelda had left the Bow of Light leaning against the bed. I grabbed it on my way out.

My tunic was clinging to my skin, attached by dried up blood. I tried to peel it off as I walked, but it wouldn't budge. I could feel the cloth scraping against my skin, which really didn't feel all that comfortable.

"Ahh...so you've awakened," Impa said, seeing us enter the room. "Please, relax." We sat on the floor in front of her. She watched us for a moment. Paya sat by her side, fiddling with her hair.

"So tell me...what happened?"

"Well...after I defeated Ganon," I started. "I saw the Champions Spirits fade away, and I don't have their abilities anymore." Zelda looked over at me. "We spent the night at Wetland Stable, and at the base of Sahasra Slope, we got ambushed by a large group of Yiga Clansmen." I paused, trying to choose my next words. "They startled Epona enough to knock Zelda off her back, and I used my body to shield her. I not exactly sure how, but I ended up slowing them down, to the point where it looked like they weren't moving. And then, this symbol showed up on my hand, and it was on Zelda's too." I pointed over at her. "I killed some of them, but whatever I had done really started to drain my energy, and then...Zelda used this bow." I shook the bow in my hand.

"Where did you find this?"

"Zelda gave it to me during the fight with Ganon." Impa turned to Zelda.

"And where did you find this, my dear?"

"Umm...I don't recall...I only know that I knew of its whereabouts. I do not know how."

"Hm...it seems that Hylia entrusted this to you. Go on."

"Oh! Uh...she used it to shoot at the Yiga Clan, and I don't know, but it looked like it drew out her sealing powers or something because the explosion was really powerful. Powerful enough to make them retreat." Impa eyebrows raised. "Yeah...and then we came here." I finished.

"I can't believe that the Yiga Clan would come this close to us...Paya." Patya looked up. "Inform Dorian and Cado that the Yiga Clan has become more aggressive." Paya stood, walking out of the mansion. "Link?"

"Yes?"

"While you were speaking, you mentioned a strange symbol appearing on your hand. Could you show it to me?"

"Sure." I said, standing up. I walked over to Impa, pulling my glove off. Right in the center, the three triangles stood out against my skin, unchanged from the night before. Impa held my hand, staring at the symbol, before quickly turning to Zelda.

"May I see yours as well, **Princess**?" She added, glaring at me.

'_How do I tell her that she doesn't want me to call her that anymore?'_ I thought as Zelda gave her hand to Impa. Impa examined her own, seeming to be deep in thought.

"It seems the old legends have some merit…" Impa muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "There are other legends?" Impa nodded.

"Calamity Ganon has attacked many times over the ages. 10,000 years ago was the most recent, but there are legends predating this event." Impa began. "The most famous legend is The Legend of The Hero of Time. It is said that he grew up in Kokiri forest, and, with the help of the princess and the Master Sword, defeated Ganon before leaving Hyrule in search of an old friend."

"What does that have to do with this symbol?"

"Patience Link." Impa chided. "The Legends also speak of the legendary Triforce, a mythical artifact said to be granted by the gods." She laughed. "Before, it was unknown whether the Triforce was real or not, but its influence was widespread."

"What do you mean."

"The Royal Crest of Hyrule featured it prominently." Zelda gasped.

"I do remember seeing it before! It was painted on all of our monuments!"

I for one didn't remember seeing it around, probably because every monument had been destroyed. But apparently, it had been important enough to be plastered onto them.

Impa turned to her left, where she kept a small personal library. Pulling out one of the books, she presented the cover to me. In the center, surrounded by wings, three golden triangles sat atop what seemed to be some kind of bird. I did remember seeing that bird design before, but I'd never seen the "Triforce" in it.

"Okay...but why does the legend of the hero include the Triforce?" I asked.

"At this time, Calamity Ganon assumed a mortal form, using a Gerudo body to interact with the world." That resonated within me. I felt like Urbosa had mentioned that before, that Ganon had been a Gerudo at one point. "He snuck into the resting place of the Triforce, claiming it for himself. However, the Triforce sensed an imbalance between the three forces within Ganon, and splitting itself into three, he was left with only the piece that resonated with him. The Triforce of Power. The other two pieces implanted themselves within the Spirit of the Hero, and the Princess of Hyrule. And Legend says those pieces have been passed down through the generations. Including you."

I looked at my hand. According to legend, Master Sword could only be wielded by the Spirit of the Hero, so I knew that that must be me. And Zelda **was** the Princess of Hyrule, but that meant that Ganon had a piece of this legendary artifact.

"Impa…?" I asked tentatively. "What exactly can the Triforce do?"

She grimaced. "Anything. It was created by the Three Golden Goddesses when they created the earth. It is the manifestation of their powers. It can grant any wish the holder might have."

"So...the fight between us and Ganon that has spanned millennia, is over the ability to become a god?" I squeaked.

"Yes." Impa nodded. "Legend says that Ganon back when Hylia still walked the earth, in an attempt to steal the power for himself."

"Does the Triforce know the location of other pieces?" Zelda asked.

"It seems so. Has this happened to you?" She asked, looking between us. Zelda nodded,

"Last night, my Triforce piece seemed to want to go to Link."

"Same thing happened to me. It just wanted to go to Zelda." I said. Impa paused for a moment, pulling another book from the shelf.

"Then we must do all we can to understand the Triforce." She said, opening the book. The text seemed to be written in a very old form of Hylian, something that I couldn't read. I looked over at Zelda, hoping she had taken a lesson or something, but she seemed to be struggling to read it too.

"I haven't seen this dialect in many years...I would bring this book to a lab." Impa closed the book, pushing it into my hands. "They are the most likely candidates for translation." I took the book into my hands.

"Got it."

"More importantly, what will we do about Hyrule?" Impa asked.

"What do you mean?"

"How will you work to reestablish order around the Kingdom. We need to centralize power, recreate government." Impa said. "Of course, the Princess will lead." Zelda paled hearing that. To me, it looked like that was the last thing she wanted, but Impa either didn't notice or completely ignored it.

"H-hold up!" I said. "We just got back from the castle. Zelda was trapped in there for 100 years! Don't you think we deserve a bit of a break?" Impa raised an eyebrow. "Just for a few days. We'll go to Hateno. I can take this book to the lab there!"

"I suppose…" Impa considered. "I will allow it." I breathed a sigh of relief, which Zelda seemed to share with me. "But why not at least bathe here first. I will ask Claree to make the Princess more suitable clothing. I will not allow her to travel in such clothing." Impa said. "And you should wash your clothing as well, Link."

"Yeah. Don't want to walk into Hateno like this…" I said, looking down at my clothes. They weren't too damaged. A few cuts here and there. Claree could probably fix them in an hour.

Stepping into the bath, I felt my wounds begin to heal. I had the entire bath to myself. Zelda was on the other side of the wall, also washing herself off. When we came out, Claree would have repaired my clothing and found something for Zelda to wear, at least temporarily.

I sunk deeper into the hot water. My mind was still grappling with everything I'd just learned. The Triforce. Why had the Goddesses created something like this? Hadn't they thought of the fact that maybe someone would come after the Triforce?

'_They must have had some reason…'_ I shouldn't doubt the Goddesses. Anyway, it didn't matter. Zelda and I didn't need the Triforce, and Ganon couldn't take over the world now. He was dead.

When I finally felt clean, I stepped out, wrapping a towel around my waist. I washed my boxers in the sink, before pulling them on. Sure enough, when I went outside, Claree was waiting for me with my pants and a set of clothing for Zelda. I went to the stream that traveled through the town, washing the blood of my Tunic.

"Link?" Zelda asked, walking up behind me. I dipped my Tunic in the water one last time, before hanging on the fence to dry. "Why did you choose Hateno Village? From what I can recall, they were a small farming village in the outskirts of Hyrule." I turned to her.

"They were. But they're the biggest village left now. Since you defeated the Guardians at Fort Hateno, they didn't suffer many casualties." Looking over her, she seemed to be wearing a white, simple shirt. It was long sleeved, with golden wrist cuffs. One button was on the collar, which she had fastened, covering most of her neck. She had Hylian Trousers on, her boots coming up to her knees. She had fastened her hair with tiny blue clips, and braided part of it, which I remembered was her favorite hairstyle from before.

"Thank you, Link." She said softly.

"For what?"

"I would prefer not to lead Hyrule. I do not want to be the princess. I am not deserving."

"Okay, first of all:" I stated. "You are deserving. You did everything right. Hyrule should be proud to have a princess like you."

"You keep repeating that, but I cannot help but feel as if it is untrue." She whispered.

"Than I'll repeat it until you believe it is. Okay?" I smiled. "And don't worry. I've got you with this one. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do."

I grabbed my undershirt, which had been drying for a while. It felt good enough, so I pulled it over my head. Smoothing it out, I ruffled my hair a bit, before looking back at Zelda. She was blushing furiously, staring at my midsection.

"Zelda?"

* * *

_Zelda's POV_

"Zelda?" Link asked.

"Y-yes?!" I shrieked. How could I have stared at Link like that?! I shook my head, trying to clear those thoughts away.

"Are you okay?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. Even that looked handsome to me!

"Yes, yes! I'm alright!" I said quickly. He grabbed his tunic, which still dripped water.

"I'm gonna get Epona ready. We'll leave soon." He walked back towards the mansion, stringing the water out of his Tunic. I watched him go, trying to slow my heartbeat. He got me worked up so easily. It wasn't fair!

Link had left me the Sheikah Slate, saying that he didn't need it anymore. I wasn't completely certain, but he hadn't taken no for an answer, so I'd accepted. Pulling said Slate off my hip, I swiped my hand over it. It could do much more than I remembered. Before, I'd only been able to take pictures and go back over them. Now, it was able to create bombs and tell time and predict the weather.

Following Link down the road, I went through the many pictures he'd taken. Some had been of inconsequential things, such as apples and dogs, but others were pictures of monsters. There were Bokoblins, Moblins, Lizalfos. He'd even gotten pictures of monsters that I'd never seen before, such as the Molduga. It appeared to be breaching, except it wasn't a fish. It coming out of the sand, which I could only assume meant that it was confined to the desert.

I heard a neighing sound. I looked up to see Link stroking his horse, who he called Epona. He seemed to be feeding her something, and she seemed very happy. He tucked the book Impa had given us into her pack. Seeing that book, I looked down at my hand.

The symbol sat there, unchanging. To anyone else, it seemed to be a tattoo, but apparently, it was a legendary artifact, created by the Three Golden Goddesses. '_Does that mean that my sealing power's origin is this mark?'_ There were so many questions that no one had the answers to, and I hated not knowing the answer.

"Zelda, I'll put the Bow of Light into Epona's sack for now. Is that okay?" Link called over his shoulder.

"Yes. That's alright." He nodded, putting the said bow into the sack. He worked quickly, tightening straps, all the while whispering kind words to Epona. I watched him as he worked, fascinated. He had changed. He was no longer silent and stoic. Instead, he was casual, seemingly comfortable with the pressure put on him. I wondered why.

"She's ready." He called. "I'll go tell Impa we're leaving." He ran up the stairs, pushing the doors open.

I watched him enter, just as I'd watched his journey. I had spent most of my time waiting to see the next glimpse of Link. I'd only been able to see him when he'd first woken, horribly confused, only following my voice because he had nothing else to turn to. Next, I'd seen him when he'd fought off all the Blight's, The Scourges of The Divine Beasts. Finally, I'd seen him entering the throne room, where I was trapped, before I'd finally lost control over Ganon. I'd been able to watch his entire fight with Ganon, as he raced forward without regard for his own life.

Link ran back out, almost falling down the stairs. "We're good to go." He called to me. He patted Epona. "Ready?"

I nodded to him, giving him my hand. He helped me up, before vaulting on behind me. I gripped Epona's hair, careful not to hurt her, while he moved his arms around me, grabbing her reins. With a small kick to her sides, we began up the road, leaving Kakariko behind.

"Hateno is about half a day away." He said. I could feel his breath in my ears. "We just turn left before Dueling Peaks, then pass through Fort Hateno. After that, we travel through the valley and we've arrived. His breath tickled, making me squirm a bit. "We'll probably get there after the suns set."

We traveled between the hills. Epona's hooves thundered against the ground, moving swiftly. We began to descend the hill that Kakariko rested on. Passing a man and his donkey, Link directed Epona over the stone bridge spanning a small river.

Suddenly, a horn sounded. I looked around frantically. On both sides of the river, platforms suspended by octoroks rose. The Bokoblins raised their bows, aiming at us from either side.

"Yeah, fuck off." I heard Link mutter. Epona quickly passed them, and their shots missed, hitting the stone behind us. They took aim again, but by the time they were prepared to shoot, we had escaped their range.

Link's arms scraped against me as he directed Epona left sharply, following the river's edge. I had seen the glimpse of another Stable ahead, but we weren't traveling in that direction anymore.

I began to see an increase in Guardians as we traveled, the road becoming less clear and more overgrown as we got closer to the wall. I recognized this place. This is where Link had made his last stand. He'd been trying to take me to Hateno Village since it was protected by this wall, but we had been intercepted by a large group of Guardians.

Passing by a large mound of Guardian corpses, I saw a small group of Bokoblins sitting by a fire. They didn't seem to notice us, and soon we were passing through the fort.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, why?"

"You seem...tense." He said. He took his hands off the reins. "I just wanted to know if you were alright. I know that this place has bad memories."

"It's fine...I think. Should you not be steering Epona?" He laughed.

"Epona's a smart girl. She knows where we're going. Don't you!" Epona whinnied in conformation. He patted her side. "Besides' sometimes, there are monsters on the edge of the road, and I don't want any of them to hurt you." He pulled out his sword.

I looked across the river to see an abandoned campfire. It seemed to be an old monster encampment, based on the crude design of the watchtower, but no one was present.

The sun began to disappear, making me feel slightly cool. Since Link hadn't said anything about it the last time, I slid back slightly, fitting myself into his frame. He seemed to tense for a moment, but he didn't say anything. I smiled, content.

* * *

_Link's POV_

'_What is she doing?!'_ I screamed in my head. Zelda had just up and slid back, snuggling herself into me. I would be lying if I said that I didn't like it, but my heart couldn't take it.

'_Maybe she's cold...yeah. That's probably it.'_ That kinda made me feel disappointed, but I wasn't sure why. Anyway, there was no need for me to say anything since I didn't want to have to start a conversation like that, so I let it go.

We started down the hill before Camphor Pond. Epona began to slow down, getting tired. That was fine, we were already close to Hateno anyway. Soon we'd be at my house.

'_I'm taking her to my house…I didn't think this through.'_ I thought, glumly. Hopefully, Zelda wouldn't be too mad. I hoped that I could ease Zelda into the modern lifestyle. I didn't want her to feel overwhelmed when we eventually began to travel as Impa wanted us too. I could tell that Impa wanted Zelda to speak with all four leaders, and agree to help Zelda consolidate her power over the new kingdom. But I knew that Zelda just wanted a simple life, where she could go where she wanted. She was a scholar at heart, and she'd rather be out in the field, getting dirty, instead of sitting in a throne making decisions all day. That wasn't who Zelda wanted to be.

Epona slowed to a trot, too tired to continue running. I patted her side telling her it was okay. Zelda leaned further into me, and I wrapped one arm around her, holding her steady.

Passing through Ginner Woods, I could hear the fireflies buzzing around. It was nice and quiet. There were no monsters, no people, no machines. Just nature. Nature had been my only real companion during my quest. No one had been with me, but, it would be a lie if I said that I wasn't lonely. No one to talk to, no one to listen to, left with your own thoughts. I'd always thought, maybe if I had one person, **one** companion, I would be happy. And as my memories returned, that person had become Zelda. I had wished that Zelda had been there with me.

We passed under the Hateno archway, entering the village. It was late, the sun had set at least an hour ago. I knew that only a few people would still be awake. Pruce would be running his shop, and Rhodes would be on the lookout for monsters. Purah would still be awake, but I didn't want to force Zelda to see her so late at night. So instead of following the main road, I turned left, up the small slope towards a small group of modern houses. I'll admit, at first, they had seemed gaudy to me, but after helping to build Tarrey Town, they didn't look as bad.

Crossing the bridge over Firly Pond, we came to a stop at my house.

"We're here," I stated. Zelda didn't respond. "Zelda?" Nothing.

I leaned to the side, trying to see her face. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing quietly. She'd fallen asleep during the ride. Apparently, her Stamina had been severely drained over the years. Carefully, I slid off Epona. Taking Zelda into my arms, I motioned for Epona to move into my own personal stable, before taking Zelda towards my house. Thankfully, Bolson and Karson had gone back to their homes and weren't by the stove, or else I'd have a hard time explaining myself. Using my foot to open the door, I entered.

My amber lamps shimmered, illuminating the house. I walked up the stairs, passing by the bathroom door, before finally reaching my bed. Laying Zelda down, I pulled off her shoes, leaving them by the foot of the bed. I threw my blanket over her, before returning down the stairs.

Back outside, Epona was waiting inside the stable. I quickly took the pack and saddle off of her, and she shook as the weight was removed. I bid her goodnight, returning to my house.

I went into the room under the stairs. I placed the saddle and reins here, taking the Bow of Light from the sack. I hung it in my dining room, on a free bow rack, right next to Revali's Bow.

Examining my house, I tidied up a bit, emptying the sink of any plates, putting them all back into the cupboard. Other than that, the house was clean. There was nothing I could do. I went back into my storage room. If Impa wanted us to travel, I would have to bring certain clothing with me. I would need to bring my Gerudo Set, as well as the Flamebreaker Set and Snowquill set. That was too much for me to carry, so I would need to buy a backpack somewhere. Pruce probably had one in stock. Setting those clothes aside, I went through the numerous weapons I had. I didn't want Zelda to be defenseless, so I had to choose a weapon for her. Nothing too heavy, but it had to be in good condition, and pretty durable.

In the end, I chose a simple Soldier's Sword. It wasn't hard to use, and it was durable enough for me to be comfortable. Hopefully, if she had to use it, I would be there to finish the fight for her.

Speaking of Swords, Impa had asked me about Master Sword just before we'd left. Apparently, this is what the Sword looked like before I'd died. Neither of us had any idea why it had returned to this look, and the spirit inside was unresponsive. Then again, every change had been a good thing so far, so I wasn't complaining.

Stepping back outside, I looked up at the moon. It shone just above my head, so I assumed that it was close to midnight. That was fine. I wanted to help Zelda regain her lost Stamina, so I wanted to create some sort of healthy meal that would taste good, and would do just that.

I sat by the bridge, legs dangling over the edge for a while. Time passed quickly, and soon, I could see the sun rising above the horizon. I stood, moving over to the stove.

Putting my hand into my pouch, I dug around for the ingredients I needed. I set two eggs aside, along with some wheat, sugar, and milk.

I ignited the fire, letting the stove heat. I wanted to make something new. I wanted to make a breakfast that would be sweet, like a crepe, but it not overly sweet so that it was considered a dessert. Cracking open a few eggs, I poured them into a bowl that I placed on the table next to the stove. I poured in some milk, before beginning to grind my flour. Slowly, the wheat was reduced to a white powder, which I poured into the bowl. Quickly stirring, the mixture became a creamy blend, which didn't taste that bad. I poured in a small amount of sugar, stirring again, just to make sure no lumps were left. By this time, the stove was nice and hot. Placing a small amount of water in the pan, I quickly poured some of the cream into the pan. It spread out until it reached the sides of the pan, conforming to the pan's circular shape. Spreading the heat evenly across the pan, the underside was cooked quickly. Carefully, flipping it over, I saw that the cooked side was a golden brown. By now the sun was starting to heat the air, and Hateno Village was beginning to wake up.

"Ohohoh!" Bolson came up behind me. "I've heard that you're the hero." He laughed. "You sure spend money like one." I grimaced. So even he heard about it. "Whatcha making?"

"I'm trying to make something new. It's like a crepe, but it's less sweet." I said, moving it to an empty plate. I poured some more cream into the pan, starting a new one. "It's meant to be eaten for breakfast."

"They look like little thin cakes." He noted. "Can I have one?"

"Sure. I don't know how they taste." He took it off the plate, ripping a piece of, before quickly popping it into his mouth. I watched him as he chewed, flipping over the next one.

"It's good. A little bland though." I nodded.

"I don't want it to be too sweet." I finished the next one, pouring some more cream into the pan. "I was thinking of putting some honey on it or something."

"That sounds tasty. Here Karson, have some." Bolson handed it to Karson, who also took a little piece off.

"I like it." He said, swallowing. He took a bigger piece, putting it into his mouth again.

They seemed to like it, which to me meant it was a success. Finishing the last of the cream, I was left with three of these breakfast crepes. Dumping some water into the stove, the flame stopped burning, leaving me with some leftover wood that I could use again later. I took the plate with the food back inside, along with the bowl I had used. Placing it in the sink, I quickly pulled out two more plates, along with two sets of forks and knives. I set them on the table, with the plate of food in the middle. I moved one of each onto a plate. I filled to glasses with water, setting them on the table as well. Finally, I pulled a stick of butter out of my pouch, along with some bread that I had taken from the tavern. Still warm (which made no sense, since it had been sitting in my pouch for a day). I placed a small slab of butter on each, before pulling out one last ingredient. Courser Bee Honey.

Cracking open the hive, I let a moderate amount of honey drip over each of them. Perfect. I took a moment to find pride in my creation, before going up the stairs to my bedroom.

Zelda had curled herself into the blankets, rolling away from the sunlight that streamed through the window. I smiled down at her.

"Zelda. It's time to wake up." I pulled the blanket off of her, folding it into a chair by the desk. "I've prepared breakfast."

She looked up at me, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She moved slowly, still half asleep, but she did find her boots, pulling them on. She stood, looking around.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"This is my house. I bought it a while back." I said.

"I wasn't aware that you owned a home." She said softly. She was staring at a spot on the wall. Looking at it, I realized that it was a picture of us, along with all the other Champions. The one that Kass had given me. She smiled sadly, before following me down the stairs.

I stood by the dining table, which was surrounded by weapon racks. Zelda looked around the room. "Are those…?"

"Yes. After I defeated the Blights, the leaders gave me their old weapons. I didn't want them to break, so I've been keeping them here." Zelda walked up to each one, examining them. I waited patiently.

Finally, Zelda turned to the table. "What's this?"

"I made us breakfast," I said, pulling out her chair. "I hope it tastes good."

"I've never seen such a thing before." She remarked. "What's it called?"

"Emm…" I rubbed the back of my head. They didn't have a name cause I'd just invented them. Remembering what Bolson had said, I blurted the first name that came to mind. "Pancakes. They're called pancakes."

Zelda nodded, poking at it, causing some of the honey to drip off the top. I sat down across from her, waiting for her to eat. She cut a small piece off, and with the grace befitting of royalty, slipped it into her mouth.

Her eyes widened, and suddenly, she was eating much faster. She didn't even have to say anything. I could tell that she liked it. I took a bite of my own. I had to admit, I'd outdone myself. The honey complemented its own taste, making me wish for another bite every time. I took a bite of the leftover bread, before taking a swig of water. By the time I had finished, Zelda had already finished the second pancake. I was fine with that. I had a few snacks tucked away in my pouch. She sighed with contentment.

"That was very appealing Link." She started. "Thank you."

"No problem." I stood, taking her plate to the sink. Quickly washing them off, I used a dishrag to dry them. Zelda stood behind me, watching as I worked. I put them in the cupboard, wiping the forks and knives too. After I'd finished the dishes, I turned back to her.

"Impa wanted us to bring her book to a research lab. I said, moving towards my storage room. "We can either do that now, or we can relax first. Which do you want?"

"Let us get it over with." I nodded, grabbing the book.

"Then let's go." I opened the door, Zelda following at my heels.

"Ohhhh, Link!" Bolson sang. "Why didn't you tell us you had someone over! We would have introduced ourselves!" He pranced over. "Hello, darling! I'm Bolson, head of Bolson Construction! And this spunky lass is Karson!"

"Hey!"

"Um...Hello, my name is Zelda." She clung to my arm. She did not seem comfortable.

"No need to be shy!" Bolson sang. "Now tell me, how is Link?" I cringed.

'_What?!'_

"Well, he's very kind…"

"No, how i-"

"We have to go Bolson." I cut him off. "You can ask again never."

"Don't be like that honey!" He called after me. I ignored him, crossing the wooden bridge towards the main road.

"He's back!" Someone called.

"He brought a girl?!" Someone else said.

"He won!" People called, spotting me.

"Stay close." I told Zelda. She curled her arm inside of mine, linking us together. A large gathering of people surrounded us as we traveled towards the lab. They all shouted at me, asking if I'd won. I wondered if this is what Sidon felt like.

"Hey, mister!" Nebb called, running to me. "Everyone keeps saying that you're a hero. Is it true?" He shook with anticipation.

"Yeah. It's true."

"Alright! You're so cool, mister! I wanna be a hero when I grow up!" He ran off, presumably to tell his friends. As we neared the center of the town, the crowd grew thicker, and it became harder to walk. Zelda seemed desperate to escape, and I was starting to feel the same.

"GUYS!" I shouted. The crowd quieted, listening to what I had to say. "If we could have some space, I'd be thankful." The crowd shuffled backward. "We're trying to get to the lab. If you'd let us pass, I'd be grateful."

"Listen to him," Reede said from above. He stood over us, in the garden around his house. "I'm sure whatever he's doing is important." Some of the crowd seemed to accept it, going back to whatever they'd been doing before. The rest seemed to want some answers.

"Please." I pleaded.

"If you let him pass, perhaps he will speak tonight. We will call a town meeting." Reede said. "He will be able to answer all your questions then, but you must let him go." Finally, most of the crowd dissipated, except for a few stragglers.

"Thanks."

"Of course." He held up his hand. "But, do be prepared to answer many questions. You might be there for a long time." I sighed.

"When will it start?"

"I think 7:00 is a good time, don't you?" I nodded. "And do tell us where she came from." He disappeared.

"Great…" I resigned myself to a long night of speaking. "Just great." I looked back at Zelda. People were still looking at her curiously, but at least they weren't so close anymore, something she seemed grateful for. "Let's go."

Making our way past the message board, we finally made it to the bottom of the hill. The kids weren't spying on Purah anymore, probably because her secret had been revealed. So the kids were probably entertaining themselves in other ways now. Maybe they were playing somewhere, I didn't know.

We walked up the slope silently. Zelda seemed to be less nervous now that we weren't in the center of the village.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just...there are so many people...it is hard to believe…" She trailed off.

"Told you. Hylians are tough. They won't die." We passed by Koyin's farm. "Actually, the oldest guy here was a soldier during the Calamity." Zelda didn't say anything, staring out over the town.

Rounding the last bend, the lab was finally in sight. The blue flame flickered in the wind, but it still held strong, powering everything inside the lab. I knew that Purah and Symin were waiting for me to come back. Probably waiting for me to bust their door down.

Zelda stared at the blue flame, enamored by its properties. I knew if I let her, we'd be standing here all day, so I nudged her just a bit, bringing her back to reality. "Later." She nodded. With that, I opened the door.

Purah looked over, standing on her stool. When she saw my face, her eyes brightened, but just as quickly, they turned to confusion. She stared at Zelda for a moment.

"...Princess?"

* * *

**I'm hoping to update every week, probably late Friday night. We'll see how it goes.**

**Also, do you guys want longer chapters, or is this length good?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

**So this chapter is mostly about the break they take before they begin to travel. There isn't much action, so I'm not sure if** it's** as interesting as other chapters. I would appreciate a Review, just to let me know if people are enjoying this story. Is there anything I should change, or anything that I missed, you know?**

"Hi!"** \- Speaking**

_'Hi'_** \- Thought**

_"Hi"_** \- Telepathy**

**"Hi" - Magic**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters associated with it. If I did, every game would have Romance. Beautiful, Beautiful Romance.**

* * *

"Oh! I can't believe it!" Purah shouted in excitement. "Your sealing powers kept you just as young as before! This is unbelievable! To think, they could suspend you in time just like the Shrine of Resurrection! If I could isolate the component, I could fix my own machine!"

"Excuse me…" Zelda began, letting go of my arm. "You are?" Purah paused.

"Oh! Of course, you don't recognize me like this! I'm Purah! Hyrule's lead researcher!" She snapped. "I had a mishap with one of my inventions, and it turned me into a six-year-old. But don't worry! I'm perfectly fine!" Zelda held her hands over her mouth eyes shining with tears.

"You're alive!" Zelda stepped forwards.

"Yeah! And since you're here, I'm guessing that Calamity Ganon is gone?" She asked, hopping down from her stool. Symin approached, seeming to ask the same question.

"Yup," I said. "We won. He's gone."

"Yeah!" She snapped. "Oh, I can't wait to catch up with you Princess! It's been so long!"

"Purah? I think Link is here for a different reason." Symin cut in. I thanked him silently, holding the book in my hand.

"Purah?" I started. "Zelda and I found out that we possess pieces of this legendary artifact. It's called the Triforce, but the books on it are in old Hylian, and we can't read it." I held up the book. "Impa said that a research lab might be able to decipher it? Do you think it's possible."

"Let me see." She said, holding out her hands. I placed the book in her grasp, and she quickly examined the writing. "We might have something...but it'll take a while. At least a few days."

"That's fine. As long as you can find something." She nodded.

"More importantly, I want to talk to the Princess! Shoo!" She directed Symin and I outside, shutting the door behind her.

We looked at each other. "I'd let her go. She won't take no for an answer." Symin said. I agreed. We ended up going back into town.

* * *

_Zelda's POV_

Purah shover the two outside, before turning to me. I couldn't believe that these people were still alive. My old mentors were alive!

"So!" She smirked. "Why's he calling you Zelda?"

"Umm...uhh…" I stammered.

"Cuz from what **I **remember, he used to call you Princess, just like the rest of us...so?" Her smile told me that she already knew, but she was just forcing me to say it for her own entertainment. She was still the same as 100 years ago.

"I didn't want him to call me Princess, because I wanted him to call me Zelda. I asked him to."

"Okay...but why?" Her smile grew evil. "Was it because you didn't want to be Princess, or...was it because you like him?"

I felt my face heating, knowing that I probably looked like an apple. She was evil! "You know that I like him! Don't tease me!"

She laughed. "Seems like that regality goes away when you're embarrassed. But that doesn't really matter." She paused. "You know, Link's pretty famous now. I'm sure he'll have some fangirls soon. You might lose him to someone else if you don't act fast."

"What?!"

She laughed. "I'm just telling you. Some of the girls really like him. Now, tell me, how are you?"

We spent the next few hours talking. Purah gave me a quick story of what had happened in the last 100 years. After the Guardians had burned the central farm fields, they had retreated back towards the castle. Only a few came far from it, so that was where most towns sprang up. Otherwise, Hyrule was mostly intact. Most casualties came from the people living in Castle Town, and the Soldiers of Hyrule. While those were many people, it had not been the majority of Hyrule's citizens.

"And then Link comes running in here, wearing this weird outfit, and he's all "Am I ready?" Like C'mon! You did everything! I don't even know how he could doubt himself." So it seemed that even Link wasn't always sure of himself. He's said so before, but this was the first time I'd heard him voicing it. Of course, he hadn't been nearly as talkative before, but I been able to get him to tell me about himself. He'd admitted to being scared that he couldn't meet people's expectations for him, which had surprised me since he seemed overly capable.

I was content to listen to Purah for the rest of the day, but my stomach seemed to disagree. I was just about to ask for some food when the door opened. Link stepped in, followed by Symin. Link had a backpack strapped over the Master Sword and was chewing on something on a stick. I stared at the food, my stomach wishing that I had something like that.

"Hey!" Purah shouted. "You can't just come in here whenever! We were talking!" Link ignored her.

"Purah. It's time that we get back to work. You've been talking for four hours." Symin said. I raised my eyebrows. It certainly hadn't felt like that to me, but Link didn't refute him, so it must be true.

Suddenly, my stomach grumbled loud enough to be heard throughout the room. I froze, my mind scrambling for something to say.

"Thought so." Link said. "I made this for you." He pulled something from his pouch. I took it from his hands, unable to meet his eyes. It seemed to be fried mushrooms and meat on a skewer. Biting into it, my mouth was filled with juices. Link had become an even better cook than he was 100 years ago.

As I ate, I could feel my energy returning to me. The more time I spent out here, the more I realized just how much energy I'd lost. Now, I got tired much sooner, which made it harder to enjoy the fact that I wasn't trapped anymore.

Soon, all that was left was the small wooden skewer that had had the food on it. Link took it from me, tucking it back into his pouch. He'd finished his skewer, just waiting for me to finish. Purah and Symin had gone into the back of the lab, whispering about something. I was slightly curious, but I felt much more comfortable with Link around.

I followed Link back to his house. While we were passing the board in the center of the town, I saw that the board was plastered with posters displaying the fact that there would be a town meeting tonight at 7:00. In the corner, it said that the Hero of Hateno would be speaking.

'_Hero of Hateno? What do they mean?'_ Link ignored the signs, continuing back to his house. We were nearing the bend before his house, when Link took a sudden left, going into a shop called "Vestest Clothing Boutique".

Opening the door, instead of stepping towards the empty counter he turned to the corner behind the door. "Sophie?"

"Yes?" Stepping inside, I saw a small girl standing in the corner.

"Could I get some clothes for her?" He pointed over his shoulder. "She only has this pair, and I don't think she wants to stay in these for the next week." The girl nodded.

"I'll just need to measure her. We should be done in about an hour." Link nodded. Reaching back into his pouch, he pulled out about 15 golden rupees. He turned to me.

"I'm giving you 4000 rupees." He said, pushing them into my hand. "Buy anything you want. I'll be waiting at my house. You know how to get there, right?"

I just have to go up the slope and over the bridge." He nodded, smiling.

"Alright." He turned back to Sophie. "Take care of her." He stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

"Let me get my measuring tape." Sophie stepped out of the corner, walking into the back of the store." I waited silently by the door. Finally, she returned, holding a tape measure in her hands.

She took my measurements, which was very awkward since she refused to leave the corner. When she'd finally finished, I could tell that the sun was starting to get low based on how long the shadows were. She went under the counter. "So, we have a few things in your size. What do you want?"

"I would like some pajamas and a simple dress. Something for festivities." She shuffled around, pulling out two sets of clothing. The pajamas were a light blue, made of light material, perfect for sleeping. The dress was thicker. It was a deep blue, with laces over the front. The sleeves were short, meant to come down to the elbow. The dress was very long, seemingly meant to cover the feet as well. "Could I get some short boots as well?" She pulled a shoebox labeled size seven from underneath the counter. "And a bra?"

"I see…" She looked at me, looking hesitant. "Are you comfortable with me taking your bra size, or can you just tell me it?"

"Oh. 36D." Sophie went to a rack hidden behind a few shelves. She brought a simple, blue bra back, placing it on top of the small pile.

"Is that it?"

"How much is this?" Even though Link had given me 4000 rupees, I didn't want to spend all of it.

"Right now, this is about 2400 rupees."

"Hmm...could I get another outfit like the one that I am currently wearing." Sophie looked it over.

"That looks like a Claree product. Let me see if we have something like it." She went back into the back of the store. I fiddled with the money. I'd never actually had to pay for anything before. I only had to request something, and it was either custom made, or paid for by a servant. I knew that Golden rupees were worth 300 rupees, so all I would have to do was some simple arithmetic.

"You're lucky. We still have one like it. It's the last one, so it'll be a little more expensive."

"How much?"

"With everything else, your total is 3200 rupees." I gave her 11 of my rupees. Nodding she shoved them into the drawer, giving me 5 red rupees. "Thanks for shopping at Vestest Clothing Boutique." She said, returning to the corner she'd stood in originally.

Stepping outside, I saw people beginning to gather in the town center. I hurried over to Link's house. As I was crossing the bridge, I spotted Link standing over his outdoor stove, seemingly cooking us dinner. Hearing my footsteps, he perked up.

"Did you get yourself something nice?" He asked, shuffling the frying pan.

"I got a few things." I placed my leftover rupees on the table next to him, where there was a leftover stick of butter.

"Dinner's almost done. We need to eat fast, they're expecting me to be there in 45 minutes." He poured water onto the fire. "Go upstairs and put your clothes away."

"Could we get some?"

"No Bolson." Link said tiredly, bringing the pan inside with him. I did as he said, climbing the stairs to his bedroom. Opening a random drawer, I placed my pajamas and outfit inside. I lay the dress on the bed. If we were going to go out, I wanted to look presentable. I quickly changed into the new dress I'd just bought. It was designed for functionality over formality, so it was easy enough to put on. I tightened the straps, tying them in a knot on my chest. I was wearing an undershirt, so none of my skin was showing. I put the clothes I had been wearing to the side so that I could wash them later. I pulled off the boots that Claree had given me, opting for the new ones I had just bought. They only came up to my ankle's which I felt was better for this occasion.

* * *

_Link's POV_

I'd made a big dinner, knowing that it was a little early to eat. I had just finished cleaning the pan when Zelda came down the stairs. She was wearing a deep blue dress, meant for villagers. It was weird to see her in something so frugal, but somehow, she still made if seem elegant.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"You look great!" I answered honestly. She smiled. '_Oh, Goddesses! Why does she look so cute?!'_ "I made us Poultry Pilaf today. I hope it tastes good." She sat down, reaching for her fork. I hadn't been able to add any stamina regenerating ingredients this time, but it was filling. She blew on it since it was still hot, before carefully taking a bite.

"This is really tasty!" She beamed. "I wish I was able to cook like you!" She began to eat again. I took a bite of it. The rice was cooked to perfection, the butter perfectly complementing its flavor.

"I could teach you," I said, in between bites. "I'm fine with it." That seemed to please Zelda.

We ate in silence for a moment, before Zelda asked, "Hero of Hateno?"

"Hah, they gave that title to the Champion who died defending Fort Hateno. That happens to be me, so when they found out about it, they started calling me the hero…" I trailed off.

"How did they find out?"

"Purah ran through the town. She told anyone who'd listen to her." I sighed. "They know that the Princess was there too, so I'm sure they'd treat you with just as much reverence." She laughed nervously.

We finished just before the meeting was supposed to start. I put our dishes in the sink, intending to do the later. Stepping outside, I saw that Bolson and Karson were still sitting by the fire.

"Bolson!" He looked up. "Could you move the stove inside? It's easier to cook and prepare there. Just put it right next to the cupboard. Also, could I get a new bed."

"Of course, darling. That'll be 200 rupees!" He sang. I tossed him a silver rupee, along with the five red ones Zelda had given me earlier. "Oh, Karson! We have work to do!"

"Hey!" Karson called back. Zelda and I crossed the bridge, leaving them to work.

"Zelda?" I started. "They're probably gonna ask about you. Do you want me to tell the truth?" Zelda considered it for a moment, before shaking her head.

"I feel that it would be a bit too much for me at the moment."

"Alright. I won't tell them."

"What will you say?"

"Ehh, I'll make something up. Don't worry." We approached the center of the town. It seemed like most of the town wanted to hear what I had to say. Many people had brought their chairs, sitting in an unorganized group just beneath Reede's house. I sighed, walking up the stairs to Reede's house. Zelda followed me, trying to hide from the stares.

"There you are!" Reede called, coming out of his house. "We're just about to start."

"How does this work?" I asked. "Like, is there a procedure or…?"

"That's up to you." He grabbed my shoulder. "They don't care how you do it, they just want to hear from you." He smiled as Clavia and Karin came out. "I'll introduce you, and after that, just do whatever you want." He directed his family into the crowd.

Just as the central clock struck 7:00, Reede stepped forward, entering the crowd's line of sight. He raised his hands, and the crowd took notice, going silent.

"Thank you for coming! We realize that this notice was last minute, but we have some exciting news!" He waved his hands, gesturing for me to come forward.

"Stay back. No need to draw attention." I told Zelda, stepping up next to Reede.

"The Hero of Hateno has returned!" The crowd cheered. He waited for them to quiet down before he continued. "We all know that he left three days ago to defeat the Calamity. He's graciously agreed to speak to us tonight!" I waved to them. "Now then, let us listen to what he has to say!" He stepped back, descending the slope into the crowd.

"Umm...So, I've never actually spoken to a crowd like this, so if you could do me a favor and not get too rowdy, I'll try and answer every question you have, okay?" I cleared my throat. "I'll just give some basic info first: My name is Link. Yes, I am the Hero who died at Fort Hateno, and yes, Calamity Ganon has been defeated. Now then, any questions?"

People burst from their seats, waving their arms up, screaming for my attention. I glanced over the crowd, looking for someone who I knew wouldn't ask a question that I couldn't answer. "Uhh, you!" I pointed at a man standing near the back. He wasn't a resident of Hateno, so he would probably ask something simple.

"Uhh, so, I heard that the Hero of Hateno died like, 100 years ago! How are you him?"

"Well…" I paused. "You remember the old legends about the Sheikah, and how they were super advanced technologically?" He nodded. "On the Great Plateau, they placed a special medical shrine, called the "Shrine of Resurrection". When I fell, they put me in there. I've been healing for the last century."

"How do we know it's you?" Manny asked. I pulled the Master Sword off my back.

"I pulled this sword out of the stone just before I become a Royal Guard. This is the Blade of Evil's Bane. The legendary sword that sleeps in Great Hyrule Forest." I jumped off, landing just before the crowd. I placed the Master Sword on the ground. "It's said that only the Spirit of the Hero can wield it. Go ahead." I nodded to Manny. He stepped forward, unprepared for all the attention.

He stood above the sword, slightly nervous. He bent down to grab the handle. Just as his fingers brushed it, he was pushed back as the sword shined. The light faded quickly, retreating back into the sword. "We could try it all day, and you'd never be able to pick it up." Manny nodded, backing away. I crouched, grabbing the Master Sword from the dirt. It warmed to my touch as I placed it back into its sheath. I vaulted back up the wall to Reede's house. "Have I proven myself?"

"That's one freaky sword."

"I trust him."

"The sword was shiny!"

Whispers from the crowd reached my ears. Most of them seem pretty convinced, and anyone who wasn't was being refuted by the many people around them. I waited for them to settle down, looking back at Zelda. She was sitting by the town's statue of Hylia. She seemed pretty content. Noticing my gaze, she looked at me questioningly.

"Are you okay?" I asked with my eyes. She nodded in confirmation, and I turned back towards the crowd. Most of them were staring up at me, waiting for me to answer more questions. I waited for the last few people, before asking if there were any more questions.

"When were you done healing?"

"Just less than two months ago. I've been working fast."

"How did you get so much money?"

"When I travel, I usually gather lots of materials, which I can sell at various places."

"How was the fight? With the Calamity?" He elaborated.

"Hard. He was very powerful, and he was pretty smart too." I sat down, legs dangling over the wall. "I had to do a lot of preparation, and even then, I almost died a few times."

This continued on. They'd ask a question, sometimes related to my actual fight, some of them related to my travels, and others were just about my preferences. By now, some of the parents had gone home, taking their children to bed.

"Alright." I raised my hands. "It's getting pretty late, so don't you think we should start to wrap this up?" People glanced at the clock. I'd been here for three hours by now, and when I'd glanced back at Zelda, she seemed to be getting tired.

"Just one last question please." A familiar voice called out. She stepped forward, holding her notebook, still writing notes. "So when I was walking through town, I saw you with someone. Could you tell us why she was with you?"

I glanced back at Zelda, and she met my eyes, just as frozen as I was. "Well…" '_Crap! I said I'd make something up, but I didn't think about it. Dammit, Traysi!'_ I rubbed the back of my head. '_Maybe I can tell a half-truth, just something about her and the castle.'_

"Well?" She tapped her notebook with her pencil.

"Well, you see, I found her inside the castle. Umm...Ganon had her trapped there, and, since she doesn't have a home, I've been taking care of her." I nodded. '_I guess that's the story now…'_ I thought. Traysi nodded, quickly scribbling in her notebook.

"Classic hero saves a damsel in distress story…" She muttered. "Perfect for a new story. Thanks!" She disappeared into the crowd, walking towards the Inn.

"She is right, that's a classic fairytale."

"Yeah, but who knows what's legend anymore now?"

The crowd dispersed, all of them returning home. I stood, stretching my joints. Zelda stood, I could hear the grass rustling as she walked. "Sorry," I said, turning towards her. She cocked her head cutely. "That was the best I could come with on the spot."

"No. It's quite alright…" She smiled. "I did not want to reveal myself, and I forced you to create a story. I should be the one apologizing."

I tsked. "Don't blame yourself. It's fine. I'm glad that you could trust me to do something about it." We began to walk back to my house. Bolson had had more than enough time to add a new bed and move the stove inside.

People watched us as we walked past, but now that they'd had their questions answered, they weren't so curious, and they quickly moved onto whatever they had been doing before.

"Hey, Hero!" I heard as we approached the entrance of the village. Thadd waved at me. He ran up, holding his pitchfork lazily.

"My name is Link," I said. Thadd ignored me, brandishing his pitchfork.

"You've inspired me. I want to be as great a fighter as you are!" He thumped his chest.

"That's fine...but you might want to use an actual weapon then." I pointed at the pitchfork. "You can defend yourself with it, sure, but you won't be able to do any real damage. If you really care so much, I'd get a spear." Thadd paused, fiddling with the pitchfork.

"Uhh...where would I get a spear?" I knew that I didn't have any spears in storage. I could use them, but I preferred a one-handed weapon. Not even so that I could use a shield. I just liked being able to move fast.

"Pruce might have something, or you could look for a monster. They have some usually." Thadd began to tremble at the thought.

"I'll go to Pruce tomorrow…" He ran passed us, running home. I yawned, ready to go to bed. Talking to that many people was tiring.

* * *

_Zelda's POV_

Link and I continued towards his house. We passed a group of strange blockhouses. A small sign told me that these had been designed by Bolson. Link kept walking, across the wooden bridge. Just as he stepped onto the grass before his house, he paused, holding his hand up. He crouched, moving so slowly that his footsteps made no noise. Suddenly, he jumped forwards, trapping something within his hands. He stood, turning back to me.

"Sorry, but I spotted this guy, and I don't pass up on any materials."

"What did you find?" I asked, confused. He opened his hands slightly, allowing a bit of light to peek through.

"A Sunset Firefly. If you put them in potions, they can make you quieter. Other than that, they're pretty useless…" That was intriguing.

"So you've found a way to isolate its components?" I asked.

"Well, it takes a while, but yeah, you can extract the stuff."

"Could you do the same with frogs?" I asked cheekily.

"I'm not eating a frog." He said, stuffing the Firefly into his pouch. I laughed as he turned away, walking back towards the house. He opened the door, observing any changes that Bolson had made.

"He even replaced the floor with cobblestone…" Link muttered. Looking over, I saw that the stove had been placed where Link had asked. The floor around it had been replaced, presumably so that it wouldn't catch fire when he ignited the stove. Nodding, Link pulled the Master Sword over his head, holding the strap in his hand. He climbed the stairs, turning towards the bedroom. I followed, anticipating sleep.

"He did not…" Link said from around the corner. Curious, I stepped around him, observing the bedroom.

Instead of adding a new bed, as Link had asked, Bolson had taken the old bed and replaced it with a wider bed meant for two. He'd moved the bed into the center of the room, against the back wall, instead of being tucked into a corner. Bolson had even widened the room to fit Link's new bed.

'_Wait...Bolson replaced the bed with one meant for two people…'_ I blushed at the realization. Bolson had thought we were a couple! '_Not that I wish we weren't…'_ My thoughts took a turn for the worst, becoming a bit risque.

"Look," Link began, turning to me. I tried to get rid of my blush, barely able to look him in the eye. "Apparently Bolson is an idiot. I can sleep downstairs, and we'll get him to fix it in the morning."

"But this is your house! You should be able to sleep in your own bed!" I said. He shook his head.

"Yeah, but I can't make you sleep on the floor. I'll be fine."

Purah's words from before shot into my mind just as I was about to agree. I had to be aggressive if I was to get Link to myself.

"Umm...I don't...I don't mind sharing…" Link looked at me with the most confusion he had ever felt in his life. I could practically hear him thinking '_What did she just say?!'_

"I mean, uh, this is a bed meant for two people, correct? So I would not mind sharing it with you! I can't force you to sleep on the floor." I said quickly.

Any other time, Link would have denied me flat out, but I could tell that he was desperate for sleep. And I knew that he didn't have an extra blanket or pillow. '_Please say yes!'_ I screamed in my head.

"Are-are you sure?" He asked. I nodded vigorously. "Alright, I guess. Thanks for offering?" He seemed really unsure of himself. "Um, I'll get undressed in the bathroom. Tell me when you're done." He set his sword on the desk by his leg, retreating into the bathroom.

I quickly undressed, laying the dress I'd worn back into the drawer, and putting the shoes by the foot of the bed. I reached behind my back, unclasping my bra. I lay it into the drawer, next to the one I had just bought. I pulled the silk capris over my briefs, before pulling the top over my head. I buttoned them before removing my hair clips, placing them on the dresser by the bed.

"Link," I called softly. "I'm ready."

Link stepped out of the bathroom, holding his Tunic and boots in his hand. He kept the undershirt on, along with woolen pants that he'd tied up with a simple knot. He looked respectable, or at least as respectable as someone about to fall asleep could look. I sat on the left side of the bed, and Link stepped forward hesitantly.

"Are you sure? I can still sleep downstairs." He asked softly, sitting with his back to me.

"Yes," I replied. '_I want this.'_ I heard in my head. He nodded, before closing the shade on the Amber lamp, cutting off all light in the room. I crawled under the covers, relishing in the warmth. Link seemed apprehensive, but eventually, he conceded, pulling the covers over himself. He kept his back turned to me, keeping a respectful distance. I watched his frame for a moment, before rolling over, facing away from him. Oh, how I wished that he would hold me in his arms, but I knew that he'd never do that. As much as he had changed, he was still a knight at heart. I could tell him all I wanted that I didn't want to be a Princess anymore, and on the outside, he would agree, but he would still continue to treat me like a Princess, no matter what I did.

Soon, I heard his soft snores, telling me that he had fallen asleep. I rolled back over, staring at his back in the dark. It was true that in reality, he would always treat me like a Princess, but in my dreams, he would treat me as his wife. If only all dreams came true.

* * *

**So this chapter is shorter than the others, but I felt like this was a good place to stop, so I didn't write more for this chapter. I'll update again next Friday, around 9:00**


	6. Chapter 6

**Almost on time! Just half an hour later than I wanted.**

**Here's chapter 6 of Ending the Cycle, and I actually ended up writing a lot more than I thought I would before. This chapter is 11,000 words. I don't think I'm going to have another chapter this long, but I do think that they'll be generally longer than** ** before.**

* * *

**Anyway, I was thinking that maybe I should actually start responding to the few reviews I have gotten so far.**

**Lyria Gloris: Thank you! I have been working hard to make sure that this is an improvement over New Times. And this chapter is even longer!**

**Tartarus0884: Thank you for your compliments! They really inspire me to continue writing!**

**Bluecrimsonflames: Thank you! You don't have to worry, I didn't rush it. This chapter was already completed before I posted last week.**

**And to the one Guest Reviewer: You are right. Link's hormones are gonna start skyrocketing soon!**

* * *

"Hi!"** \- Speaking**

_'Hi'_** \- Thought**

_"Hi"_** \- Telepathy**

**"Hi" - Magic**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters associated with it. If I did, every game would have Romance. Beautiful, Beautiful Romance.**

* * *

_Day 2_

I woke up to the sun beating down on my face. It was hot, of course, it was. It was the middle of summer. I could hear the birds chirping outside my window. I was surprisingly sweaty, which was weird since I'd purposely chosen light clothing to sleep in. Opening my eyes, I realized that the blanket had been piled on top of me haphazardly. That was also weird since I rarely moved when I slept. I kicked the blanket off of me, and it fell to the floor. Still, I felt like something was clinging to me, making it hard to move. I glanced down.

Zelda had wrapped herself around me, clinging to my side with an unprecedented amount of strength. As I moved, Zelda snuggled deeper into me, her legs covering me, head resting on my chest.

'_I feel like an oversized doll…'_ I thought. Every time I moved, she would tighten her grip, refusing to let me go. At this point, I had given up on trying to escape. She would wake up eventually, and be forced to let me out.

Sure enough, after half an hour, Zelda finally began to stir. Rolling over to avoid the sunlight, she released her grip on my torso. I quickly rolled out of the bed, replacing myself with the blanket I had kicked to the floor.

I pulled on the Hylian Tunic, forgoing the extra straps. I'd be spending the day around my house, no need to waste energy putting on all my gear. I pulled my boots on, just as Zelda began to sit up.

"What time is it?" She asked tiredly.

"Morning time," I answered, grabbing the Master Sword. "Good morning. I'm gonna make us breakfast." I stepped down the stairs, already digging through my pouch for ingredients.

I struck flint against stone, igniting the wood beneath the stove. I would need to go into my storage room for some new wood soon, but it would work for now. I put a small layer of water in the frying pan, laying a piece of meat on the cutting table. Carving away the fat, I heard Zelda descend the stairs behind me. Cutting the meat in two, I lay them in the pan. I diced some Hyrule Herbs sprinkling them over the meat as it seared. Just as the water began to boil, I flipped the meat over, showing me the deep brown of cooked steak.

"Zelda? Could you grab two plates from the cupboard?" I asked.

"Yes, of course!" She appeared to my left, opening the cupboard doors. She took the plates carefully, placing them next to me. I nodded in thanks, prodding the meat as it cooked. Just a few minutes later, I used my spatula to flip them onto the plates. Pulling two eggs from y pouch, I cracked them open, and they fried quickly on the already hot pan. I cut them apart, placing each on a separate steak. Finally, I pulled rock salt out of my pouch, grabbing a grater from my utensil drawer. Placing both on the table, I turned back to the plates. I grabbed two steak knives, knowing how tough the meat would be. Placing them on the plates, breakfast was finally done.

I turned, holding the two plates in my hand. Zelda was staring at me with the cutest face of confusion I'd ever seen. Her eyebrows were scrunched together, her mouth slightly open, making an o shape. It looked like she had just seen something that broke her reality.

"What?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"Didn't you...Did you not put that Firefly in there last night?" She pointed at my pouch. "How did you keep all that in there?!" She cried.

"Oh," I looked down at my pouch, placing the plates on the table. "It's magical. I don't remember where I got it, but anything that I can fit inside it will disappear. So I can put as much stuff as I want inside." I reached backward, putting my hand inside. "I have a lot of stuff in here."

"May I see?" She asked. I could see the fire in her eyes. She would study this pouch until she had worked out all of its rules. She would probably try to find out if there was a limit to how much I could put in. There probably was, but it would be so ludicrously high that there wasn't any need to think about it.

"Go ahead." I detached the pouch from the strap. I handed it to her before sitting down. "Be careful though. If stuff falls out, it'll take a while to clean up." One time, I had made the mistake of opening the pouch upside down. I had taken a diamond to the face and been buried to my knees in materials. Many of my living samples had escaped, which was a pain since they were the most difficult to gather.

"How does it work?" She asked, reaching inside.

"I kinda just think about what I want, and it appears in my hand," I said, cutting my steak open. Perfectly cooked, just the slightest bit of pink.

"That's amazing…" She pulled out an egg. "It seems to store materials in another plane of existence, where time has no effect…" She pulled out a lizard, which scrambled in her grasp.

"Yeah. Everything stays fresh. I can even store meat and fish." She reached back inside, pulling out an entire bird. It just barely fit through the opening, so she had a hard time putting it back. "Zelda, eat. It's gonna get cold." She laughed lightly, putting the pouch on the table between us.

I reattached it when I finished, and I sat silently, waiting for Zelda to finish eating. Honestly, there wasn't much to do now. We were on break. I didn't have any monsters to slay, no places to travel to. It was freeing, but, my life had been so full of doing things, that sitting still like this didn't feel natural to me. Then again, I knew that soon I wouldn't be able to relax like this, so I might as well enjoy it while I could.

"Thank you, Link. It was very tasty." Zelda said, standing up. I followed suit, taking my plate to the sink. I washed them down, handing them to Zelda to dry. We cleaned quickly, only taking a few minutes to finish. I stepped outside, feeling the sun shine down on my face. It was a beautiful day. Small flowers bloomed in the garden, peppering the green grass with spots of pinks and blues.

Zelda was wearing the set she'd received from Claree. Wait, actually, instead of pure white, this one was a little on the pink side, meaning that it was one of her new sets of clothing.

"Do you have any laundry?" I asked. "There's a basin by the stairs. I'll take it into town later."

"Okay." She said, walking past me. She seemed to bask the sunlight, taking in its warmth. She walked to the edge of the garden, stopping just before the cliff above Firly Pond. Epona was grazing nearby, having moved from the stable. I watched as Zelda walked along the edge of the cliff, gazing down at the Pond. She watched the fish swim by, deep below the surface of the water. I knew that she was trying to make the most of the time we had, just like I was.

"What would you like to do today?" I asked. She looked up at me, eyes shining.

"I don't know...what can we do?" She asked.

"Well…" I wondered. There wasn't much around. I had already taken Zelda through town, and while the woods were teeming with life, that would only hold her interest for so long. Suddenly, an idea struck. "You know, there's a shrine nearby. I don't know if I could get it to work, but I might be able to take you inside."

"Could you really?" She asked, breathless. I knew that she had always wanted to see the mysteries hidden within the Shrines. She had hated being unable to do anything about her lack of information, which was one of the reasons she had blown up at me that day.

"I can't promise anything, but I will try my best," I said. She threw herself around me, crying tears of joy. I took a step back, trying to support both of us.

"Thank you!"

Was it just me, or did Zelda seem a lot more emotional than she had been 100 years ago? To me, it seemed like she was much quicker to sadness or happiness. Maybe it was because she had been trapped for 100 years, I didn't know.

"It's hidden behind this bend," I said, walking across the bridge. Zelda had refused to let go of my hand, and I could feel her grip tighten as we walked. We turned right, passing between Bolson's houses. The shrine came into view, glowing a bright blue. "This is the Myahm Agana Shrine," I said. "It's pretty boring for a shrine, but it's also pretty safe. There aren't any enemies inside, so your free to explore as long as you want." I stepped inside the Shrine, standing on the circular elevator. Zelda stepped inside, already enamored by the design.

"Aieee!" She shrieked, jumping towards me. We had just begun descending. I was a bit confused, before remembering that I was the only Hylian in 10,000 years to deal with this kind of technology.

I didn't care about that much though. I was more thankful that I had been allowed inside. Either the shrine only needed the Sheikah Slate (which Zelda had), or it reacted to the Spirit of the Hero.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to stifle the laughter bubbling from my chest. Obviously, I had failed, since Zelda glared up at me, pouting.

"Don't laugh!" She shouted. "I didn't expect it!"

"Alright! Sorry! Sorry!" I held up my free hand, trying to placate her. She turned away with a hmph, refusing to look at me. She hadn't let go of my hand though, so I knew she wasn't that mad.

Just then, the elevator opened up, revealing the shrine to Zelda's view. She gasped, pushing her hand against the barrier keeping her from falling off. Personally, I didn't like this Shrine much. I'd had to use the apparatus, holding the Sheikah Slate at a really awkward angle, trying to guide the ball through the maze for about an hour before I realized I could just flip it over. That had hurt.

The elevator came to a stop, and a part of the barrier disappeared, allowing us to step off into the Shrine. Zelda immediately ran to the wall, her need to learn overtaking her other thoughts. I let her go, knowing that this was what made her happy. And making Zelda happy made me happy.

She danced around the shrine, watching the energy seep through the walls. She seemed to be trying to decipher the constellations dotting the walls, but she came up with nothing before she moved towards the apparatus.

"What's this?" She asked, tapping the apparatus.

"That was the trial. That door over there was locked," I pointed over to the Monk's room. "And I had to get the ball through the maze, and into the hole." I pointed to where the ball sat now, glowing blue, nestled in the pit.

"Okay?"

"This module reacts to the Sheikah Slate. If you tap it, it'll activate." Zelda bit her lip, nodding to herself. Tentatively, she pulled the Sheikah Slate from her hip. Placing it on the stone, the Sheikah Slate began to vibrate, and the module began to glow. I watched as she moved the Sheikah Slate away, causing the maze to tilt the same direction that the Sheikah Slate was.

"It...it can be controlled without contact?!" She asked, astonished. "How is that possible?!" I shrugged.

"The Sheikah had some really cool technology. It's probably a property of the ancient energy they use or something." I tried to answer to the best of my ability. "You'd probably be better off asking Purah. I'm sure she understands more than I do."

Zelda played with the apparatus, rotating the Slate in every direction. The apparatus followed her movements perfectly, barely behind her movements. She tapped the apparatus again, and the maze returned to its resting position. She walked towards the Monk's room, peering inside. "What was this?"

I walked past her, stepping up to the Monk's chamber. I remembered the first time I'd stepped up to one of these. When the barrier had exploded, it had completely freaked me out. The old man (who turned out to be the King) had asked me to get the treasure. I had no idea what the treasure was, so when I'd gotten to the final room, I had been super confused. Having a spirit orb enter your body had also been terrifying for me. Then the monk had dissolved. That had left me with several questions.

"In each shrine, there was a monk sitting here, waiting for me to complete the trial...after I finished, they'd give me a spirit orb, before they died, dissolving." I turned to her. "It was actually pretty creepy to watch."

"A spirit orb?"

"I could trade four of them to Hylia. She would increase my health or stamina. That's why I can go a day or two without sleep."

"You were able to speak with Hylia? How?"

"All I had to do was pray at one of her statues. She'd speak to me." I paused. "I don't know if she'll do it anymore though. After I finished all the shrines I never heard from her again…"

"Still, you got to speak with a goddess! Do you know how much I wished that she'd speak with me?!" Zelda ranted.

"Trust me, I know." I stepped down from the platform. "There isn't much left to do in here. Do you want to go back?" Zelda nodded, and we walked back to the elevator. This time, Zelda was prepared, and we rode back up in comfortable silence.

Stepping outside, I squinted as the sunlight entered my eyes. It seemed to be just above my head. "It's about time that I start making lunch." We walked back to my house. "What do you feel like?"

"I don't care. Make anything you see fit." We crossed over the wooden bridge. Zelda ran ahead, enjoying the summer breeze that swept by.

"Alright then." '_Maybe...I want to make something tasty and warm…'_

"Actually…" Zelda trailed off, looking down at the grass. "Yesterday night, you spoke of teaching me how to cook…"

"Oh!" I smiled. "Of course. We'll make something simple. Like a soup!"

She clasped her hands in front of her, smiling brightly. "Oh thank you, Link!" She rushed inside.

I held my hand over my heart. '_Why?!'_ Why did her smile make me feel like this?! She was so pure and sweet, so happy! If this kept up, I wouldn't be able to take it. I wasn't supposed to feel that way about her!

In the back of my head, I wondered vaguely if past me had ever had to grapple with these feelings, or if he had been the perfect Knight. It didn't matter. Right now, I knew that I liked her. A lot. And it was starting to become a distraction. How was I supposed to protect her when all that I could think about was how beautiful her smile was, or how perfect her face was. And now I knew just how perfect she felt too since she'd been pressed against me this morning. It was too much!

"Link? Are you coming?" Zelda peaked out the door. She'd found an old apron, which she had tied over her normal clothes. She'd also found a headwrap, placing over her hair.

'_Even that looks adorable!'_ I screamed in my head. "I'm coming!" I called. My voice squeaked a bit. Zelda returned to the stove, waiting for me to enter. I clapped both sides of my face. I couldn't be thinking about those kinds of things right now. I had to teach her how to cook.

I stepped inside, finding Zelda waiting patiently by the stove. She'd found a large pot which she had placed on the stove. She was patiently waiting, her hands clasped together in front of her. '_She's so fucking!'_ My thoughts weren't even words at this point.

"Okay, so the first step to cooking is knowing what your ingredients are," I said, trying to focus. "We'll be making a cream soup, so we need water, herbs, and milk. Could you fill the pot to about halfway?" Zelda nodded, taking the pot to the sink. She watched carefully before she quickly shut the water off. She brought it back, struggling slightly because of the increased weight. By that time, I had placed a glass of milk and two Hyrule Herbs on the counter next to the stove.

"Good," I said, pulling flint out of my pouch. "We need the water to boil, so let's start the fire now." I struck the flint with a small rock I kept on me at all times. The last pieces of wood caught fire. I would need to replace them after this meal.

"Now then, could you cut the Herb into really small pieces?" I said. She nodded, grabbing a knife. "Be careful not to cut yourself," I said, leaning over her. "Take it slow, no need to rush." She nodded, keeping her fingers far from the knife.

I pulled a few Stamella Shrooms from my pouch. I set up on her left, cutting the stems off the mushrooms. Cutting them into small pieces, I worked quickly, finishing well before Zelda did. She seemed slightly frustrated.

"You don't need to cut the bulb off the top. We just need the stems." I said, watching her. She shoved the scraps aside. Epona would probably like those bits.

By now, the water was beginning to bubble. I tossed a large piece of Butter in, which melted quickly. The bubbles subsided as the butter spread through the water. I turned to the dining table, bringing the salt and grater above the pot. I didn't want to use too much salt, but without salt, it just wouldn't taste very good.

"It doesn't look very appealing…" Zelda said, staring at the pot. She was right. The butter drifted through the water, looking like bad residue instead of food.

"Sometimes, the parts don't look good, but when it comes out, it tastes amazing. Sometimes, you just have to believe that you're doing it right." I said, stirring the salt into the water. "Alright. Pour the herbs into the pot." I watched as steam rose. I had asked for more water than was needed because I knew that a lot of it would be lost to the air. Zelda slid the herbs over, before scooping them into her hands, tossing them into the mixture. Most floated on the top, but I forced them down into the broth. I poured the milk in as well, and the broth began to look more and more like cream than water.

"Now we're basically done. Just gotta wait a bit, and then the mushrooms go in. After that, we're done."

"That's it?"

"Well...soup is pretty basic. And you don't have to do it my way, ya know?" I said, pouring the mushrooms in. "You can put anything you want in. You gotta experiment." I poured water onto the burning log. The soup had been heated enough. It would cook on its own. "Could you get some wood from the storage room? It's under the stairs." I pointed to the stairs. She walked over, opening the door to the room just I placed the lid over the pot.

She returned, holding three logs in her arms. She dumped them at my feet, wiping sawdust from her clothes. I prodded the burnt log underneath the stove. It wasn't too hot, so I grabbed it, before throwing it into the ravine. I placed the new logs under the stove.

"It should be done soon...and there's not much else to do now," I noted. There wasn't enough time to make anything extra so there wouldn't be any bread for this meal. There was no way to prepare a dessert in time either. I had made some jars of jam, but I didn't have anything to serve them with. "Do you need me to explain anything?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so." She said. I was beginning to smell the soup's aroma as it cooked. Based on my nose, I thought that we'd done a pretty good job.

"Smells good, don't you think?" She nodded, seemingly excited. I opened the lid, and the aroma grew, filling the house with its smell. "There we go." I grabbed two bowls from the cupboard. Filling them with the soup, I made sure that Zelda got extra pieces of mushroom.

I placed the bowls on the table. Zelda sat dutifully, having taken her apron and headwrap off. Steam rose from the bowls, heating our faces. I spooned it, blowing softly before I sipped it. Perfectly creamy.

"Mmm!" Zelda hummed in appreciation. We ate in silence, both savoring our food, even taking seconds. The pot was quickly emptied. I washed the dishes, handing them to Zelda to dry. I looked outside. The sun was still overhead so it couldn't have been later than 1:00.

"Is there anything you want to do?" I asked, looking at Zelda standing in the doorway. "We still have most of the day left." I pointed up at the sun.

"Not particularly…" She said. I nodded. Hateno Village got boring quick, but I felt like boring was good right now. I stepped out, away from the doorway.

Pulling the Master Sword off my back, I held it my hands, examining it. It still felt lighter than I remembered, but I was getting used to it. I swung it, practicing the forms I had learned long ago. I didn't even remember learning them, but they weren't just in my head. My feet moved without thought. My body twisted without effort. It was all muscle memory. It was instinctive.

Zelda came outside, watching me practice, the same way she had 100 years ago. This time, instead of asking about what path I would have chosen, she seemed intrigued. At one point, I caught her trying to copy my stance. She quickly turned away, embarrassed that I'd caught her.

I walked inside, grabbing a Soldier's Sword from my collection. I went back outside, Zelda wondering why I was carrying two swords. I held the Soldier's Sword up. "If you're gonna try to copy me, try to do it with an actual sword," I said, laughing slightly. She took it nervously. I stepped back.

"Alright, let's go over the basics," I said. "That's a one-handed sword." I pointed at her hands. "However, if you want to put more power into your attack, you can use two hands. I wouldn't though, because I find it leads to overextending yourself." She looked confused. "I'm getting off topic. Let's just start withholding the sword. You're right-handed, right?" She nodded. "So, just hold it in your right hand, upright, so the point is raised towards the sky. Just try to find the most comfortable grip." She fumbled with her hands for a bit, turning the sword over, trying to find the right grip.

"Like this?" She raised her hand, towards me, the sword waving through the air.

"Careful." I softly pushed the sword aside. "Remember, a sword is a weapon. It's dangerous, always."

"Sorry." She winced.

"No, it's fine. You didn't know, no one does the first time." I said, examining her grip. "Is that comfortable?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Alright." I stepped backed. "Then, sink down, bend your knees. Try to find a stable stance." She spread her feet, trying to replicate the stance I always used. I walked around her, spotting several flaws. I grabbed her shoulder, pushing lightly, and she stumbled forwards. She turned to me, giving me a look of confusion and betrayal.

"Don't copy me. I'm taller and heavier than you are." I said. "You aren't stable like that. Try again." She looked peeved, but she conceded, sinking down again. "You're stance is too wide. Since you're shorter, your stance can be a bit narrower than mine." I moved her feet closer together.

"Why does stance matter so much?" She asked, genuinely curious. I paused.

"Swing the sword without the stance. Just stand and swing." She stood straight, swinging the sword away from me. Just like I'd predicted, the sword dragged her along, causing her to trip. I rushed forwards, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Thank you, Link." She said as I brought her back to her feet.

"No matter how light a sword feels, it's still an extra weight that your body isn't used to. It's very easy for a weapon to pull you as you attack. If your stance is strong, it's much easier to control the pull. Ideally, you should never let your sword pull you, but I don't expect that from anybody. Even I mess up sometimes." Zelda looked surprised. It was true though. The harder I swung, the more it pulled, and sometimes I began to move with the sword. It was never enough to make me trip, but I had slid into the range of attacks that wouldn't have hit me because of it.

"Once you've found your stance, we'll practice actual attacks." I waited patiently, silently moving parts of her body until she was comfortable with what I thought was a good stance.

"Alright...let's just start with a slash. That's basic. Then we'll start with a block." I didn't want to give a Zelda a shield. Not because it wasn't a good thing. It was. I preferred not to because I found them cumbersome, and they slowed me down. I didn't want Zelda to have one because it would make it hard for her to move. Shields were heavy, and we didn't need to add more weight. She only needed it long enough to hold off an attacker before I could get to her.

"So, remembering to stay in the stance, just swing your sword sideways. You're trying to cut a horizontal line through the air." I said, stepping back. "Don't swing too hard. You might injure yourself."

"Okay…" Zelda nodded, biting her lip. She seemed hesitant, but eventually, she set her feet, holding the sword ready.

It wasn't bad. I'd seen her heels leave the ground, the sword pulling her slightly forwards, but it wasn't bad. She looked over to me.

"It's pretty good!" I gave her a thumbs up. "A little bit unstable, but it was a good strike." I thought for a second. "Don't think that a real fight is easier. Your sword will feel more resistance against monsters, or another weapon. So be prepared."

"Perhaps, you could show me?" She asked. It took me a moment to figure out what she meant.

"You want to spar with me?" She nodded. "I don't know...if we have time after I've taught you what I want, okay? Anyway, let's try to slash a few times in a row." I demonstrated, moving slowly, trying to show Zelda how to stay safe at the same time.

We finished, and we moved on to stabbing, which Zelda picked up quickly. We spent a bit on the vertical slash, forgoing the jumping attack because I thought it would be too hard on her joints. It was powerful and surprising, but it could backfire. No stance meant no control, and if you were unlucky, you could dislocate your shoulder from the force.

"Alright, now that we've finished attacks, let's move onto defense," I said. I pulled the sword off my back. The defense is simple. The goal is: Don't get hit." I smiled. "That means all you have to do is stop the sword. It can't cut you if it can't get to you." I became serious. "I'm going to attack you." She gulped. "It will be scary, and you'll want to hold your hands over your face. That's the worst thing to do." I said. "You have to stay calm, stay in your stance. You have a sword, an extension, which you can use to stop my sword."

"Are...are you sure?"

"Don't worry, I won't actually hit you," I said. "I won't tell you where it's coming from. It'll be up to you to react." I sunk down, holding my sword at the ready. It was slightly behind my back, letting me put more power into my swing. My left hand was hovering around my chest. "Ready?" She shook her head, but she sunk down, hands jittering slightly. She held her sword before her so that she didn't have to react as fast.

I waited, just for a moment, before bringing my sword forward. It was sudden, and I could see her eyes widen, drawn to the movement. I could see her tense, as her muscles froze. She jerked her sword towards her left, trying at least, to block. It was weak though and easily broke through her guard, sending her flying to her right. She stumbled, trying to right herself, but by the time that happened, I was standing behind her, sword at her neck.

"And that would be death," I said, pulling my sword away.

"...sorry." She looked down, ashamed of her failure.

'_No! I didn't mean it like that!'_ I thought frantically. "No! Don't worry! That happens to everyone!" She didn't look like she believed me. "Trust me! When I first fought my dad, he whooped my ass the same way!" I tried to convince her before I realized what I'd just said.

'_...I didn't remember that before...when did I get that memory?'_ I thought. '_What was the trigger?'_

"Really?" She asked, smiling slightly. "You weren't just a prodigy?"

"...I was kinda, but it still took practice to defeat my father. I know he was a high ranking knight...but I don't remember what he did...I think?" I said. Some things were there, which was weird because I had nothing left from my parents. I didn't have pictures, documents, anything like that. I knew they died when Castle Town was destroyed, but I didn't know which house it was, or if anything was even left anymore.

"That doesn't matter though," I said. "Let's try again. Stay strong."

It seemed like Zelda had a hard time suppressing the urge to flinch, but eventually, her determination paid off, and she put up a sizable guard. It would still have been easy for me to break through, but any Bokoblin or Lizalfos wouldn't have the strength.

"Alright." I looked at the sun. Looked like around 4:00 "One last thing." I looked back at her. "The easiest way to block an attack is to not even be there. I'll slash downwards, and you'll dodge sideways. But, you have to be able to counterattack right away. That means no running away." She nodded.

Zelda learned quickly, hopping away like a pro. She would have made a splendid knight.

"Just one more, Zelda. Then we're done." She nodded tiredly. We were both beginning to sweat from exertion. Zelda had fallen once or twice, and her clothes had gotten dirt and grass on them. I'd take them to the laundry later. "If I slash horizontally, you need to be able to dodge over it. The best way is to backflip."

"Backflip?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, backflip." I nodded. "It creates distance, and you can clear the attack if you time it well.

"It seems...excessive." She said.

"I'll demonstrate. Slash me." I stood straighter. "And I'll dodge." She held the sword ready. I crouched, anticipating the attack. Just as her muscles tensed, I jumped. Heer slash passed under my feet, just as I brought my legs around. I landed, having put a good amount of distance between us,

"See?" I said. "Now you try." I stepped towards her, pulling the Master Sword from its sheath. "Try to actually jump before the attack. That way you'll be sure to clear it."

"I'll try."

"And that's all I ask for." I smiled. I wanted her to feel like she was succeeding. As much as I respected the King, that was one thing I didn't like about him. He didn't know how to help Zelda feel like she was adequate. She had always been looking for her power, and he'd never been proud of her attempts. He only wanted results. He knew how to be a King, not a father.

Zelda had done gymnastics as a child, so she was already able to do backflips. We only had to practice timing for a little while, before she was also comfortable with this. I looked at the sun, which was beginning to skip across Gerudo Highlands.

"Well, as I promised, I'll spar with you. Only once though, because we need to start dinner." I readied myself. "I'm ready when you are." She nodded.

She slashed low, aiming beneath my guard, I hopped backward, landing on the balls of my feet. She ran towards me, slicing downwards. I hopped sideways, before stabbing at her from the side. She deflected it to her right, backing away.

This time, I went on the offensive. I brought my sword in a diagonal arc, slow enough for her to react, and push back against the attack. She pushed hard, forcing my sword away before she slashed forwards. I backflipped over the attack, before running towards her and slashing. She stepped back, stabbing at me. I dodged past it, moving around the attack, bringing my sword down above her head. She stepped aside.

'_She learns fast.'_ I noted.

We traded blows, going back and forth for a while. I could see that Zelda was beginning to slow down. While she had recovered a lot of Stamina, sword fighting took a lot of effort, and she was running out faster than I was.

"It was a good try, Zelda," I said, parrying her attack. "But I can tell you're getting tired." I stabbed. "Let's just call it."

"No!" She shouted, slashing at me. "I want to know where I stand! We'll go until I can't anymore!" She brought her sword across, blocking my strike. Her hands shook.

"Come on!" I said. "You're clearly out of energy!" I said thrusting, trying to pin her. "Let's just get it over with."

"I said, **NO!"** Golden light burst forth, forming a haze around her. I could see the Triforce symbol shining on her hand. She slashed, much faster than I had been anticipating. I barely blocked it, pushing back against her swing.

Suddenly, heat began to emanate from her sword. Embers began to form before the sword burst into flame. I hopped backward, almost getting my hand burned. The flames disappeared, and Zelda rushed towards me. She swung hard, and my hand shook from the shockwave.

'_What?'_ Her sword began to spark, and I pulled my sword away just as lightning arced off her sword. '_Is she using magic?!'_ I looked her in the eyes. They were hard set, completely determined on winning.

"Zelda!" I said, ducking under her swing. "Calm down!" She didn't react. The glow began to brighten, but I could see Zelda panting. It drained her energy.

She slashed high, just at my head level. I bent backward, watching the blade pass with my eyes. If she was going to use magic, then I'd use more than just a sword.

I dropped low, sweeping her feet from underneath her. She dropped backward, unprepared for that. Just as she reached the ground, her magic began released small tendrils towards the ground, which vaulted her back onto her feet. She ignored it, slashing down at me. I leaned left, just as the blade passed by, and time slowed.

I took a moment to breathe. Zelda was still slashing, not having noticed my movements. I noticed that my Triforce piece had begun to glow too. I was beginning to think that maybe the book would be unnecessary. I grabbed Zelda's sword hand, holding it firm, just as I raised my sword to her throat. Time resumed.

Zelda's eyes widened as she noticed her predicament. She glanced up at me, and I stared back, unflinching, giving nothing away.

"I forfeit." She squeaked. I pulled the sword away, releasing her arm. "How?"

"This." I waved my arm at her. "I think that I know what the Triforce pieces do."

"You used your piece?!" She shouted. "That's unfair!"

"I disagree," I said, gesturing to herself. "You did too. You even used magic." She glanced down, noticing the golden aura. "But I think I know what they do," I said again, watching her deactivate her power.

"How?"

"Well, I've been able to slow time for a while, ever since I woke up...I think that the Triforce of Courage lets me either speed time for myself, or slow it for my enemies. I think it's supposed to be so that I have time to analyze the situation and find the courage needed to fight." I said, staring at the symbol, which began to fade back into my hand.

"And the Triforce of Wisdom?"

"It gives you the ability to use any magic, without you actually having to think about it. I think…" I trailed off, unsure. It was easier to decipher mine because I could control it. I knew how it felt. Zelda was the only person who knew how hers felt. But, she was nodding, so I assumed I was correct.

"But whatever...you did very well, ya know?" I smiled at her, putting the Master Sword on my back. "You would have easily become a knight with those skills." She beamed, seemingly happy with herself.

"Bravo!" I heard, coming from the wooden bridge. "That was so cool!"

"Why are you here, Traysi?" I asked. Zelda moved closer, clinging to me. Why she'd do that, with how sweaty I was, was beyond me.

"I was wondering if I could get a personal story, and then I saw you guys fighting. I can't believe that you know magic!"

"...could you leave?" I asked, walking Zelda to the door.

"Please!" She whined, running over to us. "Tell me where you learned it!" She shoved her notebook into my face. I pushed Zelda back, towards the house.

"It's part of being the hero."

"Yeah, I got that part, but how does **she** know?" She leaned over me, trying to look at Zelda.

"That doesn't matter, leave us alone!" I pushed her back, lightly. "There are some things that are too hard to explain!" I yelled. "You already have a story, now just leave please," I said, softer.

She looked hesitant, but she got the message, and she walked away, crossing the bridge back into town. I turned back to the house, shaking my head.

"Sorry," I said to Zelda, who was waiting by the door.

"It's not your fault." She said. I walked over to the stove. It was getting late, and I was sure that Zelda was just as hungry as I was, so I wanted to make something fast. I pulled the ceramic top off the stove to reveal a grill lodge.

"Is fish alright?" I asked.

"Yes." I heard from behind me. I pulled to Hyrule Bass from my pouch, slapping them onto the grill. Quickly lighting the fire, the fish began to cook. I grated some salt on top, and after a few minutes, we had two, beautifully made Salt-Grilled Fish.

"Here we go," I said, bringing the fish to the table. We ate quickly, way too hungry to actually talk.

"Link?" Zelda asked while we cleaned the dishes. "Do you have a bath? I'm feeling rather...unclean." She said, grimacing.

"Yeah, didn't you see it?" I asked, putting the ceramic cover back. "Come here." I walked over to the stairs. Instead of turning left to the storage room, I opened the door to the right. "Here it is."

Inside, was a tiled bathroom. A massive tub sat at the end of the room, and there was a shower head just to the left. When I'd first seen this room, I'd understood why Bolson wanted to sell it for so much. The bathroom was extravagant.

"Just leave your dirty clothes in this basket." I nudged it with my foot. "While you're bathing, I'll take it into town."

"Of course." She nodded. I walked upstairs, undressing, pulling on a short-sleeved shirt and short pants. I grabbed the tunic and trousers, going back down the stairs. I could hear running water through the door, and Zelda's clothes were piled in the basket. Throwing my own clothes in, I walked towards the center of the town.

The sun was finally beginning to set, but the day was still bright. Some villagers watched me as I passed, but none of them tried to stop me, so I made it to the laundry quickly. Nikki and Amira were deep in conversation when I arrived. I approached them, clearing my throat.

"Don't interrupt us. It's rude." Nikki said, turning towards me.

"Yeah, whatever." I shook the basket in my hands. "Can I pay one of you to do this laundry?" I didn't want to leave Zelda at my house alone. I trusted the villagers, but some traveler who heard I was living with a beautiful woman like Zelda could sneak in while I was gone.

"How much?" Amira asked. I fumbled with my pouch, pulling out two blue rupees.

"Here." I placed one in each of their hands. "I don't care who does it, but please have it done by tomorrow. I'll pick it up at noon." They nodded, and I left the basket with them, going back to my house.

When I returned, the bathroom door was open, and there were small footprints of water leading up the stairs. One of the towels was missing, which I assumed Zelda had taken. I took my clothes off, hanging them on the door.

I let the water soak over me, running through my hair, then dripping onto my shoulders, and following my arms down, before falling from my fingertips to the floor below. The water inched towards the drain near the center of the bathroom. I soaped myself, before scrubbing all the dirt away. When I finally felt clean, I took a towel, before wrapping it around myself. I took my clothes off the door, throwing them into the other basket.

I walked up the stairs, stepping lightly. When I got to the bedroom, Zelda was already wrapped in the covers, breathing softly. I silently opened my drawer, pulling on a new pair of boxers and shorts. It was too hot for a shirt.

I took Zelda's towel back with me, along with my own, throwing them both into the new basket.

I walked over to the bed, wondering where I was going to sleep. I really wanted to lay down on my bed, but Zelda had already claimed it.

'_Maybe we can sleep together again?'_ A voice in my head said.

'_No...that was a one-time thing.'_

'_But she seemed fine with it last time. Just do it, you know you wanna.'_

'_I do, but it's not right.'_

'_As long as you don't touch her, you're fine'_

This went on for a moment before I finally conceded. Hopefully, she'd forgive me in the morning. I closed the blinds on the lamp, laying down on the soft mattress. Sleep came quickly.

* * *

_Day 3_

Just like yesterday morning, I woke up with Zelda wrapped around me. This time, it wasn't was surprising though. I waited patiently, and just a few minutes later, Zelda rolled over, beginning to wake up. I grabbed my Champion's Tunic, pulling it over my head. Grabbing a pair of trousers, I took them downstairs, so that I wouldn't change in front of Zelda.

I skipped over the undershirt. It was too hot to wear layers.

Setting fire to the stove, I peeled some Mighty Bananas. Placing too into the pan, I sprinkled a bit of pre-crushed sugar cane onto the fruit while they fried. Quickly crushing a few wheat kernels, I tossed them over the Banana, giving it a light coating.

Just as I poured water over the logs, Zelda descended the stairs behind me. I looked over. She was wearing the same clothing that she had gotten from Claree. I placed the bananas on the table, smiling at her. She sat down, still seeming a little tired.

"Good morning Zelda," I said cheerfully.

"Morning…" She said, cutting her banana. I chuckled. Zelda had never been a morning person. Neither was I, but I'd learned to hide it.

We made small conversation, eating quickly, and tidying up a bit. We dusted, swept, and organized anything we felt like. Time passed quickly.

"Zelda," I called. "I'm going to pick up the laundry!"

"Okay!" She called from the corner. While we'd been cleaning, she'd found a book stuffed away in one of the shelves. It was old, probably from the previous owner.

Amira and Nikki had hung the clothing overnight, and when I arrived, they were busy folding them. I thanked them, helping them finish, before taking the basket back with me.

As I was crossing the bridge, an odd smell reached my nose. It smelled...really different. I couldn't really tell what it was.

Walking inside, I saw Zelda tittering around the stove. Apparently, she was trying to make something, as evidenced by the open pouch that sat next to her. I smiled, taking the laundry up the stairs.

Putting my clothes away, I opened Zelda's drawer. I out her outfit inside, trying to ignore the bra and briefs. Thinking about it would make my mind run wild. I walked down the stairs, forcibly thinking about something else.

"Link!" Zelda called. I made lunch!" I wandered over, standing next to her. The lid was closed so I couldn't see what she had made.

"What is it?" I asked, reaching for the lid. She slammed her hands on it.

"It's a surprise. Turn around." I laughed, turning away. I could hear her fumbling around before she finally stepped towards me. She reached around me, putting the bowl up to my face.

It was...purple. Smoke emanated from the...stew? '_I think it's supposed to be stew.'_ I could see chunks of carrot floating in the muck, along with some vegetable I didn't recognize.

"Uh…" I paled. "What is it?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level.

"I made a stew!" She laughed. She was hovering over my shoulder.

"Did you...did you taste it?"

"Nope!" She giggled. "I wanted you to try it."

"Why is it purple?"

"I wanted to do what you did yesterday." She said, spooning at the stew. "And you said that I should experiment. So instead of milk, I used this purple liquid I found in your pouch."

'_Monster extract…'_ "And what else?"

"Well, I used carrots, and butter, and I put some wheat in. Oh, and instead of mushrooms, I used frog!"

'_...so that's not a vegetable...why?'_

She held the spoon up to my mouth. "Try it."

'_Please no.'_ She shook the spoon.

"I worked really hard on it."

'_Dammit.' _I steeled my nerves, looking up towards the ceiling. '_Why, goddesses?'_ I opened my mouth, slowly slurping the stew into my mouth.

It was mucky, almost a sludge. I could feel the frog as I swallowed. It was slimy and gross and did not compliment the carrot at all. It tasted dirty and way too salty.

"How was it?" She asked, excited.

'_How do I tell her without insulting her!'_ I panicked. "Uhh...It was...unique? But it's not for me." I said, shaking my head. She frowned, but she didn't seem too insulted, which was good in my book. She sipped at it too, freezing for a moment, before quickly paling, and spitting it back.

She spluttered for a moment before she put the bowl down and sighed. "I'm never going to be able to cook…" I could tell that she was really disappointed in herself. "It tasted horrible!"

"No, no. It's not your fault. My instructions weren't clear." I wrapped my arms around her. "We can try something else. I was probably bad at teaching." She shook her head.

"No, I'm just bad at cooking!"

"Maybe, but if we bake instead, you might get better," I said, holding her tight. "Baking is much more rigid than cooking is. Maybe you're better suited for that."

She kept shaking her head, but I refused to let go until she agreed.

We stood by the stove, both dressed in aprons. I took out Tabantha Wheat, Sugar Cane, and a stick of butter.

"All we need to do is crush the wheat and sugar until their both a fine powder." I demonstrated each. She did her work silently, still depressed from her earlier failure.

"Now, we pour it all into a bowl," I said when we'd finished. I cracked two eggs, pouring them into the bowl as well. I tossed the shells into the trash. I'd have to take it to the village compost tomorrow. "Why don't you whisk it?" I offered the bowl to her.

She seemed unenthusiastic, but she whisked the mixture until it became a thick dough. While she did that, I moved the rack inside the stove down, setting the fire now. It would need to be hot when we put them in.

"Now...I got these from Lurelin Village. These are called Cocoa beans. They're pretty rare, they only grow in Ebara Forest." Zelda's eyes wandered over the brown bean. "If we do this right, we can make something called chocolate." I put them in a pan, placing them into the oven. I watched as the beans roasted, their shells cracking. Using my mitts, I pulled them out, placing the pan on the stove.

"Could you help me open them. We're trying to get these little nubs out." I said, showing her what we wanted. "They're hot."

"I know."

After I'd liquified the cocoa I added a bit of our leftover sugar to the mixture. The sugar sank into the cocoa, and I mixed it in thoroughly.

"Zelda?" I asked, still mixing. You can take a small amount of dough and shape them. Any way you want. When you're done, place them in the pan. She kneaded at the dough, taking a small amount into her hands. As she shaped it, her bad mood seemed to slip away, and she began to smile. I put the cocoa down and grabbed my own piece of dough. Together, we used about a third of the dough to fill the pan. We had about 32 cookies.

"Alright." I looked at the cocoa. It seemed like a thick, rich and dark liquid. "I think we did it…" I pulled the spoon out of the cream. "Try it."

Zelda tentatively took the spoon I offered into her mouth. "Mmmmm!" She hummed excitedly. I grinned. I poured a small amount of chocolate onto every cookie, just enough for a light coating on the top. We hadn't used many of the beans, so most of our chocolate was used up, and we ate the rest. I put the pan into the oven.

"Okay...that took us a while," I noted. It was already 4:00. "Maybe we should start dinner now?"

"What would we make?"

"Well, we have all this leftover dough, so we should make a savory pie..." I nodded. "Okay, Zelda. I need you to cut the white part off of this meat." I placed two slabs in front of her.

"It's slimy…" She said, holding the meat.

"That means it's fresh." I pulled out my pie mold. I took the dough, flattening it into two thin sheets. I placed the first one in the mold, conforming it to the rim. Leaving the other sheet alone, I cut us some normal Hylian Mushrooms. Zelda had finished the meat, so I had her put it all in a bowl and mix the meat and mushrooms together, adding a bit of Goron Spice to give it a bit of juiciness.

After she was done, I put the filling into the mold, flattening it before I put the other sheet on top. I cut four gashes into the top slab before I connected it to the other slab from earlier.

I pulled the pan out of the stove before putting the pie in. The cookies were hot, still steaming, but they didn't seem to be burnt, and the chocolate was melted across them, giving them a bit of a shine.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

"They look good." She replied.

We waited for them to cool, taking the pie out soon after. The crust was golden brown, and you could smell the meat emanating from the pie.

Sitting at the table, we each cut ourselves a small piece, eating slowly. I had to say, the spice really brought out the flavor of the meat. The cookies were tasty too.

"I would've added more sugar," I said, biting into another cookie. "They're just a little bland."

"Mmhmm," Zelda responded, mouth full. "But I like them."

We didn't finish the pie, so I placed it on the stove, putting a lid over it. We'd eat the rest tomorrow for lunch.

* * *

_Day 4_

We were sitting at the breakfast table when I asked, "Do you want to spend the day with Purah?" Zelda considered it for a moment.

"That would be nice…" She nodded.

I was perfectly fine with it. Purah was isolated on top of the hill, and the ancient machinery discouraged any monsters from approaching. I felt that it was a safe place for her. And I wanted to make her happy. She'd grown up with Purah and Impa watching over her, she deserved to be with them again.

I packed most of yesterday's pie into a basket. I escorted Zelda through the town, ignoring the curious eyes as we passed.

"Why do they keep watching us?"

"Well, they fascinated," I answered. "They see me as a legend, and they want to know where you fit into it." I moved closer to her. "Don't worry. They won't do anything when I'm around." She nodded, and we slowly walked towards the lab.

"Zelda! You're back!" Purah yelled, hopping down from her stool. "You have to visit more often!" She ran towards us.

"Purah, I'll be leaving Zelda in your care," I said. "I brought pie too." I lifted the basket.

"Ooh, Link makes the best food." Purah drooled.

"And how's the deciphering going?"

"I'll need at least another day." She said absentmindedly. "Gimme the pie!"

"Yeah yeah, just take care of Zelda," I said, Leaving them behind, I slowly sauntered back into town.

'_Without Zelda, I really don't have much to do.'_ I thought, walking past Koyin's pasture. I walked uninterrupted, before stopping in front of Pruce's General Store. I was too lazy to make my own bread, so I bought a few rolls, along with flour and crushed sugar. I stuffed them into my pouch.

Opening the door, I entered my house. I ate the leftover pie, before entering my storage room. There was a chest tucked in the corner that I hadn't opened in a while, and I didn't remember what I'd put in there. I cracked the lid open, peering inside.

There were piles of books and papers. Now I remembered what this stuff was. Most of it had been looted from the various ruins scattered across Hyrule Field. These were journals, old storybooks. I even had a few diaries in here. Speaking of which…

'_She'd kill me if she knew I had this…'_ I pulled her diary from the top of the pile, where it had been placed next to the other Champion's diaries. How these books had lasted so long was a mystery to me. I removed the other Champion's diaries. They'd all kept some record of how they felt when certain events happened. At least, with the obvious exception. Me.

'_If I'd kept a diary, I'd probably remember more by now…'_ I wondered if I had kept one, and it had been lost in the rubble of Castle Town. That was probably what had happened.

I took a handful of the books I'd found. While some of them were storybooks, a lot more of them were record books, taking note of events that had happened at their respective locations. One of them had dictated training times for soldier's, while another talked about some creep who'd bought himself a skintight bodysuit, claiming to be a fairy.

I took them, finding an empty shelf near the chair in the corner, between the Bows and Swords. I walked from the storage room to said corner, bringing as many books as I could hold. Finally, the chest had been emptied of all the books it had contained. I'd separated the shelf into two sections. Record Keeping and Storytelling (the latter was noticeably smaller than the former).

I walked outside. Epona had been grazing for the last few days and had left some patties around the stable. I raked the field for a while, and Epona moved away dutifully. The manure began to pile up, and I brought it over to the bucket I had nearby. Using a shovel, I scooped the poop into the bucket, before going inside and retrieving the trash. I dumped it into the bucket too.

Covering my nose to block out the smell, I brought the bucket to the compost mound near the edge of the town. It was tucked away, behind Sayge's shop, hidden from view. I dumped the bucket out, before using the water mill to clean the bucket out.

I dropped the bucket off next to Epona's stable. She was walking away, looking for fresh grass, further from my yard.

I'd been working for a while, so the sun was starting to get pretty low. I trudged back to the lab, working the feeling back into my shoulders.

"Zelda?" I asked, opening the door.

"He's back!" Purah called from her stool. I looked over.

Zelda was tucked in the corner, reading a book from Purah's extensive collection. She didn't seem to have heard wither Purah or me. Her eyes scanned through the pages frantically, absorbing all the knowledge the book contained. I walked over to her.

"Zelda," I said softly. "It's time to go." She still didn't react. I put my hand on the book, pulling it away slowly. Zelda's eyes followed the book as it moved, all the way until I'd folded the corner over and closed the book.

"When did you get here, Link?"

"I just got here," I said, giving the book back to her. "It's time to go. We need to cook." She nodded, following me to the door.

"Purah?" She asked, turning. I stopped. "Could I borrow this?"

"Yeah, of course!" She snapped. "You can always borrow one of my books!" Zelda beamed.

"Thank you."

* * *

_Day 5_

"Well, Bolson refused to replace the bed," I said, walking back inside. I'd found Bolson while I'd been in the garden. When I confronted him, he said that he was doing his part. And even when I'd offered to pay much more than it was worth, he said no, winking at me during the entire thing.

"I'm-I'm alright with that." Zelda stuttered, blushing. "It's fine, really." She cleared her throat. "More importantly, what are we doing today?"

"Well, I think that you should practice swordplay," I said, walking over to her. "You can never have enough practice."

"Will you spar with me?"

"Not today," I said, shaking my head. "You don't need to do the entire thing. Just practice swinging and so. No need to tire yourself out."

We went outside. I watched Zelda reacquaint herself with the sword. After half an hour, I felt like she had done enough, so I told her she was done.

'_This is really boring...nothing happens.'_ Before, I'd been happy for the rest, but now it was becoming excessive, and I was beginning to itch for a new adventure. Something new to do.

"Could I try baking today?" Zelda asked as I prepared a Risotto.

"Sure," I said, putting the rice onto our plates. "What do you want to bake?"

"I want to make cookies like we did last time." She hesitated. "Alone. I want to try to do it myself."

"Okay?" I said, slightly worried. "Do you remember how to make it?"

"I need to crush wheat and sugar, and then add egg and butter." She said, listing the ingredients. "But I don't remember how to make chocolate…"

"That's fine. Just use more sugar instead." I said, sitting down at the table. My Salmon Risotto steamed, filling the house with a beautiful aroma. I blew on the fork, before taking the first bite.

I felt that it was a little dry, so I cut a small amount of butter, melting it over my meal. Zelda noticed, doing the same thing. Now it was perfect.

Zelda shooed me upstairs, and I left my pouch out for her. I sat by the desk in my...our (I guess?)bedroom. I stared at the ceiling, not really thinking about much. I passed the time, growing more and more bored. Just then, Zelda called me back downstairs.

"Here!" She said, pulling the pan out of the stove. The cookies seemed to be normal. They had their normal color, and it didn't look like anything had been added. "Yes! Not burnt!" She cheered. Peering into the trash, I saw that there were a few messed up rounds of cookies. Some of them had been completely blackened.

'_Well, whatever...at least none of the dough was wasted.'_

She blew on a cookie, holding it in her hand. "Try it!" She held it to me, slightly nervous. I took the cookie from her. It still felt hot to touch, but it wasn't too much. As I held it, I noticed that it molded to my fingers. Apparently, Zelda had learned not to take them out too late, but she might have taken them out too early now. I put it to my mouth, closing my mouth.

'_It's good!'_ It wasn't perfect, but it was soft and sweet. It tasted like a sugar cookie. Looking over, I noticed Zelda staring at me, waiting for my reaction.

"I...I think that you'd make a great baker, Zelda." I said, throwing the rest of the cookie into my mouth.

"R-really?" She asked, shocked. She took one of her cookies, carefully biting into it. I noticed her bracing herself, but she was pleasantly surprised when she finally registered the taste.

"I-I did it?" She asked. "I did it!"

"Told you. Some people are much better at baking than cooking. You can be great at one and be absolutely horrible at the other." I took another cookie. "It's good." I stepped outside. Turns out that Zelda had been baking for the last 5 hours because the sun was super low on the horizon.

Zelda took her apron off, coming outside to join me. We both leaned against the wall next to my door, watching the sun begin to sink. While it wasn't the most beautiful sunset I'd ever seen, it had been pretty, and Zelda seemed happy, which was always a good thing to me.

"Hyrule really is beautiful…" She said, smiling at me. I'd noticed that she'd also began talking more like the people did today. Really instead of Truly. Need instead of Must. Small things, but Zelda seemed to be transitioning without any trouble.

I walked towards the cliff above Firly Pond. "It is…" I said, turning back to her. "It really is…" She thought I was talking about Hyrule, but I was actually talking about her. She sparkled in the dusk light. Her golden hair hung low, looking as soft as fur. Her green eyes glittered in the light, reflecting the glow of sunset. Her smile twinkled, gracing me with her beauty. She really was the most beautiful person I'd ever known. I doubted that anybody would actually ever match her.

Just then, my eyes flicked upwards. Something wasn't right about what I was seeing. The night light wasn't it's normal soft pale glow. Instead, the light seemed...dark, and tainted. I felt the Master Sword vibrate on my back.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked, noticing the change in my demeanor.

"That," I said, pointing up. "The Blood Moon…"

'_Something is wrong…'_

* * *

**Please, continue to leave reviews! I want to hear what you have to say. Anything that you don't understand, or any mistakes I made. I want to grow as a writer, and your reviews are super helpful! I'll answer any questions the next time I post.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Finally, the quest begins! Honestly, these chapters are getting harder and harder to write. Still, I did finish well before the deadline, but I'm not so sure about next week. I hope it doesn't piss anybody off if I don't update on Friday.**

* * *

**Review time!**

**Lyria Gloris: Thank you! I have been writing with the intention to make myself hungry, and I'm very happy that it has been translating to the readers as well.**

**DShinobi4: You sure left a lot of reviews. I'm hoping that there's enough plot to satisfy you. For now at least.**

**CherryxIcedxKisses: You're right. That thing that I wrote in the summary finally happened!**

* * *

"Hi!"** \- Speaking**

_'Hi'_** \- Thought**

_"Hi"_** \- Telepathy**

**"Hi" - Magic**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters associated with it. If I did, every game would have Romance. Beautiful, Beautiful Romance.**

* * *

"Purah!" I shouted, slamming the door open. "What's going on?!"

"I don't know!" She and Symin were rushing around the lab, reading up on papers. "Ganon was defeated! The Blood Moons should have stopped!"

"I don't understand!" Symin yelled. "10,000 years ago, the Blood Moons were said to have stopped after Calamity Ganon was defeated!"

"Fuck." I cursed. "Whatever's going on, we better do something about it." Purah and Symin nodded.

"The Blood Moon...it only happens when Ganon reaches his peak power. He's been sealed away, he shouldn't be able to amass power...unless, I failed to seal him?" She stared at her hands, the Triforce mark showing clearly.

"No!" I took her hands in mine. "I watched! You clearly sealed him away! He's gone! There must be some other reason!"

"B-but-"

"Nope!" I said. "We'll figure out what happened." I turned back to Purah. "We're going back to Kakariko." She nodded.

"My sister probably knows best." She hopped down from the stool, holding a book in her hand. "I deciphered the text. The key's in the front, okay?" Purah was a lot less childish now that something was actually wrong.

"Thank you," I said. "Let's go, Zelda. We'll leave early tomorrow."

* * *

I was standing on a plane of water, suspended inside what looked like a stormcloud. Just then, I jumped upwards, impaling someone through the chest with the Master Sword. He screamed in agony, and I backed away. The person rose to his feet.

He glared at me, pure hatred in his eyes. His hair was a flaming orange, a source of light within the storm. The only other source was the Master Sword, which only gleamed around Ganon's influence. His entire form flickered, a familiar black, with small amounts of purple light seeping through. I wasn't sure if you could even call him mortal, he seemed to shine with divine power.

"_Extraordinary. You stand as a paragon of your kind, human. You fight like no man or demon I have ever known. Though this is not the end. My hate...never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle no end! I will rise again!"_ He pointed his finger at me. "_Those like you...Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero...They are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!"_ Those were his final words before he dissolved into malice. I raised the Master Sword towards the sky, absorbing the darkness.

* * *

I woke Zelda at 9:00. After that dream, I had paced all night, even going into the forest. The Blood Moon had happened, but no monsters had appeared, so they still weren't a threat to Hateno. I had already prepared Epona and made us a small breakfast. I could tell that Zelda was tired, but we had to talk to Impa. We had to know what was wrong.

Zelda vaulted onto Epona, finally strong enough to do so without help. At least we'd gotten time to do that. I tucked the Bow of Light and the sword Zelda had been using into Epona's pack. I'd packed my armor and Zelda's extra clothing into a backpack, which I placed on Epona's side. By 10:00, we had left Hateno Village.

Zelda was silent. It made sense, everything we thought we'd accomplished could not be true. That was a scary thought.

While I was terrified of the fact that Ganon may still be out there, I couldn't help feeling some kind of tingle. I was excited in the worst way. I had something that needed to be done.

Looking across the river, I saw for a fact that the Blood Moon had happened. The Bokoblin encampment had been repopulated. But, I did notice something really strange. One of the Bokoblins, the one sitting closest to the fire, was red. And the Golden one that usually watched the river had disappeared.

'_I've never seen a red one before…'_ I thought, gritting my teeth. '_It must be powerful.'_

Passing Fort Hateno, we moved swiftly. Epona weaved between the Guardian corpses. Bokoblins on the side of the road, again, instead of blue or black, they were both red.

"Is it just me, or are they slower?" I asked, watching them fall behind. "They are…?" Zelda didn't respond. I knew that she was blaming herself, and I hated that, but she refused to believe otherwise. Nothing that I said got to her.

Making a sharp right, we crossed over the bridge. Ignoring the floating rafts, we raced up the hill, towards Impa.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs below her mansion, Dorian and Cado ran to us.

"Impa knew you would come," Dorian said. "Ever since the Blood Moon happened. Come." He urged us up the stairs.

"You've come quickly," Impa said as we entered. She observed our panic. "Don't fret, Ganon is still sealed away. You have not failed."

"Thank Hylia…" Zelda sighed, visibly relaxing. I laughed a bit, breathlessly.

"That's good...good…" I walked towards her. "But why are the Blood Moons happening then?" I asked. "He's gone, shouldn't they be too?" Impa shook her head.

"It is not so simple, Link." She said. "Sit, and I will tell you of an old legend, older than the Kingdom of Hyrule…" We sat before her, waiting patiently. Even Paya seemed curious. "This legend has never been documented, by any other than the Sheikah Tribe." She cleared her throat.

"This is the legend of a great war, fought countless millennia ago when Hylia still walked the earth among us mortals. Very early in the history of the world only shortly after its creation. It was a war of unmatched terror and ferocity, the likes of which has never been seen again. One day, one fateful day, the earth split open beneath our feet, and every terror of mankind, every monster that has ever been seen, emerged from that fissure...they waged war against the mortals, destroying the earth, bringing our people to their demise."

"Then...how are we here today?"

"They came after the holy relic Hylia protected. The Triforce." She said. "They served a master who only lusted after its ultimate power. Their master, the Demon King, wished to rule reality. Wished to shape it. Hylia protected it desperately, fighting alongside the few mortals still left alive...but, it proved to be difficult. The Demon King, Demise refused to be defeated, and when Hylia sealed him away, he struck her with a grievous wound...she was forced to leave our world behind…"

"And then?"

"Demise escaped his prison, attacking once again. However, it's said that the first Hero, the one whose spirit has been passed on throughout the ages, fought and defeated Demise, banishing him from the surface. But Demise cursed the Hero-"

"To forever be bound to a reincarnation of his hatred." I finished. The others looked over to me.

"How did you know?" Impa asked.

"Last night...I dreamed about that fight. I stabbed this man with flaming hair through the chest, and just before he dissolved, he told me that he would curse me, the Spirit of the Hero, and those with the blood of the goddess…" I looked over to Zelda. "I think he means you."

"B-but...Blood of the goddess?" She looked down at her hands. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know...But what does this legend have to do with the Blood Moon?"

"Ganon is that reincarnation. That is why he returns, again and again, to raze Hyrule to the ground. He is tied to the Royal Family, they are cursed...the Blood Moon proves that the everlasting cycle continues. He was defeated, but he will return in the future, to fight the next Hero and Princess." I bristled

"That's bullshit!" I shouted, standing. "We didn't fight to find out that he'll be back! Zelda didn't stay in that castle for 100 years to find out he'll be back! I didn't **die** to find out that he'll be back!" I panted. "We didn't sacrifice so much to find out he'll be back!"

"Calm down, Link," Impa spoke softly. "Rage is unhealthy."

"He's right!" Zelda stood too. "The Champion's sacrificed their lives, their futures to defeat Ganon! He must be defeated once and for all!" I nodded in agreement.

"But how?" She asked. "Do either of you know where to find him? And what will you do? Demise was **the** King of Darkness, he was the one and only demon. He stands above all other monsters, the pinnacle of power and greed. His return is inevitable. There is no defeat, only survive."

"That's what quitters say," I said. "We can't give up. It doesn't matter how. I'll do whatever it takes."

"But what about Hyrule?" Impa asked. "Hyrule must be rebuilt...doesn't that take precedence?"

"...look around Impa." I raised my hands, gesturing to our surroundings. "Hyrule might not be Kingdom anymore, but the people are thriving. The people are happy. They'll be alright, whether or not we build now or later."

"...I'll tell you this: We don't know where to start. Ganon could be reincarnated in another plane of existence. We do not know." She punctuated every word. "We do know how to rebuild."

"...we can't do nothing though," I said. "Don't you agree?"

"I agree with Link. We have to do something." Zelda agreed.

"I will begin researching possible locations...but Hyrule comes first."

I considered. Impa was right, we had no idea what to do about the curse, but the fact that he wasn't gone, that we hadn't **beaten** him, that we'd only drove him away, got me angry. We'd all given so much to win, and we hadn't even won. It was a draw, as it had been throughout history. Every time he was defeated, he came back. It wasn't fair to all of the people who'd suffered at his hands.

"Fine." I conceded. "We'll start rebuilding first." I looked at Zelda. She'd reached the same conclusion that I had. "What do we need to do?"

"We need to regroup. You must travel to each civilization, and inform them that their power should be reconsolidated into the monarchy. The Zora, Goron, Rito, and Gerudo."

"What about the towns?"

"Inform them as you go, but Castle Town should be rebuilt before we move the villagers...we must act swiftly. Ganon was a deterrence, but now that he has disappeared, old enemies will act."

"What?"

"Hyrule was expansionist. We conquered and incorporated land into our borders. We have made enemies of other Kingdoms."

"Dammit." I sighed. "Of course there are more problems. It can't ever be simple…"

"A messenger from the Zora came by yesterday...he said that the Divine Beast Vah Ruta had stopped working," Impa said. "I suggest you start there...perhaps lay your grievances to rest, my dear," Impa said, looking at Zelda.

"We'll leave tomorrow…" I looked at Zelda. Something seemed off about her. She seemed...scared.

I followed her outside. She descended the steps, disconnected from her surroundings. She wandered, walking aimlessly. I followed dutifully, waiting for her to return to reality.

We were walking through the woods when I realized where we were going. We had somehow wandered up the slope, past the Shrine. Zelda paused, eyes focusing on the massive flower before her. Fairies danced across the water, their glow making them seem like tiny fluff balls. The petals glittered, and the water reflected light, illuminating the flower with a warm glow.

"What's this?" She asked, turning to me.

"One of the Great Fairies of Hyrule," I said. "She lives in there." I pointed at the pond.

"It's beautiful...magical." Her eyes flickered back to the flower

"That's true...but I want to know something…" She looked at me. "What is wrong?" She froze.

"Nothing…"

"I know that's not true Zelda…" I took her hands into mine. "You can tell me...what happened?"

"...I-I dreamed last night...and it-and it-" Her eyes began to leak, tears trailing down her cheek. Her chest heaved as she tried to hold in her cries.

"Go on."

"-It was...about how you died!" She burst into tears. "You-you lay on the floor *sob* and you were-*sob*-you were covered in blood!" She forced out. "-and-*sob*-I couldn't do-do anything!" She cried harder.

"It wasn't real…" I whispered. "I'm here now...I' alright, we're alright…" I pulled her close, wrapping my arms around her. She rested her head on shoulder, and I stroked her head softly, holding her tight.

"Bu-But-*sob*-it was so real!"

"I know it might seem that way…" I said, walking her over to the flower. We sat just at the bottom of the stairway. "But believe me, it wasn't. Remember that Zelda...it wasn't." I smiled at her. "I'm here."

The fairies began to approach, curious. Zelda still cried, but she watched them as the flew. She held onto me, holding me close, trying to reassure herself that I was there.

"Zelda…you don't ever have to worry...I'll always be here...no matter what...even until we're both as old as Impa." She smiled, tears still dripping from her eyes. "I'll stay right by your side, forever...and nothing will stop me."

"...thank you…" She whispered.

"No need. I do it because I want to." I said, smiling.

We sat there for a long time. Zelda had stopped crying a while ago, but I could tell from how she sat that she still felt sad. She still felt scared. And I hated that. She shouldn't have to feel those feelings. She should've been happy. And I promised...I would do anything to do that.

"Link...I think that I'll need a horse…" She said as we walked past the Shrine on our way back into the village.

"What do you mean? We have Epona." I said, confused.

"If I...If I am supposed to take the throne, as Impa has said, when we meet with the civilizations, I will need to seem regal."

"Uh-huh."

"I can't do that while riding on someone else's horse."

"Oh…" I didn't really understand it. It was probably something that only people of higher classes would understand. Lords and such, which was not something I had ever been. I may have been a high ranking member of the military, but my family had still been part of the lower class.

"Do you know where I could get a horse?" She asked. "A strong, able horse?"

"Well...I do have a few horses at Dueling Peaks...oh!" I jumped, remembering that Pure White horse I had tamed a few weeks ago. "I know just the horse. I'll go to the Stable and get him." I said.

"How?" She asked. "You can't take Epona, how will you bring two horses back?"

"I have the Master Cycle...it'll use some of its fuel though," I said. "I'll need the Sheikah Slate."

By now we'd reached the bottom of the slope, just a few steps away from the exit. Zelda took the Sheikah Slate from her hip, handing it to.

"Step back a bit," I commanded, swiping to the rune screen. The air shimmered with ancient energy, summoning the Master Cycle from wherever it was stored when it wasn't in use. It solidified, landing softly on the ground before us.

"Fascinating…" Zelda said, observing the Master Cycle closely. "Where does it come from?"

"I don't really know," I said, shrugging. I sat on it, kicking back the lean stand. I felt the engine heat underneath me. "I'll be back soon. Just give me about an hour." I moved the handle, revving the engine.

"Be safe." She said, backing away from the noise.

"Of course," I said, picking my feet up. "I drove out of the village, though the hills, down the path towards the bridge. The Master Cycle handled effortlessly, responding to every command I gave it. While Epona could track for herself, and fight for herself, the Master Cycle was faster and smoother, though it did require much more fuel than Epona did. Epona only had to graze or be fed a few fruits, and she was good for the day. The Master Cycle would almost be empty by the time I arrived.

I hit the brakes just as I approached the stable. Swinging myself off, I tapped the Sheikah Slate, and the Master Cycle dissolved, disappearing from view.

"Hey, Tesseren!" I called, approaching the counter on the outside of the Tavern. He came from inside, looking towards me.

"What can I do for you today?"

"Can I get my white horse?" I said, tossing a blue rupee onto the counter.

"Do you want us to take Epona into our care?" He asked, flicking through the book.

"Actually, I'd like you to transfer the white horse to someone else."

"And that would be?" He asked.

"Put Storm under the ownership of Zelda," I said. "I'm gifting him to her." He nodded, making note of it in his book. He'd send the information to every other stable, somehow.

"Give me a second." He said. "Hey, Rensa!" He shouted. Rensa emerged from the side of the tavern. "Get that pure white horse, and saddle it too!" He paused, looking back at me. "The special saddle?" I nodded. "Use the fancy one!"

"Got it!" Rensa called, disappearing into the Stable. He emerged a few minutes later, leading Zelda's horse by the reins. He was dressed in the Royal Set, looking as fancy as Blanc had 100 years ago.

"Thanks," I said, taking his reins. He was just shorter than Epona was, and I vaulted on to him easily. He sauntered away from the Stable, still acting slightly wild, but he listened to my commands, and we quickly made our way back to Kakariko.

He slowed as we entered the Village. The sun was getting low in the sky, and the evening was getting dark. He trotted down towards Impa's mansion, coming to a stop just before Epona. He whinnied.

"Calm down...I'm going to get your new owner. You'll love her." I said, jumping off his back. I passed Dorian and Cado, who were beginning to look a bit tired. I climbed the stairs, feeling a cool Summer breeze begin.

I opened the door, looking around for Zelda. "If you are searching for the princess, she is with my granddaughter," Impa said, observing me. "But we must talk." I walked towards her. "You refer to the Princess too casually. You may have lost your memories, but you have not lost your manners as well." I sighed.

"She doesn't want to be Princess."

"But she must." Impa insisted. "It is her duty...and your duty is as her vassal."

"I know, Impa. Trust me…" I said, running a hand through my hair. "But she deserves a friend. She asked me to be that friend...and I couldn't say no."

"No matter...do not act as though she is not royalty," Impa stated. I could tell that she had nothing else to say, so I walked away, towards the steps up towards Paya's room. I knew what Impa was saying, but she was being short-sighted. She was stuck in the old ways, the ways from 100 years ago, and as Zelda had said: "Hyrule, as a kingdom, no longer exists." We weren't being held to those standards anymore. Only Impa seemed invested in that. Purah had been completely fine with how we'd interacted. Or maybe she'd decided to ignore it. Then maybe she wasn't okay with it.

I shook my head, walking up towards the room. I could hear laughter drifting out of the door. I smiled. It seemed like Zelda and Paya got along just fine. It was good if Zelda was able to make friends. I didn't want her to be alone.

"Zelda?" I asked, rapping on the door. Their laughter stopped. "I got you a horse. It's just outside." I could hear footsteps, and the door swung open. I stepped back as Zelda Paya left the room.

"H-hello, Master Link." Paya stuttered, glancing back towards her desk. I knew she was thinking about her diary.

'_Jokes on you, I've already read it!'_ I thought, smirking. '_...I'm an asshole.'_

I followed the two girls downstairs, ignoring Impa's pointed look. Zelda opened the door, and Paya and I followed her down the stairs. I ran ahead.

"Alright, ladies, let me introduce you, to a descendant of Blanc," I said, holding Storm by the reins. "I present to you, Storm."

Zelda held her hands over her mouth, shocked. It made sense, Storm looked like an exact replica of Blanc, so it probably brought back some memories. She walked towards us, slowly, eyes locked with Storm's.

"He can be a bit temperamental, but he's a good horse." She nodded, raising her hand. Storm watched her carefully, but he didn't move. She slowly placed her hand on his face, between his eyes. He shimmied a bit, but then, he moved close, accepting her touch. "He likes you."

"He's beautiful…" I handed the Zelda the reins. She took them, leading Storm to the stream, where he could drink. I stepped back, standing next to Paya.

"Where did you find him?" Zelda asked.

"He was roaming around Safula Hill. I captured him and tamed him. I even got the same Bridle that Blanc wore." She noticed the ornaments that Storm was covered in. She ran her hands across them, patting his side. "I don't think you can look any more regal than that." She smiled, laughing slightly.

"Princess Zelda and Master Link are very friendly with each other…" Paya muttered. I turned to her, and she squeaked, having been caught.

"Yeah...we are. Impa keeps getting on my ass about that…" I said. Paya straightened, nervously smoothing her clothing.

"I-I'm sure that g-grandmother means well." She said softly.

"Maybe...but I don't see anything wrong with how we interact…" I trailed off, watching Zelda bond with Storm. I really didn't see anything wrong. Zelda had asked for a friend, and I was more than happy to be that friend. If anything, it worked out for my own interests as well. I was starting to suspect that past me had held the same thoughts as I did now. As soon as I had remembered Zelda, I had felt pangs of longing. I'd wanted to be with her again. I hadn't even realized why until I'd recovered a few more memories. Anything that Zelda asked, I would give. I would do anything for her. She meant everything to me.

I went over to Epona, pulling Zelda's stuff from her pack. I took the sword and Bow of Light, along with her clothes and a few of the books she'd brought with her, and placed them into the pack Storm had while Zelda continued to tend to him. If anything, Storm seemed much happier with her than he did when I'd ridden him.

I went back to Epona, redistributing the weight so that there was an equal amount on each side. She whinnied in gratitude, and I brought her over next to Storm. She began to drink.

"Zelda?" She turned to me, smiling softly. "We should go to bed soon. We woke up early this morning, and we'll need at least a day or two to get to Zora's domain…" She nodded.

"Alright…" She paused, looking up at the sky. The first stars were beginning to appear. "But Impa only has one guest bed. Where will you sleep?"

"There's an inn over there, I'll stay the night." She looked over to where I was pointing. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, Impa had us eat while you were gone." She nodded. She began to walk towards the mansion, and I followed, leaving her at the stairs. I offered her the Sheikah Slate, which she took from my hands, placing it back on her hip. "Goodnight, Link."

"Goodnight, Zelda." I watched her enter the mansion, before turning towards Shuteye Inn. Ollie was fast asleep behind the counter. I lay a red rupee on the counter, before choosing a small room tucked away in the corner. I opened the door, taking the Master Sword off my back, before throwing myself onto the bed. I'd slept horribly last night, so now that I was laying down, I drifted off quickly.

* * *

"Uhh...hey, wake up…" Someone shook me. I groaned, burying myself deeper into the pillow. "...hey…" The voice said, shaking me again.

"What."

"Uhh...this girl...she stood at the desk, and she wouldn't let me sleep until you woke up…"

'_It's Ollie…'_ I thought. I rolled myself out of the bed, sitting for a moment.

"I'm awake…" I said, yawning. He nodded, leaving the room. I stretched myself out, hearing my bones pop a bit before I pulled the Master Sword over my head. Apparently, I'd slept with my boots on.

After going to the bathroom, I stepped outside, closing the door behind me. Walking back towards the front, I saw Zelda waiting at the desk, Ollie leaning backward, away from her glare.

"Hey," I said, waving. "Morning." She turned towards me.

"How long did you plan on sleeping?" She asked, stepping forwards. I raised both my hands, leaning back a bit.

"Sorry...I was tired." She pointed her finger at me, poking me in the chest. "What time is it anyway?" I said, stifling a yawn.

"It's already past 10:00!" She poked me again.

"Oh...I slept for a while…" There was no way we were going to make it to Zora's Domain before Sundown. Granted, leaving earlier wouldn't have guaranteed it, but now there was definitely no way.

"Yes, you did…" She stepped back, huffing. "Impa wouldn't stop talking about how irresponsible you've become. She went on and on!" She said. We walked outside, leaving Ollie to his nap.

"Do you think I'm irresponsible?" I asked.

"No! You've only been as careful as possible since we've been together, and she refused to hear it!" I smirked. Zelda wasn't mad that I'd slept long. She was mad that Impa had kept talking about the fact that I slept long. Epona and Storm were waiting for us, already packed from the day before. We escorted them towards Sahasra Slope.

"Link?" Zelda asked quietly. "This morning, Claree came to me...she said that Impa had asked her to create this...I'd thought you would have noticed by now…" I paused, trying to figure out what she was implying. Claree was a tailer, so if she had made anything, it would have been clothing. But what was it about the clothing that I was supposed to notice...oh.

Zelda was wearing the same set of clothing she'd worn 100 years ago. The same set that she'd traveled in, the same set that most of my memories contained. She was dressed in the same Blue of my Tunic, with the Black Trousers. Her boots came to the bottom of her knee, with a Silver Triforce on the front. The same brown sash across her waist, where the Sheikah Slate was attached. She had a golden thread laced just beneath her breast, and her tunic opened at the elbows, showing the pure white tunic underneath. She even wore the same fingerless gloves.

"What do you think?" She asked nervously.

"I...It's a bit of a shock actually…" I said. Her eyes dropped. "But...it looks nice. It reminds of...simpler times." She looked back at me, smiling. I observed her again. "You look beautiful." I blurted.

She seemed to freeze for a moment, just before she turned away. '_Shit. I let my mouth run away…'_ I hadn't meant to voice my thoughts, but they'd tumbled out of my mouth. '_I made it weird.'_ I groaned internally.

Zelda cleared her throat, looking back to me. She looked slightly red, but she smiled at me. "Thank you." Her voice shook slightly.

We emerged from the hills, stepping into the sunlight. I covered my face, squinting. From up here, I could see all of Hyrule from here. The castle was dark, gray and silent. It loomed over Hyrule, no longer surrounded by evil's influence. Instead, it seemed abandoned, dead. I pulled my hand away from my face, my eyes finally adjusting to the light.

'_Is it just me, or are the pillars lower?'_ I thought. They were, they used to be around the same height as the castle, but now, the five pillars had sunk, only going up to a third of the height.

Zelda stepped forwards, letting Storm go off to graze. I did the same, staying to her right. She held the Sheikah Slate in her hands, staring at the map. She seemed deep in thought.

"We'll make our way to Zora's Domain. Divine Beast Vah Ruta...they said that it stopped working. Let's investigate the situation…" She tapered off, looking towards the castle, a frown on her features. Mipha's father...I think he would like to hear more about her. The least we can do is visit him and offer him some closure…"

"Zelda…" I said softly. She shook her head.

"Although Ganon is gone, for now, there is still so much for us to do. And...so many painful memories...But, I believe in my heart, that if all of us work together...we can restore Hyrule to its former glory. Maybe...even beyond...But it all must start with us. Let's go." She put the Sheikah Slate back to her hip, walking towards our horses, who were grazing to our right. I followed behind her, feeling a bit down.

"I can't hear the voice inside the sword anymore. I guess it would make sense if my powers had dwindled over the past 100 years…" She seemed grim, but then, she looked up at me, smiling. "I'm surprised to admit it...But I can accept that."

I knew that that wasn't the only thing she was accepting. She'd accepted the fact that we were the only survivors, and that we had to carry the other Champions memories. She was telling me that she would try to move on, try to stop grieving.

"No matter what, Zelda." I reminded her. "We loved you...we swore, that no matter what, we'd support you...I swore."

"I know…" She looked away. "Sometimes, it's easy to forget that." I jogged towards her, smiling.

"Then I'll just have to be around to remind you," I said. A slow breeze began to pick up, moving petals through the air. "Look," I said, gesturing towards the Slope. "Like you hoped, they thrived in the wild."

She looked across the Slope, her eyes brightening. She crouched down, plucking one from the ground at her feet. I looked away, blushing slightly.

'_It's so round!'_ Zelda shimmied a bit, and I forced my mind to think of something else. Anything else!

Zelda stood, holding a Silent Princess in her hands. Surrounded by the petals floating through the air, she looked adorable. Her rounded face, her small smile, her soft green eyes, her luscious hair waving in the breeze...

'_Dear Hylia do I love her…'_

Zelda took the Silent Princess, holding it close. "It makes me so happy…" She said, gazing across Hyrule. She walked slowly, enthralled by the view. She was right, it was beautiful. Silent Princess's dotted the fields of Sahasra Slope. They covered the green grass with their light blue, looking like tiny stars from a distance.

"Let's go." She said finally, climbing onto Storm. He waited dutifully, much calmer than he had ever been with me. I vaulted onto Epona and walked towards Zelda's side. She seemed hesitant

"Should I lead?" I asked. While Zelda did have the Sheikah Slate, she would need to check the map to guide us, while I had already memorized the route towards Zora's Domain. She nodded, slightly embarrassed at being caught. "Just follow me." I leaned down, whispering into Epona's ear. "You're faster than Storm, so try to slow down a bit for him." She nodded, understanding quickly.

We descended the slope, Epona staying at a slower speed, allowing Storm to follow only a few strides behind. Coming around Millennio Sandbar, I was given a choice. We could either cut through Lanayru Wetlands or pass Wetland Stable and cross Thims Bridge.

I wasn't dumb though. Passing through the Wetlands would force us into the center of a massive monster encampment, as well as a Guardians line of sight. It would be much faster, but it wasn't worth the risk. We'd take the long way. I directed Epona onto the left road, towards Wetland Stable.

During the ride towards the Crenel Hills, intrusive thoughts continued to enter my mind. '_How does it keep its shape? Is it firm, or is it soft?'_ I tried to keep them out, but my mind refused to let it go. '_It looks soft...and it's probably bouncy too…! Go away!'_ I was probably sporting the biggest blush ever. It was a good thing that I was in front of Zelda, or this would have been very hard to explain.

'_I wanna squeeze it…'_ I thought longingly. Images of that very scene popped into my head. I could feel the blood rushing through my face.

Thims bridge came into view, and Epona thundered across it, followed by Storm. I directed her to the right, racing past Zelo Pond.

'_She'd probably be shy about it…'_ My mind was started to stray into more perverted territories. Honestly, I wasn't sure how long I could bear it. Just one glance and my mind was filled with these kinds of thoughts. How would I be able to deal with traveling with her for the next few weeks?!

We were approaching the encampment, near Zora River. I watched Hylia River flow towards Castle Town. Epona followed the path, slowly turning left, ever closer to Zora River. By now, the sun was just past my head, around 4:00. Epona slowed down as we neared the fork in the road. I shifted her to the right, and she followed, galloping towards Inogo bridge.

I shaking away the thoughts re-entering my head when Epona suddenly reared up, stopping abruptly. I held on tight, almost getting thrown off. Storm came in behind us, and Zelda pulled him to a stop, pulling up just next to me. I dismounted quickly, trying to find the problem.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked from atop Storm.

"I forgot that there was a rockslide when it was raining...our horses can't climb it," I said. The wall before us wasn't that tall, only about twice my height, but there was no way to get Epona or Storm up there. I'd have to tell them about it when we arrived. "We have to walk."

I pulled the Zora Set out of Epona's pack, folding it into a small backpack. Zelda did the same with her clothes, and she took the Bow of Light out of Storm's pack, hooking it to her pack. We would let Epona and Storm graze around here while we were gone. They'd be fine, there were no monsters in the immediate area.

"Alright," I said, grabbing a nearby hold. "Up we go." With a grunt, I vaulted myself to the top, scrambling over the edge. Zelda climbed up slowly, carefully choosing which crevices she could put her foot in. Still, she only took a few seconds, and I helped her up over the edge.

Just then, I heard a snap to my left, just as Zelda's eyes focused on something behind me. Unsheathing the Master Sword, I swung hard as I turned around, and the Lizalfos lost its head, exploding into smoke.

"Careful...Lizalfos like to hang around here." I told her, sheathing my sword.

"Of course." She said, starting to walk towards Inogo Bridge.

"OH!" I heard. Looking towards the top of the platform, I spotted Gruve waving down at us. Carefully, he hopped down. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We came because of the message you sent," I said. "About Vah Ruta." He nodded.

"You're lucky I was looking for a good diving spot. I'll go ahead and tell them you're coming." He said. He glanced at Zelda, who shuffled closer to me, seemingly shy. Ignoring her, he waved goodbye, before flinging himself into the water, swimming towards Zora's Domain.

"Are you okay?" I asked, watching him climb the waterfall. "You seem...nervous?"

"I-I don't know anybody…" She trailed off, embarrassed by her shyness. I found it cute.

"It's fine," I said, walking across the bridge. She followed, still nervous. "They'll love you." I smiled. "I'm sure of it."

We made small talk as we walked towards Tabahl Woods. As we walked across the river, Zelda seemed less and less nervous, before she eventually became just as excited as she had been before.

"I was reading one of Purah's research books, and I saw notes about a strange blue creature?" She said as we crossed the river again.

"A Blupee?" I said, looking towards the waterfall. "They hop around, and if you hit it, it drops Rupees?"

"Yes! That one!" She turned around, walking backward. "How do you know about them?"

"There's this mountain, Satori Mountain, and the Lord of the Mountain lives up there. So when I went up there, it turns out there's an entire colony of Blupees...and when it's dark, you can actually see their glow from all across Hyrule." She turned back towards Central Hyrule, but the view was obscured by the Plateau with the Sheikah Tower, so she was unable to see anything.

We rounded the bend, climbing the hill past two waterfalls.

"For a Blood Moon, there aren't as many monsters as I thought there would be…" I said, absentmindedly.

"Do you want there to be more?" She asked, glaring back at me.

"N-no!" I said, raising my hands in surrender. "I'm just saying." She looked forward again. I sighed, slumping over. Sometimes it was hard to win.

Passing through the log, I heard a shuffling to my left. Zelda did too, turning towards the sound. She began to tread lightly, trying to spot whatever had made the sound. Just then, a boar broke through the bush, squealing as it ran between us.

"Oh-mmph!" I clapped my hand over her mouth, pulling the Master Sword from my back. That boar had had an arrow in its back. It had been running from the Lizalfos in the area. Zelda looked up at me, very confused.

"Lizalfos," I whispered. I stepped forwards, carefully moving around any of the dry leaves. "Stay quiet." She nodded, and I removed my hand.

Crouching, I peeked around the bush. There were two Blue Lizalfos standing in the road. They seemed upset. Probably because they'd lost their prey. They were croaking to each other, communicating. One of them turned around, away from me. I signaled to Zelda to stay behind.

I shot out of the foliage, rushing towards the two. The one facing me noticed, pointing towards me, caught completely unawares. The other one began to turn just as I lept into the air. Its eyes widened, and the last thing it saw was the gleam of my sword.

I'd sliced directly into the Lizalfos' brain, and it exploded into purple smoke. The other one rushed towards me, brandishing a Forked Lizal Boomerang. However, before it could react, I lopped it's horn off its head, before slashing back, cutting a hole in its side. It collapsed to the ground in pain, and I stabbed it through the head, ending its life.

I placed my sword back into its scabbard. Zelda ran towards me, coming out of the bushes.

"Are you alright?" She asked, looking me over for injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, stopping her. "They're pretty weak anyway."

"But you can be really reckless sometimes, and you take hits that you don't have to!" She exclaimed, in exasperation. She was probably thinking about how I'd acted before. It was true, I had been reckless. But I thought that now I was better. I was stupid sometimes, but I wasn't reckless.

"Don't worry," I said. "I'm careful." She looked like she didn't believe me in the slightest, but she dropped the topic. "Let's keep going," I said, picking up the horn I had chopped off. "We need to make camp somewhere."

She walked ahead, resuming our hike towards Zora's Domain. Walking between the crude watchtowers, again, I found it really weird that there weren't as many monsters as usual.

'_Maybe without Ganon, not as many of them can reform?'_ I thought. Zelda ran ahead, spotting a restless cricket. I watched as her hips swayed, showing off her round buttocks. '_...I can see her panties…'_ I could feel the blood rushing towards my face...along with other places.

She pounced on it, missing by just a hair, and it flew away, out of reach. She stood, dusting herself off, before looking back at me curiously. I averted my eyes, hoping that I hadn't been caught. What would I do if she thought I was a pervert!

'_You are though.'_

'_Shut up!'_

Fortunately, Zelda turned back, confused, but she wrote it off as nothing important, and we continued towards the Bank of Wishes. I continued to watch them bounce back and forth, back and forth. It was almost hypnotic.

She seemed stiff. She could probably feel my gaze on her. I knew that I shouldn't have been watching her like this, but it just drew my eyes back, again and again. It was like a magnet. Still, it looked like she didn't know why I was watching her so closely, so I was in the clear. For now.

Suddenly, Zelda froze up. I forced myself to look ahead. Two Lizalfos. One of them was Blue, but the other was a color I'd never seen before. Green.

'_Dammit! This wouldn't have happened if you'd paid any attention!'_ The logical side of my brain said.

'_Yeah, but watching her ass is more fun.' _I ignored the other voice, running in front of her.

They rushed at us, the blue one reaching us noticeably faster than the Green one. It swung at me before it jumped backward, almost landing on his partner. It opened its mouth, and its tongue shot out at me. I dodged sideways, shoving Zelda out of the way. It retracted its tongue, before rushing towards me again. I lifted my sword, driving it into its chest as it ran. Twisting, I cut a nice hole in its lung, before pulling my sword back. It collapsed, bleeding its purple blood before it turned black and exploded into smoke. I turned towards the Green Lizalfos.

It seemed hesitant since I'd just killed its partner, but it ran forwards anyway. I slashed as it approached, barely making a mark in its side.

It collapsed, exploding immediately.

"...what?!" I yelled, completely confused. "It...it just died?! That's it?!"

"It was only a green one…" Zelda said, returning to my side.

"I've never seen one before! I thought they were the next level up or something!"

"No...Green Lizalfos are the weakest variant...have you really never seen one?"

"Never! Not a single time. It's always been the blue ones that are the weakest. And then it was Black, Silver, and finally Gold."

"Gold?" She said. "I've never seen a golden monster before…"

"That's a good thing because even a golden Bokoblin is powerful..." I shook my head, putting the Master Sword away. "So then the red one I saw yesterday…?"

"The weakest variant." She confirmed.

"Of thank Hylia…" I breathed a sigh of relief. "So I've been worried for nothing, huh?"

"I guess so." She laughed. I looked down the road. We'd just passed the Bank of Wishes, and I could barely see Oren Bridge. Looking up at the sky, the sun was hidden behind the hills. "What time is it?"

"Um…" She pulled the Sheikah Slate off her hip. "It's...6:55" I cringed. The sun was going to go down soon. Looking around, I spotted the pot that the Lizalfos had been camping around.

"Let's make camp for the night," I said, pointing at the fire. "I'll cook us something." We sat before the fire, feeling it heat us as the air began to cool. I found a grill rack the Lizalfos had fashioned out of sticks and placed it over the pot. The fire was already hot, so I threw some Hyrule Herb along with Swift Carrots and a Hearty Radish. I quickly cut them with the knife I'd brought with me, before salting them. Within minutes the air was filled with the smell of Grilled Greens.

"I didn't bring plates, so we're gonna have to eat from the grill," I told her, handing her a fork. She had been looking up at Divine Beast Vah Ruta, bit at the sound of my voice, she looked back at me.

"Mm-hm." She nodded. We ate slowly, savoring the taste. By the time the food was gone, night had fallen, and you could hear the crickets sing through the night.

Zelda was leaning against the rock, watching the fire. I moved next to her, staring out towards the river.

"This reminds me of old times…" I said softly. She nodded.

"It does...but you're so much more talkative." She looked up at me. "Why is that?"

"Well…" I started. "You know that I felt like everyone had their eyes on me, and I didn't want to let them down, so I stopped talking, right?" She nodded. "Well, when I woke up, I didn't remember any of that. I didn't even know I did that until I was told...so by the time I could remember that I used to do that, I stopped caring so much. I thought, "Hey, it's okay to be scared, and it's okay to be confused, as long as you keep going." I trailed off for a moment. "I didn't know anybody, so who was gonna judge me?" I laughed. "It didn't matter anyway."

She was silent for a moment. Before she looked back towards the fire. "I like you like this...you were kind and chivalrous before...but now you seem more...human. You say what you feel. I feel like I've learned more about you in the last week than I did in all those months we traveled together…"

"Maybe…" We both stared off into the distance, wrapped in our own heads. Eventually, it got boring, and I began to shift, looking for something to do. Pulling my backpack towards me, I rummaged through it. Zelda watched me curiously.

"Let's start reading this," I said, pulling the book Impa had given us. "I want to know more about what this thing can do," I said, pointing to the back of my hand.

"Okay." She said, taking Purah's key out of the front cover. I opened to the first page, holding it so we could both see it.

"Uh...The Triforce...is a legendary...artifact...right?" She nodded. "Okay…" I took a moment, trying to translate the rest in my head. "The Triforce is a legendary artifact created by the Three Golden Goddesses just after the creation…That was a **long** time ago." I noted. "It is a binding force, holding this world together...and Hyrule would not exist without it...That's a pretty shitty deal. Can grant any wish, so people want it, but we need to keep it around or else Hyrule falls?"

"Just keep reading," Zelda commanded.

"Fine, fine…" I cleared my throat. "The Triforce has three parts, each part having its own properties...The Triforce of Power, created by Din, is the triangle on the top and is known to bless the user with unimaginable strength and attack power. It grants a boost to all magic and physical attacks, and gives the user an unlimited mana pool...and of course, the bad guy has to get that."

Zelda snorted, hiding her laughter. I grinned, happy that I'd gotten her to laugh. "Stop commentating!" She chided.

"But I thought you liked it!" I chuckled, looking down at her. She pouted, glaring back at me. "Jeez...let's see...The Triforce of Wisdom, created by Nayru, is the bottom left triangle and blesses the user with knowledge of all magic. It can be used to heal, seal, attack and defend. It is very versatile and will grant knowledge of magic the user did not know of before...hey, that means you know every magic ever!" I remarked. Zelda nodded against my shoulder, suppressing a yawn. "Tired?"

"Yes." She said, glancing up at me. "Very."

"Well let me just finish this page. Okay?" She nodded. "The Triforce of Courage...little is known about its effects, and it is only granted to those already possessing unshakable wills...Well, that's dumb. It won't even tell me what I can do!" I said. "Did no one know that it can pause time?!" I asked, looking down at Zelda.

I stopped talking when I realized that Zelda had fallen asleep. She was leaning against my shoulder, breathing softly, only illuminated by the fire's light. I closed the book, taking the key back from Zelda. I put the book back in my backpack, before I leaned forward, resting my arms on my knees. I settled down, watching the fire burn the last of the logs away.

'_I really do love her...how will I even talk about it though...I've never done this before.'_ I thought, looking at her sleeping face. She seemed content. I could even see a faint smile gracing her lips. '_...whatever I do, I'll stay right by her side. She's my everything. She's the one who gives my life a purpose.'_ The fire finally died, revealing the stars to me. '_I won't ever let her go.'_

* * *

**So, Link is getting distracted. ;) **

**I'm trying to justify the M rating that I gave this, but there won't be anything adult for a while. Not until they've actually gotten together.**

**Please tell me if I made any mistakes. If you have any questions or are confused about anything, leave a review and I'll answer it when I post the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

**Here's the next chapter. I know that their relationship hasn't progressed much, but I have a very specific moment in mind, and it's not gonna happen until they're in with the Gerudo. Anyway, here's the Zora. I'm hoping that I stayed true to the source material. I'm trying to keep people in character, but it gets really hard to keep track of so many different characters. Tips would be appreciated.**

* * *

**DShinobi4: Yes. The plot has finally begun to move. Link and Zelda will be traveling for some time, but the plot has officially started.**

**Tartarus0884: I wanted to keep humor in my story. I know that Breath of the Wild has its funny moments, and I'm trying not to be too serious. I hope that I can continue to make people laugh.**

**CherryxIcedxKisses: Yes he is. :D**

* * *

"Hi!"** \- Speaking**

_'Hi'_** \- Thought**

_"Hi"_** \- Telepathy**

**"Hi" - Magic**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters associated with it. If I did, every game would have Romance. Beautiful, Beautiful Romance.**

* * *

When I woke up, Link had already been awake and was carefully cooking breakfast, trying now to jostle me. I sat up, pulling myself off of Link's shoulder.

'_...I fell asleep on him?!'_ I looked away quickly, feeling myself turn red. Glancing back, I could see that smirk on his lips. He was teasing me! Well, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Forcing my blush down, I turned towards the fire. Link's eyes shone with amusement, but he betrayed nothing, going back to the mushrooms he was cooking.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked, skewering a few of them. "Was I comfortable?"

"Very," I said quickly, catching him off guard. His eyebrows rose in surprise, and he seemed to fumble for a bit. Then, his eyes hardened, and that smirk returned to his face.

"So would you like to do it again?"

"...!" I could feel the blood rising all the way to the ends of my ears. I could hear him laughing, but it was almost drowned out by my own thoughts.

'_Again?'_ Images of that filled my mind. I had felt so tired and so content next to him, that I couldn't help but fall asleep. And yes, he was very comfortable. '_I wouldn't mind it…'_ My face got darker. Link was so mean to me!

"Here." He said, handing me a skewer. I took it, refusing to meet his eyes. How could he be so calm, saying something like that?!

He stood, stretching his limbs, holding the skewer in his mouth. He took it out, biting into the large mushroom on top. "Let's eat while we walk." He said, gesturing towards the river. I stood, and we began to walk towards the bridge. I walked ahead, still feeling flustered. Since I was in front of him, I wouldn't have to look at him.

As we crossed the bridge, I began to feel a tingle on my back. Glancing back, I saw that Link's gaze was directly on me. He looked away quickly, his eyes focused on some spot in the river, but I'd caught him.

'_What's he looking at?!'_ I thought. It was making me feel self-conscious. '_Why is he watching me so closely?!'_ I could feel his gaze on me again. He seemed so focused, but what had him so entranced? '_There's nothing on my back, right?'_ I reached behind myself, waving my hand to see if anything had caught onto my Tunic. I came up empty.

As we walked, I tried to ignore his piercing gaze, but it got progressively harder and harder. He'd acted like this yesterday too, but when I'd talked to him, he'd seemed perfectly fine. So nothing seemed to be **wrong**, but it was still nerve-wracking.

'_Maybe he's just watching me closely so that he can protect me?'_ I nodded to myself, stepping onto a large bridge overlooking a lake. That was probably the reason. He was a dutiful knight. Personally, I hoped it was for other reasons, but I knew that Link would never look at me like that.

Putting the thought aside, I looked upriver. In the distance, above a massive waterfall, was Zora's Domain. It looked even larger than I remembered. Link stopped, stepping to my side. '_Is it just me, or does he seem a bit red?'_ I wondered.

"We're almost there." He said, pointing at Zora's Domain. "Just another two hours." He stepped forward. "I'm not sure if there are any monsters ahead, so I'll take the lead." He said, holding the Master Sword in hand.

I watched Link walk calmly ahead. He held the Master Sword loosely, seeming relaxed, but I could tell that he was prepared. I followed after him, trying to match his footsteps.

We walked the slope around the mountain, strangely silent. I wanted to talk to him, but I wasn't sure what to talk about, and Link hadn't said anything yet. However, he didn't have the same aura of un-approachableness he'd used to. In the past, he'd always seemed disconnected from the surroundings. It was one of the reasons I hadn't liked him. He seemed uncaring.

'_I really was too wrapped up in my own problems to notice his…'_ I thought. He'd always been so respectful and patient, even as I'd treated him poorly. I'd pushed him away, ran from him, insulted him, and he'd never done anything to get back at me. I felt ashamed of how I'd acted, even now, 100 years in the future. Link probably barely remembered those times.

Coming around the bend, I saw Link tense. He was glaring to the left, eyes focused on something. Looking over, I spotted a strange hooded creature. It wore a yellow robe and seemed to be hopping through the sky.

"Let's go quickly." He whispered. "That's a Wizzrobe, and I don't feel safe fighting it while you're here."

"I can fight," I said. I felt slightly insulted that he didn't trust me enough to defend myself.

"It's not that…" He whispered, pulling me towards a broken monument. "It uses electric attacks, and they can be very hard to fight, especially without having a way to get them down. It would shoot lightning at you, and there isn't much you can do with a sword against something like that." He pulled me up the slope, out of the creature's range of sight. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"...okay," I said softly. The way that Link said it, it added undertones that seemed to mean something more than our relationship. I was hearing more than "I am your knight". But I also knew that it was just my head making him sound like that. I was doomed to be Princess, doomed to be without love. As much as I pined after Link, he'd never reciprocate those feelings. If anything, he'd probably end up with Paya. He might have even ended up with Mipha if she hadn't died.

Coming around the mountain, we finally began to descend, and I realized that we were much closer to the Domain than I thought we'd be. Looking down the slope, I only spotted one monster, a Blue Moblin. It was sitting, gazing down into the water, completely unaware that we were above it. Link walked forwards, barely making any noise. He jumped off, impaling the Moblin through the head. The Moblin collapsed, disappearing into smoke, and Link put the Master Sword away, no longer worried about monsters.

"Let's keep going." He said, smiling up at me. I hesitated, before hopping off the ledge, just as he'd done. "WOAH!" He rushed forwards.

He caught me just before I hit the ground. He lowered me to my feet, shaking slightly. "Why would you do that?!" His voice squeaked.

"It was faster," I said simply. "Let's go!" I ran ahead, running down towards the bridge. I could hear his footsteps pounding behind me.

Even as we ran, I could feel his eyes on me. What was he looking at?!

Reaching the final island before the bridge to Zora's Domain, I slowed, out of breath. Link came up shortly behind me, also panting slightly, but still less exhausted than I was.

"Why do you make my job so much harder?!" He whined. I grinned at him.

"It's more fun that way!" He stared at me, before shaking his head.

"Sure, whatever...Just be more careful, okay? I don't wanna drag you back to Impa with a broken ankle." He said. "I didn't make any potions for healing, so you'd have to heal the old fashioned way."

"Alright." I conceded. He was right. Jumping without any plan on how to land had been dangerous. I began to cross the bridge. "I'll be more careful."

"Thank you!" Link said, coming up to my left side. We walked side-by-side, and slowly, the bustle of Zora's Domain was apparent. There were at least 100 Zora's living here, and there were a few travelers too.

"Hey, look! There's Sidon!" He said, pointing to a large red Zora who was wearing expensive ornaments. "Remember him?"

"Wasn't he only a few years old before the Calamity?" I said. I did remember Mipha's little brother. He had been shy, refusing to speak to anyone. Link nodded.

"Yeah, now he's actually leading the military. He's really cool!" Link seemed excited. Maybe they knew each other more than Link had let on.

Sidon looked over towards us, straightening up. He was even larger than I'd thought. He had to be at least twice my height. He peered at us before he broke out into a smile, waving his hand.

"LINK!" He bellowed. His voice echoed throughout the entirety of the Domain. He ran towards us. "You've arrived! How are you, my friend!" He asked, raising his fist. "I trust that all has been well?"

"It's all good, Sidon." Link, said, raising his fist in the same way. "I beat Ganon, and even saved Zelda!" He said, turning to me. Sidon got onto his knee, bowing down.

"I am honored to be in your presence, Princess." He said, holding his hand to his heart. "Please, let me know how I may be of service."

"P-Please, don't bow!" I said quickly. Sidon raised his head, looking to Link. Link nodded in affirmation, and Sidon rose, looking confused, but he thankfully didn't ask any questions.

"Where are your horses?" He asked.

"Actually, just before Inogo Bridge, there was a rockslide while it was raining, and it's impossible to get through with a horse."

"Then it's no wonder we haven't had many tourists! I will ask Fronk to remove it immediately. But come, you must be tired after such a long hike." He began to run towards the Domain. "Rest as long as you like!"

Link and I followed Sidon towards the center, where a massive statue of Mipha had been sculpted. She looked beautiful, holding her spear just as gracefully as she had in real life. "I will inform my father of your arrival. But please, do relax! You are heroes!" He said, teeth gleaming. "I will see you later!" He called, running up towards the throne room.

"I don't think we have to worry about the Zora respecting your authority…" Link said, glancing at Sidon's retreating figure.

"I don't know if I can do this…" I whispered. It didn't feel right. I didn't like being bowed to. It felt unnatural, and it made me feel unworthy of such respect.

"Don't worry…" Link trailed off when he saw my face. "What's wrong?" he said, leading me to a more private area in the Domain.

"I don't know how to interact with anybody!" I said. "It feels wrong, and I don't know what to do!" I stared into Link's eyes. "How can I lead if I can barely speak to anybody?!"

Link looked back at me, eyes scanning my face. "...I know that you don't want to be Princess...and if I could, I would let you do whatever you wanted, but Impa is right, this is something that we have to do." He glanced up, towards the Throne Room. "I'll tell you what. They know me, Sidon, King Dorephan, the Council of Elders. They're likely to listen to what I have to say. Should I talk for you?"

"I would appreciate that," I said softly.

"Then I'll do that." He nodded, hugging me for a moment.

These were the reasons I loved him: He was willing to do diplomacy, something I knew that he didn't know much about, because I was too scared and nervous to do it myself. It made me feel bad too, knowing that, as Princess, I was supposed to be the one doing diplomacy, and my failure to do so made me feel worse.

"Sorry," I said, following him towards an empty pot. "I didn't want to force this on you."

"Never say sorry to me." He smiled. "I would do anything for you."

There he went again, saying something that could be interpreted like that! If he kept saying things like that, I would break!

* * *

_Link's POV_

I grinned, watching Zelda's face heat up. I found some kind of sadistic satisfaction in embarrassing her. But I couldn't help it! She made it so easy, and she was so adorable when her face went red!

We began to walk up the stairs, towards the Throne Room. Zelda's eyes stayed locked on Mipha's statue, and she began to get more and more depressed. I watched her sadly. There wasn't much more I could do than reassure her that she wasn't at fault, and if she didn't believe me, then what else could I do?

Passing the Hylia statue, we began up the final staircase. Zelda got more and more nervous the closer we got, and she began to inch closer and closer to my side. I smirked. I wouldn't complain if she decided to stay there for a while.

Stepping into the Throne Room, we were greeted to King Dorephan's massive stature, along with the Council of Elders on his right. Sidon stood to his left, looking excited.

"You've arrived!" Sidon exclaimed. King Dorephan shifted in his seat, looking down at us. He smiled warmly.

"You have." He agreed. "I welcome you back Link. My son has told me of your victory. Let me commend you for that."

"It's no problem," I said, scratching the back of my head. "It's my job anyway."

"No need to be so modest, Link." He laughed. "You should be proud...and I've heard that our dear Princess was there as well?" He looked at her. Zelda seemed to shrink back under his gaze.

"Yes, hello, King Dorephan." She said timidly. King Dorephan frowned, leaning forwards.

"Has something happened, Princess?" He said softly. "You used to command such grace and power when you spoke…" I cringed. The Council was chatting off to the side, shooting looks at Zelda. I could tell that they thought she was weak. And that was something I couldn't allow.

"Excuse me, but the Princess was trapped within the castle, and held Ganon back for the last 100 years. Without her, Hyrule surely would have fallen, along with the Zora, so do excuse the Princess's "weakness"!" I hissed. The Council got the message and stopped chattering amongst themselves. King Dorephan understood who my anger was intended for, and didn't take offense to what I'd said.

"Yes, very true…" He said. He smiled once again. "I must thank you dearly for that. You saved us."

"T-thank you!" She said quickly.

"We all lost much on that day...every civilization. The Champions, soldier's, knights, civilians...and we would have lost much more if it wasn't for you, Princess." He reiterated. "I feel that words do not convey our gratitude…"

"It really isn't necessary," Zelda said. "If I had been a little faster, maybe your daughter wouldn't have-"

"No, Princess, do not think that way." King Dorephan interrupted. "Mipha's sacrifice was for the protection of all of Hyrule. It was bigger than us. Do not take the blame yourself. She could have easily abandoned her duty as Champion and left Vah Ruta to rampage, but she chose to fight. It was the choice she made...and as much as I wish she hadn't, it was always her choice…" King Dorephan began to falter, becoming more emotional than I'd seen in a while. "Do not blame yourself." He repeated. "Mipha would never want that. Bless her kind soul…"

"...if it helps, I can confirm that she resides with the Goddess," I stated, stepping forwards. The Council perked up, and Sidon stepped forwards.

"What do you mean, Link?" He asked quietly. Even Zelda was waiting for my answer.

"After Ganon had been defeated, I saw their spirits...all of them. The Champions, along with King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule. They've all ascended. They fulfilled their purpose."

King Dorephan was silent for a long time. The Council was silent, along with Sidon and Zelda. They all seemed to be processing the information I'd given them. I waited patiently.

"I always knew she would ascend...she was always kind-hearted," Muzu said, breaking the silence. The other elders nodded in agreement.

"My daughter lives in eternal happiness now...I can rest easy." King Dorephan said, relaxing in his seat. He seemed to be more colorful as if his life was returning to him. "While you were fighting Ganon, we could see her spirit. She fired Vah Ruta, we saw her command the Divine Beast. I was afraid that she would be confined to the Beast for the rest of eternity...you don't know what this knowledge means to me…" King Dorephan gave a watery chuckle.

"My sister…" Sidon trailed off, staring towards the sky. Zelda and I stayed silent, letting her people, her family mourn.

"After all you've done for us, it feels wrong of us to ask you of more, but still, we must." King Dorephan said after a long while. "Divine Beast Vah Ruta has stopped moving. All its lights have shut down, and it appears to have collapsed within the pool."

"We'd like to know if we need to worry or not," Sidon spoke up. "Nothing else has happened since then, but it's better to be cautious…" I nodded in agreement.

"I'll check it out," I said.

"Thank you, Link." King Dorephan said. "Why don't you rest for a moment?"

"Actually, it's still pretty early. Let's do it now, and get it over with." King Dorephan nodded.

"Sidon, please escort them to the base of the mountain."

"Of course father!" He said. "Follow me." He began to walk out of the Throne Room, and Zelda and I followed.

"Why didn't you tell me father became a spirit?!" Zelda chided as soon as we stepped outside.

"Well, how was I supposed to tell you! "Hey Zelda, I met your dead dad, he's doing fine!" I couldn't tell you that while you were so...so-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Link!" Zelda growled. I clammed up, and out the corner of my eye, I could see Sidon stifling his laughter. "You should've told me."

"Alright, I'm sorry...I didn't know how to tell you without making you sad…"

"Why does it matter if I was sad or not?"

"Because I don't like seeing you so sad. I want you to be happy…" Zelda studied my face, seeming a bit confused.

"Why?"

"Because when you're happy, I'm happy," I said honestly. Zelda didn't seem to know how to respond to that. She turned away, eyes glazed over. I slumped over, and Sidon stood at my side.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked, teasingly.

"Shut up." I hissed. "Don't even go there."

"It's obvious, though." He said, whispering so that Zelda didn't hear. We walked towards the main level, where Mipha's statue rested. "I think they all noticed."

"Yeah, and she'll notice too if you don't **shut up**," I whispered back. Sidon straightened, smiling down at me. Asshole.

"Princess? Do you know where you're going?" He called. Zelda froze mid-step. Sidon smiled. "Why don't I lead? The Princess should be protected after all."

"...Sidon, you are friends with Link, correct?" She asked, staring at her feet. He mulled over the question,

"Well...yes, I'd think so." He turned to me. "Isn't that right, Link? I know all about you!" I gave him the middle finger.

"Then, I trust you enough for you to know...I don't want to be Princess."

"Why not?" He asked, genuinely curious. "You're perfect for it!" She looked up at him.

"Because that's not who I am. I'm a researcher, I like to travel. The Princess has to lead, and do...paperwork." She spat with venom. "I can't see myself doing that." She admitted.

"...I see...but who will lead instead?" He asked.

"...I don't know…"

"Let's work that out when we have to," I said. "There's no need to worry until it comes time." Zelda looked at me, her eyes shining with gratitude. Thankfully, Sidon got the message, and he led us across Great Zora Bridge.

"So, what will you be doing now that Ganon has been defeated?" He asked as we climbed the slope around Ruto Mountain.

"Well, Impa wants us to rebuild and recentralize Hyrule, turn it back into a Kingdom...but we discovered something," I said.

"Yeah?"

"Ganon...well, he'll come back one day." Sidon gasped. "Yeah, I know. And I'm pretty sure that we'd rather see him defeated for good." I looked back at Zelda. "Right?"

"I agree," Zelda commented, gazing up at Vah Ruta. "Ganon must be defeated. Permanently." I could see the fire in her eyes. She was just as determined as I was. "We have to."

"I agree," Sidon said. "When the fight comes, I can promise you, the Zora will fight alongside you." He pumped his fist, teeth glinting. "You have my word."

"Thanks, Sidon," I said.

"Yes, thank you." Zelda reiterated.

Suddenly Sidon stopped walking. Zelda and I gazed upwards. We were at the base of the mountain. "This is the most gradual slope." He said. Looking at it, I spotted several resting points on the way up. Large enough to fit all of us comfortably. "I'll wait here."

"You're not coming with us?" Zelda asked.

"It is not my place. I am no Champion." He shook his head.

"Come on Sidon," I said, turning towards him. "You helped me subdue Vah Ruta. You're basically a Champion at this point. The New Generation!"

"Are you sure?"

"Fine then. As Princess of Hyrule, I give Prince Sidon of the Zora the title of Champion." Zelda said, snapping. She looked smug. Sidon grinned, pumping his fist once again.

"Well, if the Princess insists!" He tensed, jumping high into the sky, landing on a small ledge just large enough to fit him. I vaulted up quickly, hanging onto the rock next to him. Zelda followed suit, climbing just underneath me.

We continued like this, Sidon hopping from ledge to ledge, Zelda and I following on the rockface. I'd forgotten how good Zelda was at climbing. She'd used to climb rock faces to get away from me, and it was only my own climbing skill that kept her from succeeding.

Finally, we arrived at a large field of grass, just below the plateau that Vah Ruta rested on. Brushing the dust off of myself, I looked up towards Vah Ruta's imposing figure.

The entire thing had gone dark. There were no lights, no glow of energy. There were no sounds of moving parts. Nothing. Climbing the last slope, we came up to Vah Ruta's side. Vah Ruta sat in the pool, its entrance wide open.

"I've never seen the inside of a Divine Beast before…" Sidon trailed off, looking around the inside. "It's much bigger than I anticipated…"

"I thought the same thing too. It's crazy that they were able to control these things." I said, agreeing with him. "Could I get the Sheikah Slate?"

"Oh, of course," Zelda said, handing me said device. I tapped it, looking at the map of Vah Ruta in it. Blank. Couldn't even move its trunk. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know yet," I said. "Let's go to the control unit." I pointed down the slope towards the Main Control Unit, which was the same cold dark color as the rest of the Divine Beast. "Let's see…" I said, walking up to it. Sidon and Zelda looked over my shoulder as I tapped the Slate to the pedestal.

_*Divine Beast Vah Ruta: No evil energy detected. Stopped absorbing energy. Low power. Deactivated.*_

"...are they all on low power? I don't understand?" I muttered.

"What happened?" Sidon asked.

"It stopped absorbing power? And because it's so massive, it shut down. There's nothing wrong with it, it just stopped working." I said, making up an explanation on the spot. "Same as the Sheikah Slate."

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked, examining the slate. I gave it back to her.

"I used to be able to teleport to Shrines and Towers. It was really handy for traveling around Hyrule. But ever since Ganon was defeated, the Sheikah Slate hasn't had enough power to do any of that. It can still do Runes, but that might run out eventually too…"

As if ordained by Hylia, the Sheikah Slate began to beep.

_*Entering Power Preservation Mode. Deactivating Runes.*_

"...Dammit." The goddesses must have really hated me. Just as I said it too.

Zelda tapped at the Sheikah Slate frantically. The Sheikah Sensor and every Rune except for the camera had disappeared, I hadn't even gotten to use the Master Cycle that much either. At least the map was still there...I felt robbed.

"How does it charge though?" Sidon asked, watching us panic.

"I don't know. This has never been a problem before!" Zelda said, running her hands over it, looking for someplace to inject ancient energy. I put my hand over hers.

"It's no use, Zelda. It's gone. It's not like we needed it anyway." She held it tightly, looking for comfort. Sidon cleared his throat, clearly feeling awkward.

"As long as there's nothing wrong, there's nothing to worry about, right?" He grinned shakily.

"I guess…" Zelda said, squeezing the Sheikah Slate.

"Let's return to the Domain. My father will want to know what happened." Sidon said. He stepped back outside, looking up towards the sky. The Sun was just beginning to get lower in the sky, so it was around 2:00 or 3:00.

We walked back towards the Domain in silence. Zelda still seemed upset about the loss of the Sheikah Slate, but for some reason, I didn't feel as affected. Probably because I'd begun using the Runes less and less as my journey progressed.

We re-entered Zora's Domain, and Zelda still wasn't looking so happy. I looked at her sadly, trying to figure out what to do.

"LINNY!" I heard from my side. Zelda and I glanced over, and we saw Kodah jogging over to us. "You're back!" She said, stopping at our side. "And…" She gasped. "Oh my goddess, the Princess?!"

"Yes?" Zelda asked softly.

"I'm Kodah! You might not remember me, but I used to fight Mipha all the time! I remember when you tried to stop us, and Mipha actually yelled at you!" She laughed. That seemed to stir something within Zelda's memory because, after a moment, she seemed to recognize Kodah.

"You were the young girl from before!" She exclaimed.

"Yes! That was me!" Kodah grabbed Zelda's free hand. "Why don't you come talk with me, and leaves the guys to do their guy things? I'm sure that I'm much more interesting!" She joked. Zelda looked at me.

"It's fine. Just because we're traveling doesn't mean you shouldn't be able to have fun." I nodded. Zelda smiled in appreciation, before following Kodah into the Domain, letting go of my hand.

I stared at her for a moment, before turning back to Sidon, who had a shit-eating grin. I hadn't realized it, but Zelda had held my hand the entire way back. My hand felt strangely cold without her touch.

"You like her," Sidon said. He wasn't asking.

"I love her," I responded. There was no point trying to hide it. "She means everything to me."

"What is it about her that you love?" He asked as we walked slowly towards the Throne Room.

"How passionate she is...and how much she cares about others...and she's really cute too." I shook my head. "I'm not supposed to feel this way though. If past me could see me now…"

"...I may not remember you, seeing that I was very young at the time, but perhaps you also felt this way before."

"If I did, I don't remember that...maybe deep down, but now," I looked at my fingers. "It's so much harder to hide it. Everything she does makes me want to tell her, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm just supposed to be her knight. Nothing more than that. Her personal bodyguard and confidant, but nothing else...and she makes it so difficult!" I felt like screaming. Why did she make my job so hard?!

"Are those rules still in effect?" He asked, glancing back. "Hyrule is gone. Who says you have to remain a knight?"

"Impa...she's been super conservative about preserving Hylian values...and Purah knows Zelda too, and everybody who knows about our past."

"Aren't you elevating the importance of other people's opinions?" He asked.

"I am...I am…" I felt pathetic. Why did I care so much? They didn't matter, but for some reason, I couldn't help but feel like their opinion should decide my relationship with Zelda. "What about you? Anybody that you're looking at?"

"No…" He laughed softly. "But father says that I should find someone soon before I become as large as he is…" He cringed. "Personally, I hope that I never grow that large. I'm perfectly content with my current size, thank you very much."

"What about one of your fangirls?" I said, glancing over at said group, who were giggling away, stealing glances. "I'm sure they'd be willing."

"HAH! No!" Sidon laughed. "I would never...they're too obsessed with the image within their head that they would never know the real me…and...no, it's nothing." He looked away, deliberately avoiding eye contact.

"What is it?" I asked softly. It seemed like something that Sidon wasn't comfortable with talking about, but it was obviously an important detail. "You can tell me."

"I...I haven't even told father." He said, glancing towards the Throne Room. "He would never accept it."

"But you'll never know if you don't try," I said. "Why don't you tell me what it is...it's not good to keep silent. Your feelings bottle up, and you began to think differently, you stop thinking clearly...You can become reckless, put yourself in unnecessary danger...Trust me, I know." I said, thinking back to how stupid I'd been in the past.

"I...I don't even...I don't even like women." Sidon blurted out. He hid behind his hands, sitting on the steps below the Throne Room. I stood beside him since we would be at eye level.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What's wrong with them?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with them...but I don't find them attractive...I prefer men...I'm a freak."

"No, you're not…" I understood what he was saying. He was like Bolson. I was pretty sure the term that Bolson had used was Gay. "That's perfectly fine...there's nothing wrong with you." I patted him on the back.

"I'm going to be King one day...how can I be King if I can't provide a heir?!" Sidon wailed. "There must be something wrong with me!"

"No! There isn't!" I insisted. "It's perfectly fine to like guys! There are a lot of Hylians who like the same Sex! I'm sure there are some Zora who are the same! There are even people who don't like anybody, and there are people who like both. People are all different, and that's perfectly fine. The Goddesses never said anything about it being wrong! They never said anything at all! They left us here to live our lives as we please! And if you want to live your life that way, that is perfectly fine, and no one should think of you differently because of it." I paused. "If I told you that I liked Goron, would you think differently about me?"

"No?" Sidon said, confused. He was staring at me, hooked onto my words.

"Why?"

"...because you are still Link?"

"Exactly." I nodded. "And even if you decide to get married to a guy, you're still Sidon. The Zora Prince who defeated the Giant Octorok. The Leader of the Zoran military. A brilliant fighter and speaker. That wouldn't change because of who you're attracted to."

"But what about my children?"

"...you don't have to have children if you don't want to. Once your king, you can adopt some kid and make them the next Prince. It doesn't matter. As long as you're happy…" I smiled at him. "Let's go tell your dad." I held out my hand. "Don't be afraid. I promise you that it'll work out."

He tentatively took my hand, standing up slowly. Together, we climbed the last staircase to his father.

* * *

_Zelda's POV_

"So…" Kodah smirked. "I noticed that you two were holding hands for a while." My face darkened, and I refused to meet her eyes. "What's that about?"

I refused to speak, turning away from Kodah. I could hear her laughing behind me. Was everyone out to embarrass me? It was mortifying!

"You know...if I were still young, I might've been fighting you for him...I was always fighting Mipha for him anyway." I turned towards her, mouth open. "You don't have to worry though. I'm married now. My daughter will be getting married soon too." She pointed towards a young Zora girl, who was walking with an older Hylian man. Seeing the look on my face, she elaborated. "Finley is much older than she looks. She hasn't hit her growth spurt yet." She explained. Still, seeing such a small girl with an older man made me uncomfortable, even if she was the older one in the relationship.

"But my point still stands." She said, looking towards the stairs Link and Sidon had disappeared up. "I was attracted to him, and Mipha was attracted to him. It's only a matter of time before someone works up the courage to ask him...and I think that person should be you." She smiled. "I can tell that you care about each other a lot…"

"But...how can I tell him?" I said sadly. I looked down at my hands. "I can barely use by birthright...I can barely be a Princess. How can I ever speak about that with him?"

"But what will you do if he finds someone else? How would that make you feel?"

"I would be devastated," I answered honestly.

"And you don't deserve that...no one does. So you need to find the courage to tell him." She had a far off look in her eyes, as if she was remembering something. "Or you might regret it for a long time...and trust me." She said, smiling. "When you do tell him, you'll both be happier."

Link descended the stairs alone. Sidon was still in the Throne Room, but Link seemed pleased, so whatever had happened had been good. He looked around the Plaza, before spotting me. I had been sitting near the back, just above the alcove with the Shrine. I had tried to enter it before, but it hadn't responded to my touch. I wasn't sure if that was because the Sheikah Slate had lost power, or if it was because I wasn't the hero.

"What did they say?" I asked, referring to the Divine Beast.

"They were glad to know that they have nothing to worry about, and...uh…" He trailed off, glancing up towards the Throne Room.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know if it's in my place to tell you…" He said cautiously. I gestured for him to explain. "It's something personal, for Sidon," He added. "And it's not my right to tell you if he doesn't want people to know." I nodded, agreeing with Link. If Sidon had something that he wanted to keep secret, then it wasn't my place to force it out of Link. That would have been a betrayal of the trust Sidon had for me.

"Come here!" I said, rushing down the stairs. "I want to know if we still have access to Shrines!" I said, placing the Sheikah Slate on the pedestal. "I can't get it to work, and I wanted to know if you could." He followed, eyes flickering towards my back. '_Again?'_

He took the Sheikah Slate from my hands, touching the tip to the pedestal. The pedestal flared to life, and the elevator began to glow, ready to be used.

'_It only allows the hero to enter...but how does it recognize him?'_ I thought. Link stepped back, handing the Slate back to me. He gazed around, spotting a crab scuttling away, and he seemed tempted, but instead, he looked over to me.

"Want to go inside?" He asked. "We still have time before dark, and I know that you love ancient tech."

"Yes!" I exclaimed excitedly. I practically ran inside, stepping onto the elevator. Link followed suit, and as soon as he was steady on his feet, the elevator began to move downwards. This time, it wasn't unexpected, so I managed to avoid embarrassing myself. Still, the elevator was small, so I could feel him brush against me as we descended.

The elevator opened up into an even bigger chamber than the other Shrine. It had a massive slope, with water running down, whilst blocks cut into different shapes jut out of the slope. Otherwise, there was nothing.

The elevator opened, allowing us to step off. Grabbing Link's hand I pulled him to bottom of the slope, watching the water disappear into the abyss. Stepping closer to the edge, I could feel Link's grip tighten.

"Be careful." He sounded scared. "That hole goes down for a **long** time. If you fall…" He trailed off, but I got the message, and I stepped back from the edge. I could hear Link breath a sigh of relief, and his grip on my hand loosened. I didn't know why I had grabbed it, but now I was too scared to let go, worried that I'd make it awkward.

We walked up the slope, feeling the water rush past our boots. I had thought that the water had been higher, but it turned out to be just about a centimeter high. Barely enough to wet our soles.

"How does it continue to flow? The water falls into the abyss, but new water comes here?" I asked. Link shrugged, looking like he'd never actually considered the question I'd asked him. That was another thing that I had noticed now that Link spoke. Link accepted certain things that just did not make sense. He rarely asked questions about his surroundings, only focused on his goal, whatever it was at the time. Whether it be cooking or battle.

"I mean, they did make Vah Ruta, and that can create water, so maybe this can too?" He supplied. "I don't really know how it works, but that's probably what they did." He was right though. The Sheikah had been so advanced, they had probably discovered how water was created, or how to cast a permanent spell. I just wasn't sure which one it was.

I pulled Link through the Shrine, marveling at their architecture and design, but eventually, I began to feel tired. We had been down here for at least an hour or two, and it was likely going to get dark soon. I knew that Link wanted us to leave tomorrow morning, and he wanted us to get to Goron City as quickly as possible. He'd said that it was very hot there, and it would be better if we spent as little time as possible, only talking to the New Champion, Yunobo, and their leader, Bludo.

"Let's go back." Link said, just as I thought the same. "We need to walk back to our horses, and get to Foothill Stable before it's too late." I let him pull me back towards the elevator. I hadn't realized, but we'd been holding hands the entire time down here, and Link hadn't asked about it once. It made me wonder why. Did he not care? Was he fine with it? Did he not say anything because he didn't want to make it awkward? I hated not knowing.

The elevator rose, removing the Shrine from my line of sight. As we traveled up towards the surface, I reveled in the joy I'd experienced, being able to stay with Link, and only Link. The Shrine was nice, but I had seen almost everything the first time, and the only new thing had been the water. I had preferred just being able to spend time with Link, alone, without all the watching eyes. Being close to him, even if it wasn't in the way that I wanted.

'_I want to spend as much time with him as possible.' _I thought. '_I'll do whatever it takes to get that time.'_

* * *

**I think that Link has known her long enough to love her. He traveled with her for months, he had to have gotten to know her by then. **

**Yes, I think Sidon is gay, and since I'm not shipping him with Link, I don't really know who Sidon would get with. I would appreciate suggestions. We could even put it to a vote. Just name a character, and if I think the relationship is possible, I'll consider using it. Or maybe, Sidon shouldn't have anybody. I'll leave it up to you guys.**

**That's the end of this chapter. The next chapter will be about the Goron and Korok. We're moving through the other civilizations pretty quickly. **

**I would love to see some more reviews coming in! Please do leave one. It inspires me to keep working harder, to keep writing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9!**

**So, we're gonna spend about a chapter for each civilization. Except for the Gerudo, for obvious reasons (Their relationship starts, and I'm very biased). I have to say, this chapter was difficult. The Goron as a species are very different from every other species in Hyrule. They are living rocks, but they can eat? I tried my best to come up with a plausible life cycle, but I am open to suggestions!**

* * *

**midnaisbae: The curse only stated that his anger would follow them, it never stated that they had to be gone for Demise to be gone. I do have a few ideas on how to get rid of the curse.**

**DShinobi: I try to publish around 9:00 on Friday nights. I am glad that I'm able to start your Sunday's off well! It gives me that warm feeling inside.**

* * *

"Hi!"** \- Speaking**

_'Hi'_** \- Thought**

_"Hi"_** \- Telepathy**

**"Hi" - Magic**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters associated with it. If I did, every game would have Romance. Beautiful, Beautiful Romance.**

* * *

"Zelda? It's time to leave." I said, rapping on her door. After exiting the Shrine, we'd rented two rooms at the Seabed Inn. I thought that it was best if we talked to King Dorephan one last time before we left, so I woke up slightly earlier than normal.

"Coming!" I heard. Apparently, she'd already been awake. That was good, we'd move faster that way. I waited, but she quickly opened the door, already dressed in her traveling outfit, the same outfit from 100 years ago. It really was nostalgic.

We ascended towards the Throne Room quickly, stepping inside, just as Sidon entered behind us.

"Yes?" The King asked. I stepped forwards.

"We're leaving today." He explained. "Impa wants us to legitimize Zelda's rule, and we need to travel through all four civilizations to do that. We'll be going to the Goron next."

"So soon?" The King sighed. "It's too bad, but it seems inevitable. Again, I thank you for your help. The Zora are in your debt. We will surely support the Princess's rise to power." She steeled her nerves, stepping out from behind Link. She met the Kings eye, trying to seem more confident than she felt.

"I thank you for your hospitality, King Dorephan." She said, lowering my head a bit. "It was a pleasure to spend time within the Domain." The King smiled. "I hope that I am able to live up to your expectations."

"You already have." He said. "You are a powerful young woman, and I'm sure that your power will only grow from here." He laughed. "Yes, I can see Hyrule's future prosperity. It will be a renaissance."

"I also thank you," Sidon said from behind us. "You have eased our worries." He bowed. Zelda made a small face, but she didn't say anything in front of the King.

"Sidon." King Dorephan bellowed. "We must still decide how we will tell the people. It is important news, so they must know." He cringed. "And while I may support you, know that there may be some Zora, particularly the older ones, who may not accept your decision."

"I know father," Sidon said softly. Zelda looked between them, seeming confused. Sidon spotted this and looked down towards us. "I am...I am a homosexual. And as Prince, it is imperative that my people know this." Zelda nodded, understanding immediately. Sidon met my eyes, and I gave him a reassuring grin. His eyes softened. "Thank you."

I nodded, before looking over to Zelda. "Let's get going?" I said, offering my hand. I saw Sidon smirk out of the corner of my eye. Zelda took my hand, and we left Sidon and King Dorephan to discuss the announcement. Walking back towards the center, I gazed over the Zoran people. They bustled around, no longer fearful of their doom. They were relaxed, content. All was well for them.

This is what I wanted to see in Hyrule. This kind of unity. This kind of peace. I could only hope that Zelda shared my point of view.

We walked across Great Zora Bridge, leaving the Domain behind us. One civilization had recognized Zelda as sovereign, and that added legitimacy to her claim, making it easier to negotiate with any civilization that challenged us. Not that I thought that they would, but just in case it was needed.

Hiking back towards out horses, I felt relaxed. I'd already killed every monster on the way here(all 5 of them) so I wasn't very worried about being attacked. Instead, I followed Zelda back towards Central Hyrule, not really thinking about anything.

It was 5:00 by the time we got back to our horses. Fronk and his team were slowly moving boulders out of the way, but the wall as still considerably high. Fronk waved to us as we passed, but he turned back to his work before we could return the gesture.

I put my hand to my mouth, whistling loudly. I could hear their footsteps, and soon enough, Epona and Storm came from around the bend. Epona stopped dutifully, while Storm seemed reluctant, but he presented himself. Zelda patted at his side, whispering words into his ear. Taking my backpack off, I strapped it to Epona's side, before giving her an apple to eat before we left.

"Could Storm get one as well?" Zelda asked.

"Sure," I said, taking another apple from my pouch. I handed it to her. "Just keep your hand flat, and he'll take it no problem." Zelda followed my instructions, and Storm plucked the apple from her hand, eating quickly. Now that he'd gotten a treat, he seemed much happier than before.

"We'll spend the night at Foothill Stable. Then, we can climb Death Mountain, and make it down again if we hurry." I said, vaulting onto Epona's back. "The less time we waste, the better." I hated Death Mountain. The air burned, even when I wore the Flamebreaker Set. I could feel the heat through the metal, and I always felt heavy wearing that. This time, we'd be drinking potions, but they didn't last forever, and I didn't want to be on the mountain when they ran out.

We arrived very quickly, just as the sun began to dip below Gerudo Highlands. Zelda and I led Epona and Storm into the stables, moving them to a corner abundant in food. Since I didn't have any potion making equipment with me, I bought a few Fireproof Elixirs from Gaile. Stepping into the tavern, we bought a meal from Ozunda. Making small talk as we ate, the food began to disappear, and we went into our rooms with full bellies and tired eyes.

In the distance, I could see a man. He had orange hair and slanted yellow eyes. He seemed to be of Gerudo descent, but that was impossible. The Gerudo didn't give birth to men. "Gah heh heh! Excellent work!" He cackled. "As I thought, you held the keys to the Door of Time! You had led me to the gates of the Sacred Realm...Yes, I owe it all to you kid!" He continued to laugh, seemingly pleased with whatever had happened. Slowly, he began to recede from view, disappearing into the light.

I woke up just before dawn. I blinked for a moment, trying to comprehend whatever I had just dreamed about. It didn't make any sense to me. Who was he? Why was he so happy? And what did I have to do with it?

I knew that I couldn't sleep anymore, so I stepped outside, gazing up the volcano. The lava cast dark light upon me, illuminating the mountain. I could see that Divine Beast Vah Rudania was just as dark as Vah Ruta. The same was probably true for Vah Medoh and Vah Naboris.

The sun began to rise above the Great Ocean, shootings rays across the sky. From the vantage point above the stable, the sunrise looked beautiful, but I knew that it was our alarm. It was time to make our way up the mountain.

Just as I was about to knock on her door, it swung inwards, and Zelda was standing before me. She was already dressed, but she seemed to be shivering in fear. Her eyes focused on me, staring from my chest, before meeting my eyes. Just as suddenly, she threw her arms around me.

I stepped back quickly, trying to shift my balance to deal with the increase in weight. '_What happened?!'_ I thought. She wasn't crying, but still, there was obviously something wrong. "Zelda?" I asked, stroking the back of her hair. She continued to hold on tightly. "Is there anything I can do?"

I felt her shake her head against my neck. That made me feel horrible. I wanted so desperately to help her, to make her feel happy, but she hadn't told me what was wrong, or what could be done. Still holding her close, I maneuvered down the hall. Thankfully, since it was so early in the morning, no one was present within the tavern, and we made it outside without getting any weird looks or any questions asked.

"Did you dream of something?" I asked. The last time I'd had one of these weird dreams, Zelda had dreamed of something as well, so maybe the same was true this time. I felt her nod into my shoulder. "Was it about me dying again?" I asked quietly. She nodded. "But you know it wasn't true, right?"

"It was a different one." I heard her say. "It was...more recent."

"What happened?"

"...it was during your fight." She whispered. "When...when you got hit...hit with the magic." I thought back to the fight. There had been a lot of magic, but I had only been in danger of dying once: When he created a magic circle to destroy my legs.

"Mipha healed me," I said to her. "Wait...I heard crying. Was that you?" She nodded, and I felt drops begin to drip onto my shoulder. "But...I'm alive now. I'm right here." I whispered.

"I know…" She sounded so defeated. I knew that she felt bad about feeling like this. I knew that she felt like a burden, always using me as an emotional crutch. I didn't want her to feel like that. She wasn't. I would've gladly done this every single day if it made her happy. But this wasn't making her happy. These dreams made her feel horrible.

"It'll be alright…" I whispered, holding on tighter. "I'm never gonna leave."

"I'm a bother!" She shouted, nearly rupturing my eardrums. "I am forcing you to...deal with me!"

"No, no, no you're not. It's perfectly understandable. You were in there for a century...It's to be expected." I trailed off. "I was the lucky one, ya know? I don't have enough memories to feel trauma…" I knew that it was a horrible thing to think, but I almost wished that I did have trauma because then I would have been able to better understand what Zelda felt.

"If you ever dream something like that again...come to me immediately," I said. "I don't care if it's the middle of the night, and I haven't slept in days. Come to me."

"I can't do that to you…"

"Yes you can, and you will. I refuse to let you suffer alone." I kissed her forehead. "I'll never leave you alone."

* * *

"So apparently Guardians are still a problem," I said, watching the explosion. The Master Sword stopped glowing, and the malice cloud descended into the earth. "I thought that they'd be gone." I sheathed my sword, walking back over to Epona and Storm.

"Are you alright?!" She asked, stepping out from behind cover. She held the Bow of Light in her hands, still tense. I'd forgotten about the Guardian Stalker on the path to Death Mountain, and we'd been surprised when a red marker suddenly appeared on my face. Since I hadn't had a bow, I quickly jumped over the laser beam, before I'd rushed forwards, cutting one of its legs off.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I wiped the sweat off my brow. "It was just surprising. Guardians can be terrifying...Oh! This one time, I opened a chest in the middle of an underground chamber, and I'm pretty sure that as soon as I turned around, four Guardians had activated. I basically shit my pants and ran out screaming." Zelda snorted, stifling her laughter behind her hand.

"There's no way that you ran from a fight." She said through her spasms. "You never back down."

"Yeah, but a sword doesn't do much against lasers, and I didn't have a good shield back then either. I'll tell you right here, I shrieked and ran. You could probably hear it from the castle. Sounded like a little girl, about 6 years old." I chuckled. Zelda wasn't able to contain herself, and she broke down, leaning against Storm.

Finally, we were able to continue on our quest. The sun wasn't high enough to shine onto us, but I could see it slowly crawling its way down. At least we weren't late.

We galloped through the cave, ignoring the Fire Keese and Chuchu (They were too slow to stop us anyway). Quickly, we arrived at the end of the path. After here, it would be too hot for our horses to travel. I already felt uncomfortably hot, and my Tunic and Trousers had been designed to repel heat. For some reason, they were also fire repellant, which was strange, since they were made of cloth.

"Alright, Epona," I said, stepping down from her saddle. "We'll be back by this evening. Don't go too far." Epona nodded, looking determined. I patted her side.

"Storm, do the same please," Zelda said. Storm whinnied, but he didn't fight back.

"Alright, drink this," I said, giving one of the Fireproof Elixirs to her. "It'll stop us from catching fire." She took it, removing the cork from the bottle. "Let me warn you, it tastes like shit." She nodded, raising the bottle to her lips. I did the same.

Drinking quickly, I ignored the foul taste, letting the sludge glide past my tongue. As soon as I'd finished the bottle, I began to feel its effects. I felt the potion rush through my bloodstream, spreading all over my body before settling just under my skin.

Looking over at Zelda, I saw the grimace on her face, but she had swallowed the potion in its entirety. "Ready?"

"Yes." She responded. We passed by the sign, and I felt the air heat rapidly. Of course, it didn't affect us too much, but it was noticeable. Looking around, I saw that our path was empty. No Lizalfos or Moblins in sight. Even the Guardian that normally patrolled around here had disappeared. I could see the heat waves above Medingo Pool. Hopefully, Death Mountain would cool one day.

"How are the Goron?" Zelda asked as we walked past Medingo Pool. "Are they still as headstrong as before?"

"Kinda," I admitted. "Some of them are cool though. They don't really seem to care much about what happens outside of Death Mountain, but they were concerned about the heat, and the danger it posed...and Yunobo is pretty quiet a lot of the time."

"Yunobo?"

"He's Daruk's Grandson. He can even use the same powers Daruk could use."

"I didn't know that the Goron could have children...how do they…?" She trailed off, looking away from me. We were walking side-by-side (so I wasn't getting the view I wanted), but she refused to turn back, instead choosing to look down at Goronbi Lake.

"I don't know how Goron...procreation works. That's something you need to ask them yourself." Thinking about it, the Goron didn't really wear pants. If anything, they wore a loincloth, but then that begged the question, Why did they do that if they didn't they have genitalia? Were there female Goron? If so, why did they all call each other brother? I was sure that for every question I had, Zelda had another three. She had always been the asker, much to the annoyance of the askee. It had been hilarious watching Zelda push researchers and professors to the limits of their knowledge, and then she had the gall to look disappointed in them when they couldn't answer one of her questions. The devastation on their faces had been priceless.

"Wait!" I said, holding my hand up. If I remembered correctly, there was an Igneo Talus on the path. I had killed it before, but the Blood Moon could have brought it back. Sure enough, just about 10 meters from us, a large rock shifted slightly. "Let's stay on the side," I said, directed her as far around the Talus as possible. Thankfully, Talus' only reacted within a certain distance from themselves, and didn't actively chase their prey. Reaching the rock wall just before the Southern Mine, I directed Zelda up the wall first, just in case the Talus did react. It didn't and I followed her up the cliffside.

'_It's right there! It's so close!'_

'_Don't touch it! She'll kill you!'_

Ignoring my own thoughts, I heaved myself over the edge, where Zelda was waiting for me. We were making good time. It was likely that we would arrive in Goron City just before Noon.

As we walked through the Southern Mine, Zelda watched with interest as the Gorons chipped away at the stones. What was weird to me is that: since the Goron ate rocks, mining these rocks was more like farming to them. It wasn't a bad thing, but I just thought it was kinda freaky. Goron were very different from the other species within Hyrule.

Crossing the bridge over the lava river, we walked quickly up the pass. Goron City entrance slowly came into view.

"Heyyyy!" I heard. Zelda and I looked up. Standing above the entrance, Yunobo waved down at us from Stolock Bridge. "Hold on! I'll come down to you!" He said, before turning and running back towards the path to Goron City.

"That's Yunobo," I told Zelda as we walked towards Bludo's house. "He's really nice. He'll love you." I reassured.

"Hey! How are ya?" Bludo asked as we approached. He'd been standing outside his door, relaxing. "Ya know, me and Yunobo ne'er really gotta thank ya. Where is that brat anyway?" He asked, looking around.

"He's on his way down."

"O'course he is…" Bludo turned back to us. "And what's with the lady?"

"She's Princess Zelda of Hyrule," I said. She stepped forward.

"Sir, we've come to ask for your support in the reestablishment of the Kingdom of Hyrule."

"Well...I'd love ta give ya my help...but I don't know if I'm gonna be the one leadin' soon."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Welp…" Bludo sighed. "Imma freeze soon. I can feel it."

"Freeze?" I asked. It was way too hot for anything to freeze on Death Mountain.

"Goron are made of Rock, ya know. And we don't know where we came from. We can move, we can eat and all, but we don't know why. I been alive for a century now, it's about time."

"What's gonna happen?" I asked. I had a bad feeling.

"Well, it starts slowly. Yer back starts ta hurt, your joints lock, and slowly, ya stop bein' able to move. Happens to everyone."

"So...you're dying?"

"Na, we don't die when that happens. We just can't do anything anymore. If we can't eat, we slowly starve ta death, so whenever we find a frozen, we bring them ta Goro Cove and throw em in. Much better way ta die."

I paled. That sounded horrible. Waking up one day to find yourself unable to do anything, and then having your friends throw you into a lava lake, and wait as you slowly melt to death. Goron lives were terrifying. Glancing over at Zelda, she seemed to be thinking the same as I was.

"H-how long do you have?" I asked tentatively.

"Another week or so...and I wanted ta go out like Brother Daruk did...dammit." Bludo cursed. Just then, Yunobo rolled up to us, coming down the slope. "Yer here!"

"Hey, guys!" Yunobo waved. "What's going on?"

"I was just telling them about the freezin'." He said. "It's gonna happen soon."

"At least it happened after Vah Rudania calmed down, right?" Yunobo smiled. "You gotta protect Goron City, goro."

"Yer right, I did!" Bludo slammed his fists into the ground, laughing.

*Crrk!*

"Oh!" He cringed. "I told ya…" He muttered.

"Do you want the painkillers?" Yunobo asked.

"Those don't work no more...I'll be fine." He grimaced before turning back to us. "Actually, Yunobo here is gonna be the one leadin' when I'm frozen, so whatever you gotta say, ask him." He stated before he turned around, slowly limping back into his house. I watched him go, feeling really bad for him. Knowing when you were going to die because your joints stopped working. Hylia.

"So...why'd you come, Link?" Yunobo asked. "Did something happen to Vah Rudania?" He glanced up towards the lifeless lizard.

"Nope. Actually, Calamity Ganon was defeated."

"Really?! That's awesome! I knew you could do it!" Yunobo pumped his fist. "Who are you?" He asked, looking down at Zelda.

"I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule. It has come to my attention that you will be the new leader of the Goron?" Yunobo nodded. "I would like to ask for your support. We wish to rebuild Hyrule to its former glory, and that cannot be accomplished without the support of all the different nations within it."

"Well, I'm not gonna be the leader until Mister Bludo is gone, but after that, sure! I'll help you!" Yunobo grinned. "Man, I can't believe it, goro."

"What?"

"That Boss picked me to be the next leader!" He exclaimed. "I've always been kinda weak for a Goron, but Mister Bludo told me that he thought I was like my grandfather! And now I get to participate in the rebuilding of Hyrule! I'm so lucky!"

"Well, um...I thank you for your support?" Zelda said nervously.

"Oh, you don't have to worry Princess! I'll have my brothers help you out with whatever you need!" He grinned. "Though, I guess it'll be kind of hard to get people up here since it's still so hot…" He slumped over gloomily.

"Yeah, why is that?" I asked.

"I don't really know...now that Vah Rudania stopped messing with the Volcano, it should have stopped leaking so much lava, goro. It's only supposed to be this hor around the top, not down here...but I'm sure it'll cool eventually!"

"Thanks again, Yunobo," I said. He laughed softly.

"Don't worry about it. We've got your back!" He turned around, looking back at us. "I'm gonna go make sure that Boss is comfortable...Come back anytime!" Yunobo raced into Bludo's house.

"I told you. Yunobo's a nice guy."

"True...but I feel like the Goron are very different from the other species within Hyrule." She said as we began to walk back towards the exit.

"Hylia...the freezing sounds horrible…"

"I agree. I'd hate to go through that."

"And Yunobo treats it likes it's normal…"

"It must be part of the Goron life-cycle...they have probably gotten used to it."

"Still, it's so...weird to me." We continued to talk as we walked back towards the Southern Mine. If we hurried, we'd make it back to our horses without having to use another potion.

* * *

We were climbing back down the cliff before the Igneo Talus. Zelda had asked me about one of my adventures, so I was telling her about the time I'd fought the Yiga Clan.

"So, I step outside, after making it all the way through their lair. And then I hear this voice right?" I directed her back around the Talus. "And I know that this is their boss. He's the strongest Yiga Clan Member, and then he shows up."

"Yeah?"

"And it's this fat guy. And he's just one of the biggest idiots I've ever met...I mean, he doesn't even know who I am until he sees the Sheikah Slate on my hip."

"Hadn't he sent people after you?" She asked, confused. "How didn't he know what you looked like?"

"I don't know. And then during our fight, he tried to hit me with these flying balls, and when I hit him with a bomb, he got his head stuck in the ground. He was completely incompetent, I don't know how someone like him could have become the leader of the Yiga Clan."

"He had to have had some type of power, or else it wouldn't have been possible."

"Yeah...I guess. I mean, he could fly, and he could make barriers...but he didn't even know how to use them properly…Oh yeah. In the end, he made this massive spiked ball, and he started ranting about how I'd be destroyed by this attack."

"And then?"

"I tapped it, and he fell into the hole and got crushed underneath his own attack...Thinking back on it, that sounds like a pretty shitty way to die…" I cringed.

"If he was a minion of Ganon, why wasn't he brought back during the Blood Moon?"

"Probably because he was still a human...I mean, all the monsters are made of malice. When they're defeated, they disappear into smoke. The Yiga are human. Either they escape before I kill them, or they don't and they bleed to death."

"That would make sense...but then why do monsters leave behind some of their body parts?"

"...You know that I don't have an answer for that. I'm just a Knight, I don't study monsters…" '_Kilton would probably have some sort of answer. He loves monsters after all.'_

Zelda looked up at me, looking offended. "You're not just a Knight Link."

"Alright, yeah, I'm a Royal Guard too…" She shook her head.

"No! Didn't I say? You're a hero...the Hero."

"...I guess." I didn't really feel that different from before. I was still me. What was it that made me the hero? Why hadn't it been someone else? Why did the spirit of the Hero reside within me?

"You're the Hero Link, to all of Hyrule…" She turned towards me, tapping me on the nose. "You're my Hero."

…

…

…

'_The hell?!'_

* * *

_Zelda's POV_

'_Why would I do that?!'_ I slapped my cheeks, running ahead of Link. What would Link think of me now?! I was mortified.

We continued past the large lava pool in embarrassing silence. Link was staring at me again, but I didn't even want to know what he was thinking about right now! '_What is wrong with me?! I can't-I shouldn't do things like that!'_

Finally, we reached the rocks just above our horses. They seemed to be arguing about something, and Epona was berating Storm violently.

"Hey, knock it off!" Link said, hopping down in between them. "Epona, calm down. Storm, stand down." He said, pulling Epona away from Storm. I carefully maneuvered down the boulders, coming up to Storm's side.

"Hey...it's alright," I whispered to him. "Just stay calm." Link was doing the same to Epona, patting her side, trying to soothe her. I tried to copy him, and together, we managed to calm our horses.

"Do you have any idea what might have gotten them so…?" I asked, making sure they couldn't hear.

"Well...Storm's very headstrong and stubborn. Kinda wild. Meanwhile, Epona is very calm and dutiful...they probably started arguing about something Storm did...or tried to do." he whispered back. "It wouldn't surprise me."

"Huh...how can you tell?"

"Storm was a very hard horse to tame...and Epona, well...she was perfect from the moment I got her. She never fought back, and she always listened. Storm, he'd just stop moving if he didn't feel like it. So, Epona probably started to tell him off when Storm did something wild."

"...Like my father."

"...yeah."

"Do you ever get the feeling that our horses are like us?" He looked confused. "I mean, Storm always has to be reined in because he does what he wants, while Epona never fights back, and always does what's asked?" I definitely saw the similarities between Epona and Link, even if Link had changed recently.

"So…" Link grinned evilly. "You'll admit that you were a little brat back then." I gawked at him.

'_What did he just say to me?!'_

"You said it yourself, "Storm has to be reined because he does what he wants." Sounds just like this girl I had to keep track of for nine months." His eyes shined with unhidden mirth. "I'm sure you know who I'm talking about.

I gaped, wide-eyed. He did not just do that. He. did. Not! He continued to grin at me, looking positively evil. With a small "hmph" I turned around, vaulting onto Storm's back.

Never mind, I did not like this New Link. He was way too mean.

* * *

We arrived at the Stable just as the sun began to get close to the horizon. I'd refused to talk to Link the entire time, ignoring his pleas. Eventually, he'd given up on getting me to talk, and he'd led me here. He'd said that he wanted to make a stop before we crossed over Hyrule. We were supposed to go to the Rito, but Link had decided that it was better if we did this first.

The stable was in a small wooded area. There was a large pond behind the Stable. I felt like I'd been here before, but I couldn't remember when or why. Looking above the stable, I saw that Death Mountain was still looming over us, so we must have traveled North.

"So...we can either spend the night here, or we can leave our horses and do it now." Instead of responding (I was still angry), I pulled the Sheikah Slate off my hip. It read 7:41. It was way too late to do anything.

Just as I was about to deny him, I heard a small whisper. I couldn't make out what it said. Looking around, my eyes focused on a small road leading through the trees. The sounds were coming from there.

"Zelda?" Link asked as I began to follow the voices. They sounded like...small creatures. I could hear them chattering in the trees. "Zelda, what's going on?"

"Shh!" I began to walk faster, leaving the stable behind.

"Breen, could you watch our horses?" I heard from behind me. "Thank you!" Link rushed up from behind me, following me deeper into the trees. "What's going on? Are you still mad at me?" He whispered.

"It's not that...well, I am still mad, but that's not it." He waited for me to finish,m cocking his head to the side slightly (which was totally unfair. He looked adorable like that!). "Can't you hear them?"

"Hear who?"

"The voices...the ones in the trees. They're...chittering."

"What voices?" He looked concerned. "It's just the trees…"

"I can hear them." I insisted. "They're coming from over there," I said, pointing down the road, in the direction we were walking.

"...why can't I hear them?" He asked. At least he didn't think I was insane. I knew that I wasn't. The further we got, the louder the voices were, even though I still couldn't understand what they were saying. "Wait…"

"Hm?" I asked.

"It's your Triforce. It's glowing." I looked down. He was right, the Triforce mark was glowing faintly. Looking over at Link's hand, his Triforce mark was hidden beneath his fingerless gloves. However, mine shined through the fabric, gleaming. I looked over at him.

"It must be something to do with your powers." He said, seeing my face. "A Triforce of Wisdom thing." He sighed. "Why are these things so hard to understand!" He glared at his hand. "Why can't anything ever be easy?!"

"The Golden Goddesses work in ways that we do not understand," I said. "...?"

Looking around, I realized just how much mist surrounded us. I could barely see the path behind us, which disappeared around a bend we'd just walked by. The sun, which had still been high enough in the sky to illuminate us, had disappeared between the trees. Not even a ray of light was left. Looking ahead, I could faintly see a fire twinkling in the thicket.

"...OH!" Link exclaimed. He seemed to have come to a revelation. Perhaps he'd been here before. For some strange reason, I felt like I had been here before too...but still, I didn't understand why.

Link walked forwards, underneath a stone archway I hadn't seen before. He stepped into the woods, and just then, all the noise stopped. The woods became eerily silent, and I could hear the soft winds howl between the branches.

"What?" I asked. Link turned around.

"Let's go. I can guide you through the woods." He grinned. "I still remember the tricks."

"Where are we going?"

"This is where I wanted to stop by anyway...we're going to Korok Forest."

"...!" I remembered that place. I had traveled through here before I'd had gone to face Ganon. But...I didn't remember it being this misty. I had just run through here, desperate to return the Master Sword before Ganon decided to leave the castle. "Why do I need to be guided?"

"Well...the Korok don't like people getting to the sanctum of the Master Sword, so if you don't know the exact path, they'll take you all the way back to the start. Some people get so turned around that they disappear for days before showing up somewhere across Hyrule...actually, Molo told me that one guy showed up Lurelin Village."

"Lurelin?"

"It's a new village. It's in the southeastern corner of Hyrule. Past Floria Falls." He said, leading me towards the flame. "They're a fishing village, and they trade with Hateno mostly. Hateno then sends their fish to the Rito and Gerudo, and send fish the Zora can't catch in the rivers. And the Goron...the Goron eat rocks." He turned right, following the path of torches.

"How'd you find them?" I asked, following behind him. "They seem so removed."

"They are. I was trying to find some shrines, and that part of my map was empty, so I traveled down there. I find this shrine on a cliffside, and it turns out that it was just above the village…" He turned left, following the torches. Why he needed to guide me, I wasn't sure. This seemed easy enough. "If I remember correctly, they have their own ancient technology enthusiast...I think his name was Garini? Yeah…" He turned left once again.

"What did he do?"

"Well, he was obsessed with this stone monument on the beach. Turns out, when I activated the Sheikah Towers, I accidentally broke the monument. So he asked me to help him reconstruct it. Then, we both knelt on the two altars, and the Shrine appeared. He decided to keep doing his research...but he was still too young. The village wouldn't let him travel on his own. It's too bad really. Purah would have loved to have him.

"That's true...She always welcomes researchers." I said. Link turned right, walking between the trees. Slowly, two torches on a small mound came into view.

"We're halfway there. This parts the hard part. It's difficult to find the path. Thankfully, I know this cool quirk about the forest. He grabbed a torch that was leaning against the stand. Lighting it, he raised it above his head. "The wind blows in the direction that we need to walk." He raised the torch high above his head, turning left, where the embers were flowing.

I followed him between the trees, which were beginning to look eerie. I swear that some of them had faces. Link raised his torch again, and to my surprise, the embers had changed directions. They were going diagonally backward from us. Following the embers, we arrived at a tree with a very creepy smile.

Link turned right, and I began to hear the soft voices again. This time, they sounded clearer, and I was beginning to understand what they were saying.

"I can hear them now...but I'm surprised that you could hear them from outside the forest." Link remarked. He turned left, walking towards a ravine. I could hear the sound of music beginning to drift through the trees, and the mist began to disappear. Apparently, we'd been in the woods long enough for the sun to set, and the moonlight began to shine through the trees.

"He's back!"

"He brought a girl!"

"Did he do it!"

The ravine opened up to a scene that I remembered very clearly. There was a small stone path leading to a triangle like structure. In the center, there was an upside down triangle, which touched the sides of the larger triangle.

"Is it just me, or does the pedestal look like-"

"The Triforce," I replied. He was right. The Triforce was the design for the Master Sword's pedestal. The Triforce had been ingrained into all our architecture. It really was an important artifact of Hyrule.

We stepped forward. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted large leaves moving, trying to stay out of sight.

"Those are the Korok. They're pretty shy, but...they are friendly when you talk to them."

"Ah, what's this? I can sense a lack of malice in the air...so you've succeeded. And...my. It is you." The Great Deku Tree smiled. "Dearest Princess Zelda. You don't know how I've longed to see you again."

"Hello, Great Deku Tree." I smiled. "I am very glad that I'm able to travel again. It wouldn't be possible without Link."

"That is true...and Link. Thank you. You've brought her back."

"Of course." He said, grinning. "I promised that I would." The Great Deku Tree chuckled before his eyes seemed to focus on Link.

"Forgive me, but has the Master Sword changed?"

"Uh...yeah. It stopped glowing like it used to, but it feels lighter than before...and it hasn't lost energy yet." He pulled it out of its sheath. "Impa said that it used to look like this before."

"It did...so the corruption has been erased as well. Very good."

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"When you fell, the Master Sword had been very battered. Malice from the defeated entered the cracks, nestling itself within the Sword. The Princess brought the Sword back for healing, but the malice was buried deep. It hindered the sword, continuously draining its energy as it tried to keep the malice from ever overcoming the sword. That malice has finally been purged, and the Master Sword has returned to its rightful state. It will never lose energy again. It is whole."

"I thought that the Trials of the Sword would return it to its power"

"They would...but only temporarily. The malice still hindered it. Now, all the energy the sword gained has been absorbed by the sword. I would even say it might be twice as strong as it was before…"

"Damn…" Link observed the sword, running his left hand over the blade. "That's amazing…"

"Now that Ganon has been defeated, are you going to return the Master Sword?" Link froze, gazing upwards. "You no longer have any need for it, correct?"

"..."

"Why do you hesitate?" The Great Deku Tree asked. "The Master Sword will be needed again. When Ganon returns, the next Hero will wield it.

"...There won't be a next time." Link said, deliberately placing the Master Sword back in its sheath. "We plan to end the cycle. The Master Sword, the Spirit of the Hero, will never be needed again."

"Hm...I sense great conviction within you. But I must warn you, Link, this plan of yours will be difficult. Ganon retreats to his home to heal. And his home is the home of every monster in existence. There are monsters that Hyrule has forgotten about. Legends of Aeralfos, Tektites, Wallmasters…"

"How do you know about them?" Link asked.

"I have lived through many ages, Link. In all of my years, I have seen four heroes. I was born during the age of the Hero of Time, just after my father passed on. I watched the Hero of Twilight fight alongside the Princess. I was present during the Hero of the Sheikah when he fought alongside the armies of Guardians the Kingdom controlled. And now, I have seen you, Link. Many monsters have retreated from the lands. The remaining monsters have grown much stronger in the meantime. Bokoblins used to be the lowest of the low, and a Lynel was nothing to worry about. Now, Bokoblins can cause many deaths if given the chance, and being seen by a Lynel is a death sentence. Not to mention all the new monsters that have appeared. Talus and Hinox. Molduga. They are all new."

"It doesn't matter." Link said. "I'll fight. I refuse to let Ganon return."

"...a hero to the end." The Great Deku Tree smiled. "And you, Princess?"

"Ah-I agree with Link. I will fight!" I replied.

"Then you will need to be trained in the ways of magic...there are few people who still remember the age of magic. But, there are few people. The champions were some of them...but I can sense them. There are four...no. There are five people other than you. Five others who can use magic. One is Zora, one is Goron. One is Rito, and the last two are Gerudo. They may not be able to teach you, but you will learn together. Hyrule Castle's Library still stands?"

"Uh-yes!" Link said.

"In the corner of the room, hidden behind a pillar, there is a small section dedicated to magic. It was written by Princess Zelda of Hyrule. The Sixth. She was the daughter of Queen Zelda and Prince Bosphoramus. Queen Zelda led Hyrule through the Twilight era. She knew the hero. Her daughter decided to make a record of all known magic. If you can find it, you will learn magic."

"Thank you, Great Deku Tree," I said.

"It is my pleasure. I have always yearned to see a Hyrule free of Ganon's grasp...the cycle has gone on long enough. My father was born long after the first hero. The Hero of the Sky...he raised the Hero of Time. I wish for your success!"

"We won't disappoint you!" Link shouted. "We promise!"

"I know you won't," The Great Deku Tree said softly. He sank back within himself, and the massive tree stood still. Link stared upwards, before sighing. He shook his head rapidly and looked to me.

"Let's spend the night." Link spoke. He began to walk toward the tree. "There's a small area inside."

"Inside?"

"Yeah! When we heard that Mr. Hero was awake, we built a shop!" I heard from my feet. A small creature made of wood stood below us. On its face was a large orange leaf, with a few eyeholes and small mouth. "If you need to know anything else, just ask Maca!"

"Um, hello." I waved. I had never seen these creatures before, even though I had spoken with the Great Deku Tree.

"Hi!" Maca waved back. "I'm Maca! I can answer any question you have about the forest!"

"Oh-well, thank you."

"Mr. Hero!"

"Hey, Chio." Link waved at an older looking Korok. This one's leaf was tattered, and he seemed to be growing a mushroom out of his head.

"Spend as much time as you like!" Link stepped onto one of the Great Deku Tree's roots, walking towards a small hole in the base of the tree. I followed behind him.

We emerged into a small chamber, with soft lights illuminating the room. It was small, with a stove in the center. There were a few Korok inside, all standing in their own areas.

"Mr. Hero! You're here!" I heard. A small Korok was standing on top of a mushroom. "It's so late!" He remarked.

"Yeah, I know Pepp. Could we stay the night?"

"Of course...but I only made one bed...and I don't have the time to find leaves for another bed…"

"That's fine," I spoke up. We've shared a bed before. Link sounded like he was choking on air.

"Then everything is alright!" Pepp said. "When do you want me to wake you up?"

"Uh-ah, I guess 8 is a good time…" Link's face was completely red. I found a strange pleasure in teasing Link. Maybe because I couldn't deal with any of his teasings.

I walked over to the bed. It had been designed for someone Link's size, so it suited me perfectly. I lay on one side, forgoing getting any pajamas. Link sat on the other side of the bed, pulling the Master Sword over his head. He pulled his boots off, before tentatively laying down on the leaves. It felt...awkward, laying in bed in front of all these Korok. There was absolutely no privacy. Thankfully, Pepp pulled a small curtain of leaves over the entrance, erasing our light source.

"So...why?" Link's voice cracked.

"I got us a bed, right?" I asked, grinning mischievously, even though he couldn't see my face in the darkness. "Or is there a problem?" I tried to make my voice as innocent as possible.

"Fuck you." He muttered.

* * *

**This is my first time writing a little extra thing at the end.**

* * *

"_Let's go. This is boring."_

"_No. He said to stay nearby. We should listen."_

"_Why should I listen to him. He doesn't own me anymore. The nice lady does."_

"_But he speaks for her. You know he does. He's just trying to make life as easy as possible."_

"_For who? Us? He wants his life to be easy! He doesn't care about us!"_

"_You know that's not true! He does care for us! He bathes us! He feeds us! He is kind. What is wrong with him?!"_

"_I don't need to listen to him! I was happy in the wild! And then he caught me and forced me to become his horse!"_

"_He didn't force you to do anything! I know that you like when he strokes your side, or when he gives you an extra apple! He is kind, and he deserves to be treated with respect!"_

"_You're just obsessed with him because he's the hero!"_

"_And because he's the hero, we should be grateful that we serve someone like him! We could have gotten some country kid who didn't care about his horse, but we got him! We're lucky! So be grateful for what you have! I don't know where you got it into your mind to be such a d-"_

"Hey, knock it off!"

* * *

**So, like a dumbass, I ended up playing videogames all week instead of writing, and I'm behind on my quota. I wouldn't expect an update for at least a week or two. However, I do plan to catch up soon. I won't be gone long, I promise.**

**Please, leave a review. I love hearing feedback.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I've returned!**

**Okay...so the break was longer than I thought, and this chapter wasn't as long as I hoped, but here it is! **

**Chapter 10!**

**This chapter is setting up the beginnings of their relationship, but they haven't entered one yet. That'll happen in a chapter or two. I really don't like the Rito that much, but I'm trying not to be biased since the Rito could be someone's favorite tribe.**

* * *

"Hi!"** \- Speaking**

_'Hi'_** \- Thought**

_"Hi"_** \- Telepathy**

**"Hi" - Magic**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters associated with it. If I did, every game would have Romance. Beautiful, Beautiful Romance.**

* * *

"I ship them."

I heard the scattered mutterings of the Koroks as we ate breakfast. Pepp had woken us just after 8:00, and he'd also made us a mushroom stew for breakfast. While it was tasty, the Korok had been whispering about us for a while, which made it very difficult to enjoy my food.

"What does "ship" mean?" Zelda asked. Of course, she didn't know. It was a term that was popular amongst the more introverted portion of Hyrule. It had been popularized while I was asleep. Ivee had told me what it meant once.

"Well...I-ah-I don't know?" I could feel the lie in my voice, but Zelda didn't seem to notice, and she went back to eating her stew.

"H-how is it?" Pepp asked. "I worked really hard!"

"It's tasty. You're good at this." I told him. His eyes shined (which was weird because I couldn't see them).

"Thanks, Mr. Hero!" Pepp cried. The Korok were pretty cute.

When we finished, we exited the Great Deku Tree's Navel. The sun shone down on the empty pedestal at such an angle that it made the trees sparkle. The dew on the grass reflected the light, looking like tiny stars. Even without the Master Sword, it was breathtaking.

"Well, let's go," I told her. "We'll stay with the Rito for the night, and then we'll go to the desert and visit the Gerudo." I thought about Riju. I was honestly scared at the thought. I knew that they'd get along, and I didn't want to know what would happen to me.

"And then?"

"...I guess we go back to Kakariko. Impa will send delegations to all of the nations, and we'll start to rebuild...Wow...we're rebuilding Hyrule." I stated. It felt like the gravity of what our task was, was finally hitting me.

"Yeah...it's a lofty goal."

"And Ganon wasn't? I think this might actually be easier than that." I smiled. "Don't you think? We have the support of two nations already. I don't think it's gonna be a problem."

"I hope that you're right...now then. How are we getting back to the Stable?" I led her towards the tree.

"This tree here can teleport us back to the entrance of the woods. After that, we'll walk back."

"Teleport?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure the Koroks lead us back to the entrance. Maca said that this was the fastest way." I tapped at the entrance. "Should I go first?"

"...no. I'll do it." She stepped forward. Stepping aside, I watched her climb into the tree (which did give me a beautiful view). She stood there, looking slightly embarrassed before the mist suddenly appeared around her. As soon as it lifted, she had disappeared from sight. I clambered inside, and after a moment, the same thing happened to me.

* * *

When I reappeared, Zelda was waiting just behind me. The mist left us just before the wall.

"How was it?" I asked as we walked up the slope.

"It felt weird."

"Yeah, it does do that...it gets really confusing."

We walked back towards the stable. Zelda seemed more relaxed than usual. Wasn't sure why. I still felt the same nerves I had felt last night. Zelda had been a mischievous little vixen. She knew what she was doing. I had no idea how she stayed so calm.

'_...Her pants are tighter today.'_ I noticed. '_I can see...is that? Yup! It is!'_ I forced my eyes to look away. I could just make out the lines going between her legs. '_Hylia! I'm gonna die!'_ I felt like a pervert. It wasn't fair, why did she do these things to me?!

Walking back was difficult since I could feel it rubbing against my pants. Thankfully, my Tunic was long, or else that would have been the worst conversation I had ever had.

Finally, we arrived at the Stable. Breen spotted us and prepared our horses as we walked forwards. Storm seemed to be fighting him, but he gave in after Epona neighed at him.

"Thanks, Breen." I said. I pulled a red rupee out of my pouch. "I know it was sudden."

"It's fine. It's my job after all." Even still, she took the rupee I offered her. I climbed onto Epona, and we traveled towards the West.

Just as we passed through Rauru Settlement Ruins, a thought struck me. We were way too far North to cross Hyrule. If we followed the path, we'd be directly in front of the castle, which meant that we'd be facing at least 10 Guardians. And that was if we were lucky. It was way too dangerous for me, especially since Zelda had never fought a Guardian before. There was a very large chance that either of us would die if we traveled down the path. So I had two options. Either spend an extra two days traveling south to the Great Plateau or try to cross Elma Knolls.

"Link?" Zelda asked when I came to a stop before Helmhead Bridge.

"Look." I pointed into the forest. "We're getting way too close to the castle. It's dangerous."

"What should we do?"

"Let's stay off the path. We'll go over the hills. Then we can cut through Hebra. Did you bring a warm jacket?"

"Yes. Claree packed one for me."

"Good. Hebra is freezing, even during the Summer." I directed Epona up the hillside. We didn't run, it was too slanted for that. I didn't want to injure her.

Since we were traveling so slowly, I slowed Epona until we were right next to Storm. He nickered. Epona whinnied back. They did not seem to be getting along right now.

"We still need to be careful...if I remember correctly, there's a Lynel in a field over the hillside. We'll try to stay out of sight, but if worst comes to worst, get out of range of its bow. I'll kill it."

"That's dangerous."

"It's less dangerous if I don't have to worry about you getting shot."

"Just be careful."

"Hey, I don't want to fight a Lynel either, but if it notices us, I don't want you to get hurt. The faster it dies, the less I have to worry."

"But you shouldn't have to worry about me." We emerged above the water surrounding the Lost Woods. "I should be powerful enough to take care of myself." She glared at her hands. "I don't even know how to use magic."

"That's a lie. You know how to seal, and you're really good at using a bow. If you can use it, go ahead." I nodded towards the Bow of Light. "It's more powerful in your hands than in mine."

"Really? Isn't it a weapon meant for the hero?"

"When the Yiga attacked, the magic explosion you made was massive. As big as a bomb. I was never able to achieve something like that." I stated. "It's meant for you. Remember, the Deku Tree said that there are five other people capable of using magic. None of them were Hylian. So that means that I'm not one of them. It's just you."

It was hard to guide our horses over the slopes. Storm seemed particularly reluctant, but Zelda managed to coax him. Finally, we were looking down on Irch Plain. I could see the Lynel, but it had looked in our direction, and it hadn't seen us. Thankfully, monsters were nearsighted.

We rounded Salari Hill, Zelda in front, just to make sure that the Lynel didn't shoot at us. She led Storm to Serenne Stable. We were safe.

"Let's stop for lunch." I offered. "We'll still have time."

"Okay." She nodded, leading us towards the stable. "It is time for lunch." To be honest, I was just really hungry. I didn't care what time it was, I just wanted food.

We left our horses in the woods within the stable. They didn't have much room, but there was plenty of grass for grazing, and it was safe.

"Hey!"

"Hi," Sprinn replied. I had spent much less time here than I had in other stables, so Sprinn didn't really know me that well. "What'll you be needing today?" At least he was respectful.

"Could we get...rice balls?" I asked. Zelda nodded. "Yeah. Two meaty rice balls please." Sprinn wrote down the order, shouting into the kitchen.

"Anything else?"

"Um...I think we're good."

"Take a seat, we'll be with you in a minute."

"Thanks," I said. Zelda sat down at a table in the corner. I sat across from her.

"How are the Rito?" She asked. I could see her fidgeting. I knew why.

"They're still pretty prideful...but none of them are as bad as Revali." I shivered. "If they were, I would've left Vah Medoh alone."

"You wouldn't!"

"...yeah, fine. I wouldn't...but I'd hate it."

"You and Revali really didn't get along." She remarked. "I remember how much you avoided each other.

"He was just, so mean! And he had way to much pride! Even after he died, he was all snarky like, "But making me wait a hundred years is a bit indulgent." C'mon. Be grateful that I even showed up!" I ranted. "Think you're up to it?" I mocked. "You're dead! I'm here to save you!"

"Wow...He never said something like that to me."

"You were the Princess. Saying that was like suicide. Meanwhile, he mocked me constantly, cause I was just a knight."

"You know that it was because he was jealous, right?"

"I know that, but still, it was excessive! He got so cocky!" I panted. I was getting too worked up. It wasn't worth it. "He was an asshole." I finished.

"Here's your food." One of the waiters said. He laid the rice balls on the table, before bringing us two glasses of water. "Enjoy."

"Looks good," I said.

"I'm sure it's not as good as your cooking," Zelda replied, raising one of them to her mouth. "You're the best."

I scratched the back of my head. "Thanks!" It really felt nice to get a compliment from Zelda. It felt better than getting the same compliment from other people. Probably because I loved her.

I took a bite out of my rice ball. It was well made, a little on the dry side, but it wasn't bad. We ate quickly, not wanting to waste time. The waiter came by to pick up our plates, and I handed him a red rupee. Together, we went back outside.

I whistled, and Epona and Storm emerged from the thicket. "Zelda. I would put on your jacket now. We're gonna be traveling through Hebra soon." I said, strapping the feathers behind my ears. They were imbued with magic, which would reduce the effect of the cold on my body. Combined with the Ruby Circlet I put on my head, I would barely feel the cold.

Zelda was, again, wearing something nostalgic. It was the white fur coat she'd worn 100 years ago. The same design on the collar, the same blue ribbon on her pin, the same everything.

'_What's with Claree and this old stuff?'_ I wondered. The coat was long, so I wasn't able to see my view anymore. '_...my?'_ I shook my head. It didn't matter. It was about her being warm, not about what I wanted to see.

She climbed onto Storms back, holding him steady. I clambered onto Epona, and we began to follow the road north.

We passed Rowan Plain quickly, and we were closing in on the foot of Mount Drena. I could just barely see the Forgotten Temple within Tanagar Canyon. We slowly began to climb higher up the slope as we rounded the canyon.

"There's the cold," I muttered to myself. Even though I wasn't cold, I could feel the wind biting at my skin. The sun disappeared behind the clouds, and the snow began to pick up as we entered the blizzard. Hebra was horrible.

We followed the road south, traveling through the Tundra. Through the snow, I could barely make out the stable, but we passed that too. Epona and Storm hated the cold, so they were running faster than normal. However, I could tell that this was wasting a lot of their energy. When we arrived at someplace warmer, we'd have to travel a lot slower.

"Link?!" I heard from behind me. "Storm is-ah!" Storm reared up, shivering. Zelda held herself to the saddle, but Storm thrashed, trying to find some way to heat himself up. I jumped off Epona. She stopped on her own, but I could tell that she felt miserable.

Grabbing onto Storm's neck, I began to bring him back to the ground. "Come on! Stay still! The faster you do, the faster we can go somewhere warm!" I repeated myself until I had successfully wrestled him to the ground. "Just stay calm until we're out of the cold, and we'll never bring you guys back here again. Got it?"

* * *

"Going through Hebra was a mistake," I said. Zelda nodded, patting Storm's side. We were traveling down Tabantha Hills, and the snow had stopped, revealing the sun to us once again.

"Storm hated it. Right?" She asked him. Storm whinnied. "Why were we going through Hebra?"

"I thought it would be faster…" I confessed. "I didn't think about how much they'd hate the cold. Whenever I came here, it was on foot. I'm sorry girl." I told Epona.

"Not only was it cold, but it was also an everlasting blizzard…"

"Well, now we know never to travel through Hebra again. Trust me, we won't. We'll come from the south road next time." I said. "I'm sorry guys. When we reach the stable, I'll get you some treats okay?" I told them.

"What about me?" Zelda asked. "Do I get a treat too?"

"...huh?" I was confused. She didn't think that I'd been addressing her, right? "Why...why would you need one?"

"It would be nice…" she muttered, looking away. Great, now I'd made her sad. Welp, guess I was going to be baking today. Hopefully I could get somebody to keep Zelda away while I cooked.

'_I can never win…'_ I sighed. Passing the encampment, I saw that out of all the monsters, only one Moblin had been revived. Honestly, it was pathetic with how weak the Blood Moon had become. Guardians, Lynels, Moldugas, massive beasts were reformed, and now it could barely make 20 monsters appear. Hyrule wouldn't need to worry about monsters for much longer.

The Moblin glanced up at us, and to my amusement, seemed to make a half-hearted attempt to chase us, but he gave up after only a few steps. It was a sorry sight.

Rito Stable appeared in front of us. We walked our horses near the stable. Jumping off, I wiped the melted snow off of their bodies. The water was still cold even after all this time. It had been draining their energy for a while now.

"Zelda. Inside the tavern, there should be a small jar with sugar cubes. Grab some for me please?" I said, wiping Storm down. Zelda disappeared into the tavern. I removed the backpacks from their sides, lightening their load. I ruffled their fur, trying to bring the shape back. The saddles had left indents behind.

Zelda returned, holding sugar cubes in her hand. I took a few of them, giving them to Epona. "I'm sorry guys. We won't do it again." Epona took the sugar cubes, seeming happier than before. I could hear Zelda talking to Storm nearby, but I was more focused on Epona right now.

"Get a good rest. You did a good job." I said, stroking her side. I led her to the back of the stable, filling the trough with food. Zelda walked in shortly after, bringing Storm with her.

"Well…" I started once we'd left the Stable. "Rito Village is just under Vah Medoh...actually, that looks pretty dangerous." Vah Medoh was balancing on the rock, but since it was shut down, and it looked like it would topple over at any moment.

"Is there anything I should know?" She asked as we began to cross the bridge.

"Well...Kaneli, their leader, is pretty old. Not sure how much time he has left. But anyway, he thinks that I'm my own descendant, because I should be dead. So we're probably going to be spending a lot of time convincing him that we didn't die."

"Hm...what about the people?" She asked. We passed a few guards on the first bridge.

"Well...I don't know how accepting they'll be. We did save Hyrule...but they weren't present. The Rito are really proud. It might take some time.

"Alright. I hope it goes well...I still don't feel ready to be princess…"

"Hey, for all we know, you won't have to be. I know that Impa wants it, but c' mon! Why does she get to decide our future? It should be up to us…"

"But Impa is very wise. She mu-"

"Impa is also very old fashioned." I interrupted. "We're the future Zelda. No matter what, it's gonna be us standing up and leading the people. You don't have to be a princess or a monarch, but you will be a leader. If we're gonna bring Hyrule back, we're gonna be the ones in charge. It should be up to us, and the ideas that we have. The new things that we want to do…" I began to go over my memories. "Sidon is gay...100 years ago, he wouldn't have been accepted. Those were the laws."

"My father didn't support them." Zelda argued.

"But he didn't change them either." I rebutted. "It's wrong to condemn someone for how they feel. They can't control something like that. And the only reason it's allowed now is because the old ways are gone." I sighed. "Tradition isn't always right. Impa might be wise, but she's blind to some things."

"...I don't know...you're right, but it feels wrong to ignore her instructions…" Zelda trailed off.

"It's because you were raised by her," I said. "She's like a parent to you, it feels wrong to say that she's not the best...but sometimes...sometimes they don't always know what's best…" I didn't know why, but I felt like the feelings I had about this topic stemmed from something personal. Maybe my father…?

"...okay…" Zelda breathed softly. I nodded, leaving that conversation behind us as we crossed the bridges towards Rito Village. I hoped that I hadn't insulted Zelda by talking about Impa like that, but I felt that I'd said what I had needed to say. Impa wasn't always right, and it would be easier to face our trials in the future if Zelda accepted that fact. I didn't want to have this conversation later, when we didn't have the time because something came up.

'_Explaining this is hard...This is probably another reason why I didn't talk before...I don't even know how to explain myself now and I'm a social pro compared to my old self.'_ I thought.

We arrived at the foot of the spire that supported Rito Village. The statue of Hylia sat just at the entrance, missing the ray of light that usually appeared when I got close. It seemed like Hylia didn't want to talk to me anymore. She was a god though, so I was sure that she had some sort of sound reasoning for the lack of communication.

We climbed the stairs in silence. Zelda was still mulling over our conversation in her head, and it seemed like the Rito could tell that there was tension, because none of them approached us. It was a painful silence, but a necessary one.

Finally, we reached the top. Kaneli was sitting in his hut, as he usually did. His hut was fairly large, probably so there would be enough space when Kaneli had to give orders to the Rito leaders. Kaneli met my eyes as we walked forwards, clearly confused. In his old age, he recognized us, but couldn't understand how we had survived, and based on those facts, had made the obvious assumption that we were descendants of the Champions when were in fact, the Champions. Now we'd have to convince him that he was wrong, and I knew that the older someone got, the less they liked some youngsters telling them they had been incorrect.

"Kaneli...we've got something to tell you," I said, stepping forward. "You know that the Master Sword can only be wielded by the spirit of the Hero," '_And the Princess-'_

"Yes? What about it?"

"Well…" I pulled the Master Sword off my back. "I can wield the sword. That means that I have the spirit of the Hero. However," I started. "The Hero was a Champion, and the spirit of the hero is not passed down genetically. So, just because you think I am a descendant, does not provide a reason as to why I can wield this sword." I looked over my shoulder. "I'm sure you remember the Princess?" He nodded. "This is her. SHe is Princess Zelda. She remained in the castle for 100 years, just as I slept for 100 years. We are not descendants. We are the Champions."

"Impossible." He snapped. "The Champions perished 100 years ago. That is common knowledge."

"The Race Champions. Where did the Hero die?"

"Fort Hateno. He fell in battle."

"And the Princess?" I asked, gesturing at Zelda. "There are no records of her demise."

"...why does this matter? What did you come here for?"

"Kaneli, sir, we are the old Champions. Through Sheikah Technology and Magic, we were able to suspend ourselves in time for 100 years."

"Why are you so insistent on being the Champions?"

"I'm sure you've noticed that Vah Medoh has shut-down." He nodded. "That is because we defeated Calamity Ganon. We waited for a century, just so that we could get a second chance."

"The Scourge has been defeated?!"

"The castle is safe?"

I turned around. A lot of the Rito had followed us here. They'd been eavesdropping. While some of them seemed unconvinced, the younger ones seemed to be pretty open-minded about it.

"How could you have done it?" One of the warriors asked. "Revali died in the battle, how was it done without their help?"

"Don't you remember when it fired that massive laser towards the castle?! What do you thing that was?!" His wife remarked, shaking her head.

"Um...Uh, we would like to ask for your support in the rebuilding of Hyrule. It cannot be accomplished without the support of all the citizens who live within the Kingdom." Zelda said, seeming a bit nervous now that we had an audience.

"Have you spoken with other species yet?" An elder asked.

"The Zora and the Goron have given us their blessing. After our visit, we were going to go down to the Gerudo before going back to Kakariko." I said.

Kaneli nodded. "I think the Rito wouldn't mind supporting the resurrection of the Kingdom." The Rito nodded, some seeming slightly hesitant. "Yes, we will."

"Thank you sir." Zelda said.

"Will you be leaving now?"

"Yes sir. We can make it to The Canyon Stable if we hurry."

"No, stay for the night!" Teba shouted, entering the room. "We should celebrate Ganon's defeat!"

"I've actually written a small song for this occasion" Kass exclaimed. I hadn't realized that he'd even been here. "Please, let us celebrate!"

"I guess we could spend the night...I looked over at Zelda. She didn't seem to know what to do, looking back to me for an answer. I sighed, nodding towards Kass. He broke into a smile, whipping out his accordion from Hylia-knows-where.

The party moved outside. I could smell the aroma of cooked food, and barrels of alcohol were sitting at Revali's Landing. I led Zelda towards the side of the platform, talking to a few Rito on the way.

"They seemed to be more...difficult than the other tribes," Zelda remarked once we got some privacy.

"They're the only tribe that can fly...of course they think highly of themselves."

"Well, you also seem to be a bit prejudiced."

"Huh?"

"You're...rivalry with Revali is starting to cloud your judgment, and you see him in every Rito." Zelda's eyes were cold. "Be a bit more open-minded."

"Wha-ha-wait, what?" I stared at her. She met me head-on, coldness in her eyes, something I hadn't seen since we'd first met. '_Am I really being biased against them?!'_ I liked Kass, and Teba and his wife seemed to be cool, but the rest of them always seemed a little arrogant...or was that also my prejudice clouding my mind. Since Zelda had said something, she obviously thought differently from me, so maybe she was right?

"Miss!" I heard. Zelda turned towards the voice. "Are you the Princess my Granddaddy always told me about?" Molli asked.

"Um...maybe?" Zelda squeaked.

"My Grandaddy always said the Princess was the most beautiful human he'd ever seen! And you're really pretty, and Mommy said that you were a Princess!" Zelda began to fiddle with her hands, blushing in a way similar to Paya.

"Molli!" Another voice shouted. "We wanted to talk to her first!" Kheel approached with her siblings, who surrounded Zelda.

I watched as Zelda was slowly swept away by the little Rito children. I was about to follow when I felt someone settle next to me.

"I'm glad to see your success."

"Thanks, Kass…"

"You're letting her go?" He asked, looking towards Zelda.

"She's strong. She doesn't always need me there."

"Maybe...but doesn't she want you there?"

"I guess...but sometimes I feel like I'm going to be left behind…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that...Zelda was the Princess. She doesn't want to be, but she is the leader. Whether she stays that or not is her choice, but it will be her decisions that decide the fate of Hyrule. She has the power to shape history. I was the Hero, but my story is over, and I'm starting to wonder if...if maybe I won't be involved in her future."

"Link...you are still the Hero. Your name and feats will go down in history...and I can promise you that she will not leave you behind. She wants you by her side. You will be just as much of a leader as she will be."

"How do you know?"

Kass was silent. I sighed inwardly. The conversation hadn't really made me feel any better, but at least he had tried. I was grateful for his help over the last month. He had really been enlightening.

_"Her appointed knight gives his life_

_Shields her figure, and pays the price._

_The princess's love for her fallen knight awakens her power /_

_And within the castle, the Calamity is forced to cower._

_The hero, the princess–hand in hand–_

_Must bring the light back to this land."_

"Link...I'm not sure if you forgot, but The Princess Loves you. She could never leave you behind, as only a story. If she could, she would make you King."

"...ah…" That was all I could say. I wasn't sure if I'd forgotten, or if I just hadn't thought about it, but Zelda loved me. The same way I loved her! "...holy shit…"

Kass smirked, seeing the change in my face. "I'll leave you to it." He said, going back towards the center of the party to play more music for the festivities.

I stood there, frozen. Was I really that _fucking_ dense? She wanted to sleep in the same bed because she loved me. How was I so _fucking _dumb?! That's why she was acting the way she did! Hylia!

_**It**_ was definitely rejoicing at my revelation, repeatedly bringing up fantasies of what could've happened if I wasn't an idiot. And I would be lying if I wasn't interested in those fantasies. But now wasn't the time. I couldn't just walk up to her and tell her I loved her. I had to convince her it was true.

After enduring my very, very _vivid_ fantasies for an hour, the party finally came to an end. Children were being taken to bed, and the barrels were being stashed away.

Zelda finally returned from her torture, her hair all ruffled up. "Why didn't you come with me?!" She huffed.

"It seemed like you were enjoying yourself." I grinned. "And they weren't wrong, you are very pretty."

"Hey!" Zelda cried.

"It's true…" She turned red. "And very cute too!" She darkened. "Come on...let's go to bed. The Gerudo are very...lively." We walked towards the towns Inn. I walked ahead, still thinking about what Kass had said to me.

"There's two beds in the back." He said to us. He looked very tired. I felt kinda sorry for him.

"Thanks, man…" We walked past him. It turned out to be one room with two beds on opposite sides. Pulling off my sword and boots, I threw myself onto the bed. Zelda did the same. It looked like the kids had really tired her out.

I was just covering the lamp when I heard Zelda shuffle. "Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it true...when you said I was cute?"

"I think you're really cute Zelda. Adorable." I paused. "Why?"

"No one's said that before...they've always said that I was beautiful, gorgeous, extravagant...but not cute."

"They're all true...but I like cute the most. You're cute."

"Okay…"

* * *

**Okay...I won't be updating next week because this idea for a new fanfiction was bouncing around in my head. It's Naruto x Highschool DxD. I know that it's super overdone, but I still wanted to write it anyway. I think Naruto, especially an OP Naruto fits really well into the DxD story, and I just wanted to write one. I want to release the first two chapters soon, but I don't know when that'll happen.**

* * *

**I like cute.**

**And now comes the Gerudo, the best(in my opinion, and it should be everyone's) tribe in the Zelda franchise. I think BotW did a really good job with the Gerudo, and I want to explore that in the next chapter.**

**Please, leave a review now that I've returned!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, finally wrote another chapter. The next one will come soon, but I want to ask this first. **

**Should "Ending the Cycle" connect BotW 1 & 2, or should it be an alternate ending completely free from the canon of BotW 2? Because the plan I had for this story could be changed to suit either option. I'm not sure which one to pick.**

* * *

"I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, you didn't remember!" Zelda snapped. It turns out that I was dumb and almost broke Epona's legs on a Stone Talus I'd forgotten was still here. I couldn't help but feel guilty about how bad I was at protecting Zelda.

I opened my mouth again, but the look Zelda shot me shut me up immediately. Maybe I should just stay silent.

We followed the road south, approaching the shrine where Zelda had screamed at me all those years ago. Honestly, I didn't remember much about the past, but I did remember how confused I had been when she'd started yelling. She had run away from the castle, probably because she'd argued with the King the night before (I'd heard them through the door). Her servants had freaked out and I hopped on my horse to go find her. She had been in a hurry, so the horse tracks were super deep and easy to follow. I'd seen her fiddle with the shrine lock, and I felt kinda bad for interrupting her, but Hyrule thought that she'd been kidnapped, so I couldn't leave her alone. And then, she'd spun around and yelled at me for following her...to me it seemed to come out of nowhere. She hadn't really liked me, but she tolerated my presence, so the sudden hatred was strange. Now I realized that she was frustrated with herself and her father. Reading her diary had definitely enlightened me.

'_Note to self...don't tell her I read her diary…' _I cringed. '_I will be murdered in my sleep.'_ I sighed, holding my hand out. Zelda slowed down behind me, and I pointed up. There were two Guardian Skywatchers patrolling the area. We trotted beneath as they passed, being careful to remain out of sight before speeding across Tabantha Great Bridge. We passed by Tabantha stable, but it was still so early that there was no real reason to stop.

By now, Epona and Storm were starting to tire, so we quit galloping and began to trot slowly down the path. We didn't want to push them too hard, especially after they had gone through Hebra.

"How are the Gerudo doing?"

"Huh?" I looked over towards Zelda. "Well...honestly, they are probably doing really well, almost better than Hateno." I thought for a moment. "But they keep getting raided by the Yiga clan, and they have to leave to find husbands...and they do live in the desert so…" I shrugged. "They seemed to be fine to me. Why?"

"It's just...Urbosa was always worried about the Gerudo. She was always running to meetings and making trade agreements with my father, so I was worried about what would happen to them without those trades." She admitted.

"They've been living off of watermelons and berries, and some traders do still travel to Gerudo Town," I said as we rounded a bend and Jeddo Bridge came into view. And they still sell meat and arrows in the town, so they must be getting along just fine. They seem pretty rich to me."

"Good...I hope Urbosa knows her people are doing well." Zelda seemed to end the conversation there. I sighed. Zelda did not seem like she was very happy today. I hoped that she would feel better soon.

We passed Safula Hill, and I could see Storm glancing around at his old home. I had to admit, it was a nice place. The trees drifted subtly in the breeze. Pink petals fell from Satori mountain, making the sky sparkle slightly. Wild animals jittered about, overtaking what used to a small trading post. Nature had overtaken Hyrule.

Zelda gasped, realizing the beauty of the area she found herself in. A petal drifted down towards her, and spurred on by our movement, landed on top of Storm's head. She plucked it from his hair, grasping it in her fingers. I smiled softly. Maybe we should go on a camping trip sometime. Nature seemed to be good for Zelda.

We stopped at Outskirt Stable, under the shadow of the Great Plateau. Zelda was quiet, but she did eat her Meat Stew with enthusiasm. I was content with just a skewer.

"Zelda?" I asked as we mounted our horses again. "There's a Hinox up ahead. We're probably going to have to kill it if we want to pass."

"Okay?"

"Stay back while I deal with it." Zelda pouted.

"But I can help!"

"But what if you get hurt?" I asked, pleading with her. "If it hits you it might knock you into the water below. I can't let that happen."

"What if I use the bow?" Zelda asked, grabbing the bow as we began to walk away from the Stable. "We could team up and kill it faster." I could see her eyes shining. Honestly, I didn't want to let her fight. It was just a Hinox. I had taken on so many of them that I barely had to think about the fight anymore. But then again, I was starting to feel like I was constricting Zelda. If she wanted to do something, who was I to say she couldn't? I was only about a month older than her anyway. "...alright." I bowed my head. "But you'll stay far away from the fight."

She nodded in agreement, holding the Bow in her hands. By now we could see the Hinox sleeping on the ground, in the middle of the road. Since it rested with its ears close to the ground, the sound of horse hooves hitting the ground would awaken it easily, which made it impossible to sneak by on a horse. You could rush across, but the bridge was so narrow that going too fast could result in your horse slipping and crashing into the lake below.

We stopped at the end of the bridge, hopping down from our horses. I motioned for Zelda to stay here, and she activated her magic, a large golden arrow appearing. She grinned at me, happy that she had control over her sealing power.

I turned around, drawing the Master Sword from its sheath. If I was stealthy, I would be able to deal a large blow to it and drastically shorten the fight. All I had to do was get close.

_Zelda's POV_

I watched Link walk towards the black beast slowly, twirling the Master Sword in his hand, he approached the monster's left side, just below its neck. In a sudden motion, be slashed the sword down into the monster's throat, splitting the skin open. The Hinox tried to shriek, but Link had penetrated deep, and the monster ended up wheezing, trying to get air into its lungs. I cringed. It may have been a monster, but it still seemed especially cruel.

The Hinox shot up, glowering down at Link. Link ran between his legs, slashing at an exposed ankle. The Hinox dropped down rapidly, grunting in pain. I raised my bow, trying to find an opening. Link ran around the Hinox, who tried to turn in time, but Link was able to jump and stab his sword into its belly, drawing its purple blood. The Hinox jumped upwards, slamming down onto the ground, and causing a small shockwave that Link blocked with his sword. He slid backward, glancing over towards me before running back towards the Hinox.

The Hinox stood up, trying to find Link, opening its eye wide in the process. I released the arrow, and it struck true, embedding itself within the monster, expanding in an explosion of light. I felt all my strength leave me and I stumbled back slightly. I felt unsteady on my feet until Epona came to my side. I leaned against her, feeling inexplicably tired. I glanced back towards the fight.

To my horror, the Hinox had found me and was clambering in my direction, hatred evident in its eyes. I just couldn't find the energy to move out of the way.

I could hear scrambling, and Link appeared atop the Hinox's head, plunging his sword directly into its brain. The beast collapsed onto its knees and disappeared into smoke. Link dropped onto the floor before me, rolling into a run.

"What happened?!" Link asked in a panic. His breathing was heavy. "Did you get hit?!"

"No…" I said softly, starting to regain some energy. "I just used too much energy...when I shot the arrow."

Link breathed deep, closing his eyes for a moment. "Maybe you shouldn't use your powers for a while…" He started. "100 years of constant use would probably drain it. We should give it time to replenish…" He rifled through the pack on Epona's side. "Here," He presented a bow to me. "Use a normal one for now, at least until your power is replenished. I have a few arrows somewhere too."

"Okay…" I took the bow from his hands, giving up the Bow of Light. He pulled me up, holding me steady while he stashed the bow away. I walked slowly towards Storm, putting my new bow into his pack. Link watched me the entire time, ready to catch me in case I fell, but I made it.

Link went to pick up the items that the Hinox had left behind. Somehow, he fit its guts and toenail into his tiny pouch. Meanwhile, I was beginning to feel better. I was steady again, so I pulled myself onto Storm's back, bringing Epona over to Link. He grabbed her reins, looking up at me.

"I'm fine Link." I insisted. "I used too much power. In another minute I'll be back to normal." Link stared for a few more moments, before vaulting onto Epona's back. It was touching to see him worry about me so much.

I followed Link between the cliffsides. Link kept glancing up, watching the wooden constructions lining the walls. They had probably been built by monsters since they hadn't been here 100 years ago, and the Gerudo had never been one for climbing. I wondered if they were still the same. Were they still strict and rigid, following the direct orders of the chief, or had they changed since Urbosa had been in charge? She had always told me about how she had pushed for less of a military presence within the Gerudo Tribe. She wanted them to spend some time doing things other than fighting. Maybe her successor had succeeded.

I cringed. Hyrule would need its own army. In order to form a kingdom, you needed land, and you needed an army to protect that land. The old army had been massive. 100,000 strong. I didn't even think that 100,000 people were still alive within Hyrule. It had been 80,000 soldiers, 17,000 Knights, and roughly 3,000 Royal Guards. If I remembered correctly, Link's father had been a captain of a squad of knights. Link had become a captain as well before he'd found the Master Sword, after which he had quickly been promoted to Royal Guard, and then personal guardian to me.

'_Did he celebrate, or did he pale at the responsibility…?'_ I wondered. Link never wanted to be the hero. At least back then.

We slowed down as we came up to a pile of boulders blocking the way. We moved to the right side, passing in between the cliffside and the rocks. Link looked over his shoulder towards me, letting Epona steer him along the path.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. I sighed. Of course, he was still worried about it.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you." I bit. "Stop asking."

Link nodded, looking forward once again. "Sorry."

I winced. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh. He was just worried about me. I had scared him, and he just wanted to be sure of my safety. It may have been annoying, but it was in the best intentions.

We rode in silence until a stable hidden in the cliffside appeared before us. For a stable so far away from the center of Hyrule, there was a lot of activity. Traders and their donkeys, travelers getting geared for an expedition in the desert, and a few Gerudo getting prepared to search for a husband.

Link and I stopped at the entrance to the stable. The sun was still above us, but the shade was beginning to inch down the cliffside. Without the sun, this area would become quite cool. We left our horses in the stable before walking into the inn. Link nodded towards an old man leaning against the entrance. He was biting into a deep purple mushroom, nodding at Link gratefully.

"Let's wait until morning before going through the desert." Link said. "It gets pretty hot, but I have some clothes and accessories to keep the heat away."

"Hot?" I asked. I remembered the desert as being quite cool, if not cold. It was cool enough that I had needed my full traveler's gear. It hardly rained there, but it had never been hot.

"Yeah...the desert gets really hot during the day…" Link trailed off.

"If I remember correctly, the desert wasn't that hot before...Ganon." I hesitated.

"I don't really remember much about the desert...I remember chasing you and the Yiga...come to think of it, I was wearing my tunic at the time so…" Link should his head. "Doesn't really matter much."

I followed him further into the inn. Why didn't he care about remembering? Why was he so nonchalant? He was content with just memories of me? What about the memories of his family? He'd had a sister. And now he didn't remember her at all...why was he okay with it?

* * *

_Link's POV_

_*Knock knock*_

"Hm?" I grunted. I was pretty sure I'd heard something. Opening my eyes slightly, I looked through the window; The sky was still dark, though sunlight was starting to grow at the top of the cliffside. It was sunrise.

There was some strange image in my head. A grassy field, where silent princesses were sprinkled throughout. Light shone from an unknowable source above, draping the hillside in a veil of gold. It was the last image of my dream, but there was no context for me. I couldn't remember what had come before. It tickled at my mind.

_*knock*_

I sat up, fixing my Tunic as I walked towards the door. Zelda stood outside, hand raised to knock a third time.

"What happened?" I asked, grabbing her hand and softly pulling her into the room. I closed the door behind us. "What did you see?"

"It was different this time," Zelda admitted, sitting down on my bed. "I don't remember seeing this before…"

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting down at her side. She leaned towards me, resting her head on my shoulder. I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to help her feel secure.

"I...I think it was a premonition."

"...you mean it was prophetic?" I asked. "Like...it'll happen in the future?"

"Yeah…"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I think…" She was silent for a moment, trying to cycle through her memory. "There were two armies...I'm not sure where they were from...but I remember feeling horrible...and I wondered what they were fighting for...I think Hyrule was at war." She looked up at me.

"..." I didn't know what to say. War? It was a possibility. If any nation found out that the monsters that plagued Hyrule and kept them from claiming the territory for themselves had been slain, and that the old kingdom was trying to rebuild themselves, they may invade in order to crush a potential rival and expand their own influence. But Hyrule had always been at relative peace with its neighbors...at least from my limited memory. And any nation that wanted to invade Hyrule could have raised a large enough army that the monster problem could have been overwhelmed, so it seemed that the other nations weren't powerful enough to do that either.

"I...we'll get to it when we get to it, Zelda," I said softly. "Hyrule's been at war before...many times. The maps of old Hyrule show that we expanded our territory. We don't know if your dream was really a premonition or not...and if it was, then we'll be prepared for it. There were two armies in your dream." I was just saying that to calm her, but based on how I thought the Triforce worked, I was pretty sure it was a premonition, and with my luck, it would happen soon. But right now, Zelda's security was more important. There was no point in thinking about an oncoming war in the unknown future when there was no Hyrule. And for Hyrule to exist, it needed a leader. And that leader was Zelda. (Of course, that was the logical argument. My personal one was that I didn't care as much about war as I did about Zelda)

"Okay...okay…" Zelda muttered. "You're right." That didn't sound too convincing to me. She was just trying to convince herself. "It'll be fine…"

"Exactly." I smiled. "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

"Why do you have this?" Zelda held the clothes I'd given her.

"Hehe...well, I had to get into Gerudo Town somehow…" I trailed off, letting her come to her own conclusion. I was busy pulling out my own set of clothing. It was 9:00 now.

Zelda stifled a giggle, returning to her room to get changed. I sighed. Zelda would tease me about this for the rest of my life.

I pulled my hair back, knotting it hight. I removed my Tunic, putting on the shoulder protector while leaving the rest of my skin bare. Here in the shade, my skin felt cool as the magic clothing's effects began to wash over me. I removed my Trousers, replacing them with the thin silk pants that belonged to the set, along with the golden shin guards.

I stepped outside, packing my old equipment into Epona's saddle. I patted her side. The desert was so difficult to travel through that we would probably end up staying the night. "We'll be gone for a bit girl." I stroked her mane, feeding her an apple. "Be good while we're away." She whinnied, nuzzling her nose into my hand. She really was a good girl.

I heard footsteps behind me. They fell softly, telling me that it probably belonged to a female. She tapped me on the shoulder.

"How do I look?"

I tried not to focus on her chest. The veil covered her head, but her hair extended far beyond its length. Her mouth was visible but slightly hidden behind the thin fabric Her chest curved outwards, enunciated by the design of the silk. The red sash exposed her womanly figure. The visible skin was soft. She looked even better than I did, and there had been many people who'd said I should be a professional dancer (I'll let you guess what they meant…)

"You l-look good." I forced out. I didn't want to seem like a pervert, no matter how much of one I was on the inside. Zelda smiled, but her eyes were focused on something. I glanced down towards my exposed chest. It seemed like her gaze was set on my nipple. I flexed slightly, chuckling when her cheeks began to redden. She shifted subtly on her feet, rubbing her thighs together. "Like what you see?" I raised my bicep. "I chose it for you."

"S-stop!" She commanded, covering her eyes and turning away. She looked just like Paya right now. I laughed heartily, walking away from Epona's side. I grabbed the Master Sword, attaching it to the belt I ran across my body. My pouch was filled with fruit and water.

I grabbed Zelda's hand, leading her along the path towards the entrance of the desert. She was still red and refused to look at me, but she allowed me to lead her. I could see the heat waves rising from the sand. Today would be extremely hot.

We walked down the ramp, and into the sunlight. I held my hand high, trying to let my eyes adjust, still following the barely visible path. Zelda did the same, squinting in an attempt to find the Town.

Walking through the desert took a while. It was too hot to really make small talk, but we did speak while we rested under a cactus for a water break. It wasn't about anything really, but it was a nice reprieve from all the serious conversations we'd been having recently. After about 2 hours of slow meandering, we made it to Kara Kara Bazaar.

"My feet hurt…" Zelda said, pulling her sandals off.

"That's why we're resting them in the Oasis," I responded, already sitting by the edge. "It's cooling." I dipped my feet into the water, sighing in bliss.

"It feels nice…" She muttered. "I don't want to move."

"We have some time." I emptied my boots. "Want some water?"

"Yes."

We drank from some of my bottles, removing the dry feeling from our throats. Today was extremely hot, and there didn't seem to be a cloud in sight.

"If we leave now, we'll make it before 5:00," I said, giving the Shiekah Slate back to Zelda. "We want to meet with Riju before nightfall. She's only 14, so she sleeps a bit earlier than normal."

"That young?"

"Her mother died a few months before I arrived," I said as we left the Oasis behind. "She took control afterward." I had read something like that in her diary.

"How is she related to Urbosa?" Zelda asked. "She never had any children."

"I think Urbosa's Riju's Great Aunt or something," I answered. "Urbosa's sister probably took control, and then passed it on to her daughter, who passed it on to Riju...or some new family took control, but I doubt that...Urbosa and Riju seem related anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Riju just seems like how Urbosa would have been as a child," I answered. "I just kinda get that feeling."

Zelda nodded, forgoing a response. I understood. It was much too hot to talk for long.

It took a long time, but the walls of Gerudo Town came into view. Desperate men surrounded the walls, trying to seduce any Gerudo who left in a search for their husband. Of course, no Gerudo wanted someone so desperate, but I wouldn't be the one to ruin their dreams.

Zelda stopped us just as we approached the main gate. The Sun was behind the large rock that supplied water to the Gerudo, giving us some nice cooling shade.

"How are you supposed to get in without...these?" Zelda gestured to her outfit. "Only girls are allowed inside the walls."

"I don't know…" I looked towards the guards, who glared back at me. "Hm...well, there's a clothing store near the entrance. If you could buy another set, maybe I could sneak in again." I rifled through my pouch, pulling some rupees out. "Here."

"Alright." Zelda walked towards the entrance, before glancing back. "I can't believe you wore this…" She giggled.

I glared back at her, and she turned back toward the entrance.

"Hey!" A voice called. "My name's Bozai! I'm single, 35, and I was wondering if you wanted t-"

"Alright, that's enough." I stepped forward. Zelda had been blocked off by Bozai on her way to the entrance. Out of all the men here, he was the creepiest. At least to me. When I'd dressed up, he'd call me all these cutesy names, and just generally made me feel uncomfortable.

"You're the guy who wanted my boots!" Bozai turned to me. "Well, it's too late. My friend has them now!"

"Where are they?" I asked, stepping between him and Zelda. "Cause you don't seem to have any shoes." I glanced down. I actually kinda felt bad about taking his shoes, but he was such a creep that I didn't really feel that bad.

"She's a traveler!" He yelled, trying to get around me. "And she'll be back soon! We're gonna go on a date!"

'_This is why you're creepy...I never agreed to a date.'_ I cringed. Was he serious? Did he actually make up a story about dating? '_And he's 35...and he was hitting on a 17-year-old.'_ I didn't exactly remember the laws of Hyrule, but I was pretty sure that dating someone that young would lead to a question on their morals, if not jail time.

"She's gone…" He grumbled, staring at the entrance. I glanced backward. Thankfully, Zelda had taken the time to get away from the creep while I distracted him.

"Why does it matter?" I asked, crossing my arms. "She can go where she wants."

"Why do you care, huh?" He glared up at me. "There's no way you're dating anyway! Why would she go out with you when there are obviously better choices out there?!"

Honestly, I knew that now that Zelda was safe, I should have stepped down and diffused the situation. Now my pride was on the line _**and **_he had proclaimed that _**he **_was better suited for Zelda than I was. I was actually willing to say that while Revali was a jerk and was super narcissistic, at least he wasn't a creep like Bozai. That's right. Revali was better for Zelda than Bozai. And if _**Revali**_ was better for her, than I definitely had to be higher on the list. I hoped.

"So who's a better choice?" I snarled. "You? I'm pretty sure that out of a line of bachelors, you would be picked last." He glared at me, anger evident in his eyes. I stood my ground. I was already invested in this argument now, and I would not back away."

"I have connections that would convince any girl to date me." He jammed a finger into my chest. "Where do you think I got those boots from?!"

"The boots that you left with your "friend"?" I stepped towards him, forcing him to back up. "You're so desperate to get a girl that you're staking out a society that requires men to survive, and they still don't pick you! For someone so convenient, they sure don't seem to like you!" That's what I didn't understand about these men. They knew Gerudo needed men to survive, which is why they camped out here. However, being passed over so many times, even though they were right outside the walls, had to mean something! How long did you have to be rejected to realize that maybe they didn't want you, no matter how convenient you would be? That it may be your personality and desperation was the problem? That it wasn't that they were unfair, it was that you were a pretty shitty person? I prayed to Hylia I never became like them.

"You keep coming by every few days! It's not like you're getting a girl either!" So now he was trying to compete with me…

"I'm not looking for one either! I'm here to buy things. Gerudo Town is a large economy with many goods for sale." I explained, trying not to get too worked up. "I travel a lot, and some places just don't have what I need."

"That's what you say, but I know better! You're here for the women!" He insisted. It was too much for me. I turned around, pointedly ignoring his wails.

After about 5 minutes of trying to convince me that I was here for the women, he finally stepped away, returning to his tarp. I leaned against the wall, a few feet from the guardswomen. I could feel them watching me, but I wasn't about to make a run for it. The guardswomen were brutal with rulebreakers. I knew from experience. I was content to wait on a new disguise.

I unsheathed the Master Sword, ignoring the flinch of the guardswomen. I rubbed a bit of sand on the blade, trying to remove the Hinox blood that had gotten onto it. Normally, I'd do this kind of thing after a battle, but Zelda had collapsed, so that hadn't really been at the forefront of my mind at the time.

I did so for roughly half-an-hour before I began to worry. The clothing shop hadn't been that far from the entrance, and it was in the Main Square too, so why was Zelda taking so long? Had she gotten caught up in some sort of trouble? I hoped not.

"What?!" A Guardswomen exclaimed. "Lady Riju!" They bowed down, jamming their spears into the sand. "What can we do for you?"

"I'm searching for a particular Voe. I know for certain that he currently waits outside these walls."

"A Voe?!"

And just like that, pandemonium erupted among the men. Each clambered towards the entrance, claiming to be that man. Absolutely disgusting.

The guardswomen were starting to get overwhelmed. They didn't want to respond with violence, but they weren't able to keep the crowd away without getting physical, and they were getting pushed back as they tried to break up the group.

I paled when Buliara emerged from the gate, shielding Riju with her body. She was a warrior to the heart, and if she felt that Riju's safety was endangered, she would respond with violence much quicker than the guards would.

I ran towards the wall at full speed, running up diagonally over the top of the crowd, landing in the limited area left between the entrance and the desperate men. I waved my sword around, careful not to actually cut anybody, and the crowd backed away, eyeing the sharpness of the sword. The men may have thought I was protecting the guards and Riju from them, but both Buliara and I knew that the ones who were getting the protection were them.

"Hey!" A guardswoman proclaimed, pointing her spear at the back of my neck. "Step away from the entrance!" She prodded slightly, and I complied, stepping out of reach of the spear. I did not, however, turn around. I faced the crowd of men, still trying to disperse them with my sword. They were slowly thining, which was good.

"The Master Sword...well then Link," Riju said from behind me. "It's nice to meet you without the clothes." I could hear her grinning. "I would like to welcome you into Gerudo Town." I stiffened. "Escort him to the Throne Room. I wish to speak to him."

"O-of course Lady Riju!" A guardswoman saluted. Riju left, escorted by Buliara. The guardswoman gestured for a patrolling soldier to come over. "The Chieftain wishes to speak with this Voe...escort him to the throne room."

"Y-yeah, I'll do that…" The soldier replied, surprise evident on her face.

"Sarqso…" The guardswoman returned to her post, dispersing the remaining men.

"Well, then Voe. Sheath your weapon and hand it over. We will not have outsiders with weapons within the village." The soldier ordered. I complied, placing the Master Sword back in its sheath before removing it, and handing it to her. I half expected her to be unable to carry it, but in its sheath, that particular power didn't activate.

"Go." She commanded, tucking my sword under her arm. "Directly through the Main Square and up the stairs." She didn't even need to threaten me. I knew what would happen if I didn't follow her orders.

As I walked, I could hear the whispers of the surrounding townsfolk grow. Since Voe weren't allowed inside the Town, many had never seen one before, and I was sure that I would be the talk of the Town for a few weeks after this.

As we left the square, we ended up in a less populated area, between the square and the palace. The soldier leaned down towards me.

"You may not remember, but you saved me from the Yiga, and from dying out in the desert."

"Barta?" I whispered.

"Yes." She replied. "Thanks again for that."

"No problem." She laughed softly. Barta had already known my secret, so I was pretty lucky that she was my escort.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well...I'm sure that Riju will explain when we arrive. It's an extremely long story." I answered.

"I'm surprised that Lady Riju even let you in, even with all the things you've done for us. That rule hasn't been broken in 25 years...and for good reason."

"What happened?" I asked.

"We're not supposed to talk about it." She replied. The conversation ended there, and we began to climb the steps up towards the palace. I noticed a huge increase in the number of soldiers normally present. Probably because I was coming. Servants stared as I passed. Some were starting to feel like they were undressing me with their eyes. I was pretty sure I spotted Risa on my way. I did not want to be alone with her.

Several guards exited the archway to the Throne Room. They formed a line on either side. Now I was surrounded on all sides. Barta stood behind me, forcing me forward, and these women formed a line directly towards the throne.

"Link!" Zelda cried as I approached. She stood at Riju's left, fiddling with her hands.

"It's fine." I smiled. I heard the guards enter behind me, forming a wall between me and the outside world. I stepped forward, bowing down on one knee, showing my respect for Riju. I lowered my head.

"Welcome to Gerudo Town, Link." Riju smiled. "You're the first Voe allowed in 25 years."

"Thank you," I replied, keeping my head down. I was surrounded. I did not want to antagonize anybody.

"Since Zelda is here, I'll assume that you've achieved your goals. Correct?"

"Correct. Calamity Ganon has been slain." I replied. I heard murmurs from the guards. Everybody knew that Hyrule had been overrun, so hearing that it had changed must have been surprising.

"Good, good." Riju glanced to her right, at the empty stand for the Thunder Helm. "Then you can return it."

"Of course." I reached into my back pouch. The Thunder Helm had been just small enough to force into the hole, so I had stored it in my pouch. I heard gasps as the Helm emerged. I stood, presenting it to Riju while keeping my head bowed. Buliara took it, examined it with a critical eye, before placing it back on its pillar.

"I thought it was given to the vai who helped calm Vah Naboris?" Teake asked, stepping forward. Where did this Voe acquire our helm?"

"Well, that little vai was actually Link in disguise." Riju smiled. Buliara nodded in confirmation. "We allowed him to stay because Link is one of the old Champions, along with the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda." She gestured to her left. Through magic and Sheikah tech, they have been in stasis for the past 100 years. Link woke and traveled throughout Hyrule to reclaim the Divine Beasts, and then went to defeat Ganon, where Zelda had been containing him for the last century. We couldn't deny a Champion access to our village just because of their gender."

"But the laws…" One soldier muttered.

"I am chief. I am the law." Riju declared, glaring at the offending soldier. "Link was forced to disguise himself in order to save Hyrule. As former members of the kingdom, we are inclined to provide our support. Especially in the inevitable reconstruction of the Kingdom."

"Hyrule will be rebuilt." Buliara slammed her claymore into the ground. "And we will support this. The princess has come with her personal knight to ask this of us. We will comply."

"Thank you." Riju nodded. "As Zelda and Link are much too important, Link will have to be allowed to enter and exit the town as needed. I will inform the public as soon as this meeting ends."

"How can we be sure of our safety?" Teake asked. "He snuck in by disguising himself. The Yiga have already robbed us, how can we be sure of his loyalties."

Zelda glared at Teake, stepping forward, but Riju held her hand up. "Link has already proven his worth to me. I would not entrust him with the THunder Helm without reason. But...if it must be proven...Link is a reincarnation of the spirit of the hero." The Gerudo knew about that. The Princess's Knight had been the wielder of the Master Sword. "As such, only he can wield the power of the Sword That Seals The Darkness." She pointed towards Barta. "Return his weapon."

Barta stepped forward, depositing the Master Sword at my feet. I stood slowly, picking the sheath up. I gripped the hilt, and breathed slowly.

As soon as I began to pull, the sword glew with energy. I held it forward, trying not to antagonize anybody. Riju smiled.

"See?" The soldier's nodded. "Now then, I will be holding a public meeting. Go and spread the word. It will begin in 10 minutes."

The soldier's filtered out, emptying the Throne Room quickly. I attached the Master Sword to my back once again.

"Finally!" Riju exclaimed, collapsing into her throne. I chuckled. "That was exhausting!"

"It was very well done." Buliara commented. I nodded in agreement.

"Ehm, thank you, Lady R-"

"Just Riju is fine." Riju stopped Zelda from finishing the sentence. "All the formality gets pretty boring after a while." Zelda paused. "Anyway, you caused a lot of trouble for us by coming here." She chided me.

"You didn't have to let me in." I pointed out. "I sent Zelda to buy me some new clothes."

"Yeah, but she had the Sheikah Slate, so we had to question her." Riju dismissed. "But whatever. I always thought the no Voe rule was stupid. Tradition and all, but still."

"It's not just tradition." Buliara added.

"Yeah I know." Riju whined. "But I find it unfair."

"We could not allow his presence within the village."

"Who's?" I asked. Zelda was handing me the unspent rupees.

"A previous Voe," Buliara answered. Riju tried to say more, but Buliara stomped her claymore, and that was the end of that conversation.

"So Zelda…" Riju steered the flow in a new direction. "Is Link a cute girl?!"

"What?!"

"I've never actually seen Link in these clothes…" She turned towards me, an evil glint in her eyes. "Maybe he should try them on…"

"I-I'm good, actually!" I backed away slightly. "I think I'll stick to this. Y_yeah! I'll wear this instead. I mean, as a guy, this was designed for me-"

"But you looked so cute in this outfit!" Riju laughed. "Do it for us!"

"Don't you have an announcement to give?!" My voice cracked slightly. Riju pouted.

"Alright, fine!" She hopped down from her throne. "But I'll get you to wear it later." She walked out of the room, trailed by Buliara. We followed behind, seeing the general public also streaming towards the main square.

"Did you really wear this?" Zelda asked, tapping my arm.

"Yeah…"

"But it's so...it's...eh!" She gestured towards her chest. "How did you do it?"

"Well...it's not like I had boobs, so the veil hiding my face was what worked." I smirked. "But you look much better in it than I did."

"What are you looking at?!" Zelda turned away, covering her chest.

"Nothing, nothing." I laughed.

"Yeah, sure Link." She huffed. "Nothing."

She said it like she was annoyed, but I could see her little smile. "I'm just saying, it fits you."

"Well, your outfit fits you as well…" She trailed off, turning a bit red.

"Oh? It's not like I'm really wearing much. I might as well be shirtless in this." I replied. "What part of it looks nice? Is it the nipples?"

"N-no!" She shrieked. Riju glanced back, meeting my eyes. She nodded before facing forwards once again. I looked over at Zelda. Honestly, she was acting like Paya right now. Absolute and utter embarrassment. I loved it.

Buliara stopped us as we reached the end of the street. "You will stay here until you are called." I nodded, and with that, Buliara left us.

"She's...scary." Zelda said.

"Oh I know...when Riju gave me the helmet, Buliara looked like she was about to stab me...but she's loyal to Riju, so I got to live."

Buliara slammed her sword into the ground, and the sound rang throughout the village. Instantly, the Gerudo looked up with attention. Riju stepped up to the podium. She cleared her throat softly.

"Thanks for coming on such a short notice." Her voice resonated through the square. "I'm certain that most people have heard the news, but allow me to be clear. I have allowed a Voe to reside within our walls." Whispers broke out among the crowd, but Riju continued. "He is a very special man. If you hadn't noticed, the recent Blood Moon did not spawn many monsters this time around. That is because...Calamity Ganon has been defeated."

The whispers erupted into shouts as people surged forward to ask questions. A quick stomp from Buliara stopped them.

"Thank you. Ganon has ravaged Hyrule for the last 100 years. He took Urbosa from us, along with the other Champions…" She allowed a moment of silence. "However, The Princess used her powers to keep him confined within the castle. And the Hylian Champion, the Hero, was locked in a shrine to slumber for 100 years. He woke at the beginning of summer. He was the one to calm Vah Naboris, and he has traveled throughout the entirety of Hyrule to save it. He and the Princess defeated Ganon, and have now come here." She turned towards us. "I welcome, Princess Zelda, and Sir Link of Hyrule!"

'_Sir?!'_ I shivered as I walked into the view. '_That's a horrible title.'_

The Gerudo stared up at us. I could tell that some recognized me. Many of them stared at Zelda, who was fidgeting under their gaze. I reached over to grab her hand, which helped her calm down a bit.

"They have come to ask for our support. They wish to rebuild Hyrule, restore it to its former glory. We, as Gerudo, are responsible for many of their past problems. So now, it is finally time to redeem ourselves. We will be supporting their endeavor."

The Gerudo gave varied yells of support, but for the most part, they seemed to agree with Riju.

"Then, let's celebrate the defeat of Ganon. Let's celebrate the return of the Monarch. Let us celebrate the rebirth of our kingdom!"

* * *

The Square had been lit. Banners and flowers covered the walls. Isha had opened her vault and lined the square in jewelry, selling all of it for a reduced price. Scouts had been called back to participate in the festivities. Furosa and her employees were rushing between the square and the Ice House, setting up barrels of alcohol and a stand for selling Noble Pursuit. The entire town was caught. Kohm had even brought seals trained especially for party tricks. The seals were juggling small balls between them, bringing out cheers from the surrounding crowd. Ashai was busy making food with her students, and Dalia had brought many berries from her small farm. In the beginning, people had been nervous to approach me, but now that the party was in full swing, many Gerudo came to congratulate my success. I laughed it off, but many of them insisted. I was pretty sure that half the town had gotten drunk by now. At least the guardswomen were still on alert in case the Yiga tried to take advantage of the town's relaxation. Not that they could mount an assault without their leader, but still.

Now that we were within the Town, and the walls kept the heat and cold out, (somehow) we had gotten back into our normal travel gear. I felt much more secure in boots and the Champion's Tunic than I did in anything else.

Zelda had disappeared, along with Riju, leaving me alone. Risa had approached me but thankfully had been pulled away by Dina and Pasha. They winked at me, now knowing that I had been present in their classes. I wandered around for a while, admiring the scenery and accepting the thanks that people gave me.

Jules and Tauma approached. Traysi was still over in Hateno. I was surprised that she hadn't followed Zelda and me across Hyrule.

"Finally revealed yourself, huh?" Jules asked. I nodded, grinning slightly. I had been terrified when she'd discovered me. I had been getting along perfectly fine, and then some girl just tells me she knows, but Jules had kept the secret.

"You knew?" Tauma blanched. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I promised to keep quiet." Jules shushed her. "You know Link, you should have told me you were the Hero."

I chuckled. "Would you have believed me?" She paused. "I'm 117 years old. How believable does that sound?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't have believed it either…" She sighed. "To be honest, it's still pretty hard to believe. You slept for a century?"

"Yeah…" I looked up at the stars. "I don't really remember much about the kingdom...or my life either. I only remember my time with the Princess."

Jules smirked. "Just the princess, huh?" She turned to Tauma. "That's interesting…" Tauma pushed her glasses up, smiling as well.

"Uh…" I backed away a bit. I did not want to know what kind of scheme the two women had created.

"LINK!" I heard. Turning away from the two, I spotted Riju waving from the entrance to the Noble Canteen. Buliara stood nearby, but she seemed slightly tipsy. For a strict soldier like Buliara, that was strange. Could she not hold her liquor?

"There you are! We've been waiting for you!" Riju said as I approached. "Drink with us!"

"...Buliara?"

"She took a sip and was out. For such a large woman, she sure gets drunk easily…" Riju took another sip while she glanced at Buliara, who seemed to be dozing against the wall. Thankfully Buliara was the sleepy drunk. If she had been the violent type...Gerudo Town would be in shambles.

"Riju, I'm 17. You're 14. I don't think it's legal." Riju glared up at me.

"First of all, I'm chief! I get ta do whatever I want!" She slurred a bit. "Secondly, you're like… 100 years old! So drink old man!"

"I'll pass."

"I promised to drink with you when you were of age. Turns out that you were the whole time!" Pritanna yelled. She raised a glass, walking over to where Riju and I stood. "Here."

I held up my hands. I wasn't old enough, so I wouldn't be drinking.

"Try it!"

"...oh no."

"C'mon Link!" Zelda ran towards us, red-faced from exhilaration. She was already drunk. "It's good!"

"Zelda, we aren't old enough!"

"Technically we are!" She sang. "We're both 117! That's 98 years older than necessary!"

"We were also in Stasis for 100 years. That makes us 2 years younger than legal."

"Who cares?!" She whined. "I'm Princess! I declare that we are legal!"

"Zelda!" I cringed. Why did Zelda have to drink? Who convinced her this was right? Why? Just...why?

"Zelda wants you to drink, Link!" Riju yelled. "Drink!"

And just like that, everybody in the vicinity crowded around us. They chanted. "Drink, drink, drink!"

I tried to shake them off, but they were too drunk to care about what I wanted. I relented.

"I'll take one glass!"

"YEAH!" The Gerudo screamed. Pritanna handed me a glass of Noble Pursuit. I held it, feeling everybody's eyes on me. Finally, I tilted it back slightly.

It wasn't bad. I didn't enjoy the burn, but the taste was surprisingly sweet. The burn of alcohol was cooled by the ice. I finished my glass, and the crowd quieted in anticipation.

"It's...it's good." acquiesced. Zelda grinned in triumph.

The rest of the night was a blur. Too many people and sounds. I could hear the buzzing in my ears, and I knew that I was probably drunk too. Zelda pulled me through the Town, laughing and talking much louder than I was used to. I don't remember much of what I said back, but I was feeling more brave than normal too.

"Link! Let's climb!" Zelda pulled me up the rock that supplied the Gerudo with water. It wasn't a hard climb, and we made it to the top without a problem. Zelda pointed at random constellations she remembered from her classes in the castle. To me, it just looked like a bunch of random stars, but whatever.

"And that one's Farore." Zelda pointed to a group near the horizon, towards the Northeast. "That's your patron goddess."

"Neat." I played with Zelda's hair. She smelled nice.

"Tell him, Zelda!" Riju called, spotting us from below. Zelda nodded with glee.

"What?"

"Link, I love you!"

"...huh?"

"I love you!" Zelda screamed. "I really really love you. You're always looking out for me, and you look really hot! I love you!"

Maybe it was the sudden confession, or maybe it was the alcohol, but my mind stopped working. I had nothing to say. No idea how to respond.

'_Say it back, dumbass! Open your mouth and respond!'_ I yelled at myself. '_This is the chance! Fucking take it!'_ Nothing.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you I love you I love you I love you!" Zelda sang.

'_Oh Hylia! Link, I swear to the Triforce that if you don't open your mouth and say it back, I'll slit your throat in your sleep!'_ And still, I couldn't say anything.

The rest of the night passed in the blink of an eye, Zelda dragged me back down, so that we could watch the seals. The entire time, I tried to find my voice, but nothing came.

As the night came to an end and the crowds fizzled out, Riju presented us a room in the palace. Zelda kept talking, laughing loudly about something, but I couldn't laugh along. It was too much. The words I had wanted to say to her, she had said to me instead. We loved each other. I'd known that for some time now. Then why had I been so nervous? Why couldn't I speak? Why were my feelings all over the place?

Why couldn't I respond? With all my heart, I loved her back. So...why?

* * *

**WAHAHA!**

**You'll have to wait until the next chapter to see them together!**

**WAH**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, it's March now. Corona Virus has locked down most of the world, and to think that the last time I updated, we were all worried about WWIII because of Trump. 2020 has been really weird.**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 12! I know that I was an asshole with the ending of the last chapter, and I'm gonna be an asshole again at the end of this chapter. Sorry!**

* * *

I woke up and dropped halfway to the floor. Blinking blearily, I realized I had slept with my boots and Sword, which was killing my back. The light hurt my eyes.

'_I got a hangover…'_**(A.N. Woah!)** I sighed. I never should have drunk. Now I had to suffer.

I sat up, readjusting the straps on my Tunic. '_My father always complained about this, but he never seemed to want to stop drinking…'_ How did I know that? Were my memories coming back?

I racked my brain, searching for more information. There wasn't much, but I did have some scenes that involved my father. He had been the one to teach me how to use a sword. I was 5 years old, and I'd always insisted on learning ever since I found out that my father had been promoted to Captain. I had taken up the sword quickly, much too quickly for any regular child. That had been the first sign that I was special.

I felt pride at that moment. I had shown my father that I was capable. I would be a knight just as strong as he was.

I walked out of the guest room. It was in the hallway between the throne room and Patricia's area, so I made my way back to the throne pretty quickly.

Riju wasn't awake. Drinking was not the best for a 14-year-old, whether they were Gerudo or not. Bullard stood at attention, seeming to have recovered from her drunken slumber. She nodded at me as I passed.

"The Princess is attending Ashai's Love Class."

"Thank you Buliara." I picked up my pace a little. I wasn't worried about her, but I was much more content if she was in sight.

'_I love you!'_

I froze, halfway down the stairs of the barracks. Holy crap. Did I actually not say anything back last night? What happened to alcohol giving you liquid courage?!

I began to pace back and forth, drawing an eye from the nearby soldiers. Had it been drunken rambling? She had given reasons for her love. And she said that I was hot, which was so uncharacteristic of Zelda that I had to assume that she meant it.

Now it was the next day. How did I tell her that I returned her love? That I had ever since Hateno Village? And probably from before too. I didn't want to seem insincere. Maybe a forward approach, or a gift?

'_You should have said something last night.'_

'_I know! I don't know why I didn't, but now I will!'_

I kept walking, finally reaching the archway in which Ashai held her classes. I glanced inside. Zelda was standing near the front, as Ashai was drawing something on the board. Pasha, Risa, and Dina were sitting near the front, along with a few newcomers I didn't really recognize.

"Ah, Link! Come to grace us with your presence again I see." Ashai laughed, motioning for me to come inside. "Maybe having a voe present will make the class more interesting. Won't you give these ladies some advice?"

"Um, sure I guess." I stepped towards the front of the room. Zelda seemed to flinch slightly, but she smiled as I approached. '_I wonder if she remembers what she said?'_

"Well then, today we were covering how to maintain a healthy relationship." She projected. "Have you ever been in a relationship?"

"No." Zelda perked up at this. "I never found the time. I was a soldier at 13. After which I became a Knight, a Captain, and then I became a Royal Guardsmen. Once I found the Master Sword, I spent roughly 10 months traveling with Zelda, and then I was sleeping for 100 years.

'_Hey! I remembered enough to give a basic outline of my life!'_ I cheered. This was good. It seemed like my memories would return to me slowly.

"Hmm, but you could tell us what men prefer in a relationship?"

"Yeah, I know what most men would like and dislike…" I trailed off. For some reason, Zelda had pulled a notebook out of her own personal pouch. '_Is she actually gonna take notes? What fo-oh...for me. She definitely remembers.'_ I shook my head. If she really wanted to know what I liked, she should just ask me! The advice I would give would be general, and sometimes that didn't align with my personal preferences.

"Well then, Link, what are the little things you would want your woman to do for you?"

"Well…" I pondered for a moment. "I would want to be reassured of her love. Personally, I feel like it's very easy to forget that people care about you, especially if you haven't done much with your life...yeah."

"Interesting…" Ashai said. "What would you give in a relationship?"

"Everything," I answered. "If I loved her, I would be willing to give anything."

Someone in the back of the classroom whistled, drawing laughs from some Gerudo. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Pasha?" Ashai said. "What would you like from your man?"

"Well…" She stood. "I would like him to be a simple man. Stable life, not too much variation. After my adventures, such a life would be good for me and my child."

"Good choice, but do keep in mind that spending every day like that could become boring. Some adventure is good sometimes, even with a child." She looked down at me. "Anything to add?"

"If you wanted a life like that, spending time with a farmer or a store merchant would probably be for the best. Their lives don't vary much."

"Dina? What would you like?"

"I want someone who seeks excitement!" She smiled.

"Well...I'm not sure how many men could deal with that…"

"If that's what you want, I would look for a traveler or a monster hunter," I said. "They usually do many different things in their lives."

"And...Risa?"

"I want him to dedicate every moment to me!"

"...Risa…"

"I'm sure one of the men outside the wall would be willing." That caused some laughter from the class, and Risa glared at me. "But even then, it's probably not gonna happen. Love is...love is supposed to be equal for both parties involved. You give up everything, and they give up everything. You share everything you have. It's...you can only really tell what it means when you're in love."

"Very well said, Link." Ashai nodded. "Risa, you can't expect men to grovel at your feet if you aren't willing to give up something as well. That's not loving, that's servitude."

The class continued on for some time. I made some comments here and there, people asked some questions. I had a much better time than I expected.

It was nearing noon when Ashai called a break for her class. My hangover had mostly gone away, and now all I wanted was some good food. I didn't really feel like cooking though, so maybe I would go to the restaurant in town. I turned towards Zelda.

"How'd I do?"

"F-fine!" She shrieked. I had not expected that. Granted, talking to her was probably causing different feelings than just being in the same room. The moment felt kind of awkward now though, so I wasn't sure what to say anymore.

"...come with me," I said, grabbing her hand. She looked down at her boots, dread evident in her eyes. I softly pulled her through Gerudo Town. Her feet dragged as we crept along.

"Up here," I whispered, climbing the rock Zelda had brought me to yesterday night. "Come on."

Zelda and I climbed up slowly. Zelda was staring off into the distance, refusing to look up at me as we scaled the rock. I tried to clear my mind and figure out how to approach this topic. This was my chance. Either we'd come down as a couple, or I would make it awkward, and I didn't even want to think about what would happen after that.

We sat next to each other, looking out at the desert. A large sandstorm obscured the northern desert. I could just make out the edge of the desert from here. There was a small village where grass reappeared. That was probably the border of the next kingdom over. Labrynna.

"Zelda-"

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, cutting me off. "It meant nothing!" She blushed hard, staring down into the pool

"Wait, that's n-"

"It was just drunk rambling!" She insisted. "So...can you...just ignore-" she stopped talking, breathing heavily. I opened my mouth to respond, but then I noticed. She was crying. Tears were falling from her eyes, and she was desperately trying to hold back her sobs. I kneeled down in front of her, lifting her face up so I could see her clearly. She finally broke down, and her sobs became vocal. She heaved back and forth, trying to turn away in order to hide her face, but I refused. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore my presence. I took her hand into one of mine.

"Zelda…" I whispered. "Why are you crying?"

"Bec-Because I…" That was all she could muster before dissolving back into tears. I pulled her down towards me, wrapping my arms around her waist. I ignored the moisture her tears left on my shoulder. I didn't care what happened to me. Zelda was sad, and I couldn't continue this conversation like this.

* * *

_Zelda's POV_

I couldn't control myself. Link continued to caress my back, letting his warmth wash over me. It wasn't fair. Why had I told him? Why had I told **him**? He was the one person who was never meant to know. From the moment I'd fallen for him, I was destined to a loveless life. No Princess could be with a Knight, and no man would ever want a woman like me. No man would be able to tolerate all the questions I asked or all the adventure I wanted. No man could tolerate my failings as a cook. No man would tolerate my personality. I was too curious, too stubborn, too unladylike.

"Zelda...I don't understand why you're apologizing to me." Link began, pulling away slightly. I opened my eyes to find myself just inches away from his. His eyes were dull and sad as if his world were falling apart, piece-by-piece.

"Because...because I shouldn't have told you…" I whispered, looking anywhere but his eyes.

"Why?"

"...I…" I couldn't respond. What was I supposed to say? I didn't want him to know, but it was too late for that now. I couldn't tolerate being apart from him, but now I would have to. How could I be around him now? He knew about my feelings. I could never approach him without the small hope in my heart that he returned those feelings. And I couldn't live with the knowledge that every conversation would extinguish that flame of hope. So, how could I stay close?

"Zelda...yesterday was the most shocking day of my life…"

'_I know!'_ part of me thought.

"And I regret the fact that I couldn't respond yesterday...I was too confused...but I was also too happy."

"...!"

"Zelda...I wanted to tell you that I love you. I've wanted to confess for some time now...and probably even before I went to sleep."

"W-what do you mean?!" I demanded. I looked back into his eyes. They were no longer so sad anymore. They had hardened, like Sapphires. Full of determination.

"I mean that your feelings aren't one-sided. I want to be with you."

"N-no!"

"Yes." He pulled away, grabbing both my hands. "Zelda, I really love you!" He declared. "Everything about you. You're adorable! The way you used to question your professors until they ran out of answers was amazing. Your thirst for information is admirable. Your need for adventure is something I share with you!" He looked down towards my hands. "I couldn't do it before since a Princess and a Knight could never be together, but...as you said, you are a princess no longer. I've been confused about my own feelings since we left Hateno village...and Kass made it clear to me. I want you, Zelda. No one else in the world would suffice." He leaned down to kiss my hand. Tingles ran through my body from where his lips touched, even though my hands were gloved.

"B-but-" I stuttered. This was too much! My heart was too fast! "But y-you said downstairs that you can only understand what love is if you're in love!" The words tumbled from my mouth, and Link cracked a smile, eyes shining.

"Zelda...didn't you hear? I love you. I have for a long time." He grinned wider. "Don't tell me you already forgot? I did say it like two seconds okay." I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"D-don't patronize me!"

"But I love your reactions!" He laughed. "It's so easy to tease you, and you make it so fun!"

"Y-you're a sadist!" I declared.

"Maybe," he shrugged. "But I think you like it when I tease you!" I stood angrily.

"N-no! I don't!" He stood too. "I hate it when you tease me!"

"Oh really?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "But I thought that you loved me."

"N-no!"

"And here I was, hoping that my feelings would be reciprocated...guess I'll go dig a hole in the sand somewhere." He turned around. "Woe is me."

"T-they...they are…" I muttered. He turned back around.

"There we go." He sighed. "We love each other," he took my hands once again. "We'll be together."

"...You…" I steeled my nerves, looking into his eyes. "You really love me?" My voice felt like dust. Shaky and fragile.

"I do...with all my heart." He paused for a fleeting moment. "Zelda...I'd do anything for you. Anything you wished for, even if you wanted to leave Hyrule forever and sail the waves looking for distant lands, I'd follow you. If you wanted to become a hermit who lives in the mountains, I'd follow you. No matter where you go, or what you do...I love you too much to leave you behind. I couldn't...I wouldn't."

"..." He stared into my eyes. I could feel his conviction in his voice. It was...strange. To know that you were so loved. That someone cared about you more than they cared about themselves. It made my heart flutter.

"I love you. I have for so long. And I will keep loving you. Forever."

"...forever?" I asked shyly.

"Forever-ever." He nodded in confirmation. "Nothing can change that. Not even the Goddesses, nor the Triforce." He pondered for a moment. "Nothing."

"Link, I…" I began. How was I supposed to respond to such raw emotion?

…

…

…

By returning the favor.

"Link...I love you...I love you, I love you." I whispered.

"I'm glad to hear that."

And then he kissed me.

* * *

_Link's POV_

"Link…" I cut her off with another kiss. "...Link, they're going to wonder…" Another. "What we've been doing for so long." She finished. I grinned.

"Don't care." I leaned in again.

We'd been here for the last hour now. Honestly, the first kiss had been quick, just a show of affection. But then, Zelda had pulled me back just as quickly as I'd pulled away. That had gotten more and more heated. We hadn't done anything...too raunchy, but each kiss had gotten longer and more passionate than the last. Zelda's face was flushed red, her lips just a bit swollen. That made me feel really hot.

"Link…" She panted. "Riju and Buliara...might be wondering what took so long."

"Let them wonder Zelda," I whispered back. "Why do you care so much?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "I don't want them getting the wrong idea…"

"Wrong idea about what?" I smirked. Zelda's eyes widened imperceptibly, darting sideways.

"About…" She squirmed a bit. "What we've been doing alone up here…" Her blush deepened. There was something oddly arousing about it.

"Well...what have we been doing?" I responded, feeling just a bit cheeky. She glanced back at me, cheeks puffed out just a bit. Adorable.

"You know what I meant!" She admonished.

I laughed her criticism off. Of course, I knew what she meant. We had been gone for a long time now, and we were two 17-year-olds. Riju and Buliara probably had the idea already set in their minds. It wasn't like it hadn't crossed my mind before. In my fantasies, things could get super erotic sometimes...especially when I was walking behind her.

Granted, we had been going a little fast. We'd only been together for an hour or two, but we were already heatedly kissing each other. I chalked that up to post-confession passion, along with the fact that we had both been waiting for this for so long that we didn't have much patience anymore. Or maybe Zelda and I were both Nymphomaniacs.

Personally, I was perfectly content with going fast, and Zelda hadn't voiced any dissenting opinions about it yet. '_Well, it __**was **__only two hours…'_

"Fine…" I pulled away, reluctant to release her waist. She'd been sitting on my lap now, but she scooched off and released my neck as I stood. I stretched some feeling back into my legs, readjusting the straps that held my pouch. "Let's go."

"Just one last thing." She said. I looked over to her. "One more kiss."

I rolled my eyes, laughing a bit. I obliged, leaning forward one last time. Our lips connected.

She stayed still for a moment, slowly pulling away from me. I offered my hand, and we began to slowly descend the rock.

When we dropped onto the walls of Gerudo Town, I offered my hand to her. She blushed just a bit, placing her hand within mine. Hand-in-hand, we walked back towards the Palace. Many Gerudo glanced our way, but they just smiled and moved on.

"There you are!" Riju exclaimed from her throne. "We've been waiting for you to show up!" She sat up straighter. "How'd it go?!"

"Huh?"

"Um...well…" Zelda let go of my hand, pointedly avoiding my gaze. "You were right…" She conceded.

Riju's face lit up with glee. "Of course I was! It was so obvious that I can't believe that someone like you couldn't figure it out!" She laughed, and to my surprise, even Buliara cracked a smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Riju glanced towards me, trying to speak through her giggles.

"How you felt about her!"

* * *

The next few days were spent touring Gerudo Town. I had spent much time around here before, but it had always been in order to get the Thunder Helm, so I hadn't really left the Center Square; only for the secret shop and Dalia's farm. Now though, having so much free time on my hands allowed me to explore the Town, and I could finally appreciate the size of Gerudo Town. I think it was almost as big as Hateno.

Zelda being beside me the entire time was what really brought joy to my small adventures. She would march down every street, making comments about what she and Urbosa had done together. She stopped to talk to the locals, asking questions about how their lives had changed over time.

She seemed genuinely happy. Nothing could bring her mood down. Well, everything except for the time when she'd spoken to Frelly. Zelda had not appreciated the pun.

'_Maybe she shouldn't meet Patricia then…'_ I thought. Letting Zelda pull me down another street. Riju and Buliara were content with allowing us to stay for a while, and Zelda didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave yet. Impa was probably expecting us to return soon, but with our disagreement on how things should be done, I didn't feel like we had to hurry.

Zelda did voice the idea that perhaps we should leave in the next few days, but even I could tell that she was only saying that, and had no actual intention to follow it through.

'_We have to leave eventually…'_ I followed Zelda into Isha's store. Zelda was enamored with a new pair of bracelets that Isha had made. "Do you want me to buy it for you?"

"...Is it okay? They look expensive…" She muttered, running over the intricate design once again. Isha watched us in silent amusement. By now it was common knowledge that Zelda and I had gotten together. Some of the younger ones had remarked with jealousy since I was apparently a celebrity within Gerudo Town. The first voe within the walls for 25 years, and the vai who had retrieved the Thunder Helm and defeated Kohga, and had then gone on to calm Vah Naboris. And then I had helped out around the town.

"It's alright Zelda," I said, glancing down at the price tag. "I told you I'd do anything. I'm also fairly rich." I added with a grin as I withdrew some rupees from my pouch.

Isha took 800 rupees as payment, retrieving the actual set from the back of her shop. Zelda and I waited patiently for her return. She emerged with a small glass box, in which the bracelets were contained within.

"These should be your size." She said. "Each bracelet has been infused with magic. This Ruby one helps with the cold, and this sapphire one helps with the heat."

"That's useful…" I commented. Zelda took the box, carefully putting the bracelets on. "Do I need to give you some ore?"

"Isha held up her hand. "Ever since you calmed Vah Naboris, the mines in the cliffs have been pumping out more ore than ever before. We actually had to lower the price of certain items because the ores aren't so rare anymore."

After that, we left Isha's shop behind. We were feeling peckish, so I recommended a stop near Ashai's place. Her students spent their time during the day to cook at the public fireplace. They were usually willing to share their food.

Sure enough, Pasha and Dina were using their break to cook. Honestly, those two were dutiful students. I was sure they would have pleasant lives when they went to search for a husband.

As it turned out, Ashai had finally remembered the recipe, and they had been making Creamy Heart Soup. They offered us a bowl, and Zelda and I sat at a table on the edge of the square.

"This is really good!" Zelda exclaimed, eyes shining. "How can they make it so tasty?!"

"I'll remember to make it when we go back to Hateno," I said, taking a spoonful of my own soup.

"Please do!" She slurped at her bowl. If Impa were here, she would probably faint at the absolute lack of manners Zelda was displaying. However, that was the Zelda I knew. She pretended to be the good Princess for the King and Nobles, but as soon as we were out in the wild, she would throw that label off and get dirty doing research. The Princess had never been one for formality anyway.

We finished our bowls, returning them to Pasha and Dina, who were still hard at work on practicing their cooking skills. We returned to the palace, content with today's explorations. Teake greeted us as we approached, instructing the guardswomen on a new protocol Riju had devised. The soldiers marched to the barracks, preparing to practice whatever new maneuver she'd developed. For as young as Riju was, she was a pretty solid tactician. I had seen the war room in passing, and the walls were covered in army formations scrawled on with charcoal. Riju had separated her soldier's into smaller units, allowing each platoon to move with more initiative, and freeing up some soldiers for encirclement. She had even devised a plan to use Sand Seal hit-and-run tactics. I wasn't sure if they'd be a formidable form of cavalry, but the plan seemed to have some merit. Personally, I would have chosen to use the Sand Seals for a full cavalry charge, since the sand in which they'd be useful also meant that it would be difficult for any enemy to build anti-cavalry defenses. However, perhaps Sand Seals couldn't be organized into a cavalry charge the same way horses could be.

Zelda found Riju, and the two began to talk as if they were old friends. I tuned out the conversation, watching from above as the soldiers practiced false retreat, before eventually breaking into war games with blunted spears.

"Link?"

"Hm?" I asked, looking up. Riju was staring at me expectantly. "Did you say something?"

"What do you think of this?!" Riju took a small paper from a nearby servant. "The Molduga around Toruma Dunes is starting to stray closer to the Town. We wanted to send an extermination force, but we weren't sure about how to approach it." I turned around, and we walked towards a table in which Riju laid out the plan. Zelda watched from over my shoulder. Buliara approached from the entrance to the room. She had been watching the soldiers as well.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well…" Riju paused. "You were a Knight-Captain right?"

"Yeah…"

"So you've seen war plans before...and you can probably make better decisions than I can." She turned back to the paper. "So what do you think?"

"..." I looked over the plan. There were obvious lines, and each x represented a soldier. She was planning to corral the beast to the cliffside before surrounding it and moving inwards.

"Riju…" I glanced down at her. "These are strategies for war. Monster hunting isn't the same. Encirclements mean nothing to a monster. A massive beast that can travel through the sand doesn't get corralled very easily. If the enemy were human, this plan would be very reliable. Cut off their escape and force them to defend." I pointed to the lines. "But a Molduga isn't the same. Moving towards it will either make it try to swallow you, or knock you away. Encircling it just invites it to spin...Let's try this." I grabbed a nearby piece of charcoal. "We use bait, in the form of soldiers riding Sand Seals to lure it towards a rocky area. If we stay on the rocks, the Molduga can't come from beneath. After that, we can trick it into surfacing by sending shockwaves through the sand, after which we rush in while it's stunned, before backing off as it resubmerges." Riju looked at the plan that I'd drawn. "This way we can avoid needless casualties...It will require some backup spears and some food, since Moldugas take a long time to defeat...and any bombs would be valuable."

"Hm…" Buliara huffed. "We hadn't thought of that."

"Yeah…" I glanced up at her. "Monsters react on base instinct and don't really recognize patterns. A Molduga will continue to rise if it registers a shockwave, so you don't have to worry about getting tricked. The only monsters capable of surprising you are high-level Lizalfos and Lynels…"

"Lynels?" Riju asked. "I've never seen one."

"Be grateful...they're Lion Centaurs with great defense and impeccable aim. For them, you'd need a raiding group of 20 or more soldiers. 5 or so should be enough for a Molduga."

"You're good at this Link," Riju said, wrapping up the papers. "Take this to Teake." A servant rushed forward, taking the battle plan from Riju. "Why don't you lead them tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" I asked. "That seems a little soon."

"We've gotten reports from our scouts that the Yiga are assembling. The faster the Molduga is taken out of the picture, the sooner we can mount an effective defense." Buliara explained. "You understand monster-hunting much more than we do."

"Fine…" I conceded. "What time do we leave?"

"11:00," Riju said. "Moldugas are usually slower in the heat."

* * *

"Can I come with you?" Zelda asked as we entered our room.

"Where?" I pulled my straps over my head.

"To the Molduga fight." I spun on my heels.

"What?!" I screeched. "N-no! No way!"

"Why not?!" She yelled back. "We fought the Hinox together!"

"And you almost passed out!"

"I wouldn't use my powers!"

"Zelda, it's a Molduga! These things aren't like Hinoxes. Hinoxes are slow and bulky. Molduga are fast, and they could swallow you if you aren't fast enough! I'm not taking the risk!"

"Why do you get to decide?" She rebutted, trying not to yell. "I want to take the risk. I want to do something."

"I don't want you to die!"

"I won't!"

"Zelda, this isn't safe!" I sighed. "I can't let you."

"You will let me." She declared. "I want to do something other than spend my time walking around Gerudo Town. I want to explore! I want to fight! I spent all my life being the good Princess, and I just want to be able to do what I want!"

"There's a limit to how far you can take that!" I exclaimed. "If I could, I would let you explore as long as you wanted, but in the interests of your safety, I can't! The Yiga are too close, and the Molduga is getting close."

"Why do you care so much?"

"What do you mean why?" I snarked. "I care because I love you!" Zelda flinched. "I won't let you get hurt."

"Either way, I still want to go! You said you'd do anything that I wanted."

"Don't use my words against me, Zelda," I commanded. "You know what I meant." '_...why am I still fighting?'_ I thought. '_If Zelda wants to go then let her go...I'll just have to be extra vigilant. She can handle herself, and she already said she would avoid using her powers…'_

'_Because I shouldn't have to worry about her safety all the time! She should stay where I know it's safe! I love her too much to let her be endangered.'_

'_But she wants to go. Aren't I hurting her by not letting her...aren't I being like her father, and denying her what she wants over what I want?'_

'_No, no...This is different. He was King, and he wanted a Princess. I'm doing this to keep her safe…'_

As I argued with myself, I had begun to tune out what Zelda was saying to me. She was yelling something that I couldn't quite understand, but she was loud enough for the people outside to realize that we were fighting. I wanted to tell her to calm down, but I'd heard enough gossip at the Hateno Bar to know that saying that would lead to you sleeping on the couch.

I waited for her to stop, cringing as I registered just how flushed her cheeks were, and just how wet her eyes were. It was wrong of me to deny her. I was wrong.

"...Zelda-"

"What?!" She spat venomously. I flinched a bit.

"...I...I'm sorry…" I wasn't quite sure how to end my sentence. "...I shouldn't stop you...you can come if you want…" I sat down, staring down at my boots. Zelda hasn't responded yet. "I...It was wrong for me to try and stop you."

She remained silent for some time. I couldn't lookup. '_Am I just like her father…?' _

"Sorry Link," Zelda said as she sat down at me side. "..."

"Why are you saying sorry?" I glanced up at her face. She looked so...anxious. "I was the one in the wrong."

"But I was too!" She confessed. "I know just how much you try to keep me safe, and I asked you to take me to a monster battle...and I yelled and screamed and…"

We fell into silence. Why had we let our emotions get the best of us? Why were we unable to just...talk? Why must we lambast each other with harsh words and pointed glares, and in the end, we both thought that we were in the wrong.

I felt Zelda stir, and she took my hand. I squeezed a bit, and she responded in kind. "So...what now?"

"...I still want to come." She admitted. "I know why you don't want me there, but I...can't stand aside and let others do all the work. I have to participate." She didn't meet my eyes when she spoke.

"It's alright, Zelda…I won't stop you-I shouldn't stop you." I squeezed her hand, pulling her towards me. "It's just...I haven't seen you in 100 years. And now...especially now, I don't want to go back to being without you."

She remained silent for a moment, leaning against me shoulder. "I'll be careful."

"I know you will…" I hugged her. "But I can't help being scared, Zelda." She wrapped her arms around me.

"..." she frowned, looking up to me. I placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. There was nothing lustful about it. I just...couldn't find a way to put my emotions into words anymore.

It seemed like we were in the same boat because Zelda returned it. Neither of us said anything anymore, but until the moment we both fell asleep, we placed small kisses on the other, refusing to let the other go.

* * *

I awoke at 8:00 in the morning, still holding Zelda in my arms. It was hot, and neither of us had taken our clothes off before falling asleep. We were sweaty, and are clothes probably stunk.

Riju has banned to use of the bath for everyone except me from 8:30 to 8:45. I rushed over to the bathhouse, trying to wash before I needed to meet with the raiding party. Zelda would enter the bath after me. I threw my tunic and trousers at the foot of the public laundromat. It was offered as a free commodity for the people of Gerudo Town.

Washing quickly, I dressed in my Gerudo set. Zelda was waiting outside the door, still blinking sleep out of her eyes. I ran back to our room to grab my sword.

Zelda reappeared wearing her Gerudo set. I wasn't sure how viable it was for combat, but hey, I wasn't going to complain about it. She looked nice.

I led Zelda to the Throne Room. Riju has risen early today, and Buliara and the raiding team were waiting for us.

"There you two are!" Riju exclaimed. "Ready?"

"Yeah…" Zelda had a soldier's now on her back, and she had her sword within a sheath that rested on her hip.

"We have a group of sand seals waiting by the northern gate," Buliara said. "You will leave them out of harm's way. Lizin will lure the beast here," she pointed at a place with many rocks on the map. "Before Inku and Uzra will attract it to the surface with bomb arrows." I assumed those two to be the two Gerudo clutching bows. "Then the Spears rush in, stab it, retreat, and repeat. Zelda and Link will provide support. Link will lead, if he makes any changes to the plan, follow him. Questions?"

Silence. The Gerudo women stood at the ready. Lizin was holding a Scimitar and Shield. Inku and Uzra held bows. We had two spears, along with Zelda and myself as Sword fighters. This seemed to be a balanced team. Of course, even with balance, coordination was required, so I really hoped that they listened to my commands.

"Well then!" Riju clapped. "Off you go!"

We left for the northern entrance. The day was hot, and the sun was already high in the sky. Sure enough, 7 seals sat just outside, already tethered. Lizin took the lead, followed by the other Gerudo. Zelda and I took the back.

We surfed the dunes, slowly making our way deeper into the desert. As we approached, I could see a bump in the sand, which moved erratically back and forth. Lizin moved right, staying out of range of the Molduga.

Finally, we arrived at a rocky patch that stuck out from the sand. We dismounted, dragging the sand seals onto the rocks. Lizin turned back around, moving directly towards the Molduga.

"Zelda, whatever you do, don't step into the sand. The rocks are the safest place. You archers as well." He pointed at the archers. "The three of us will have to be the most vigilant, and it's easier to do so knowing that there are no unnecessary dangers when we fight." Zelda and the Gerudo nodded in affirmation. I breathed deep, unsheathing the Master Sword. I could see Lizin zigzagging her way towards us, followed closely by the Molduga, who breached in anticipation for the meal it thought it would receive. It was too bad I wouldn't allow anybody to die on my watch.

Lizin and her sand seal hopped onto the rock, and the Molduga screeched in anger, unable to follow. It surfaced, glaring at us. "Now!"

The archers show a volley of Bomb arrows into the Molduga's side, causing it to roll onto its side, stunned. Us melee fighters stepped onto the sand, rushing towards the downed monster. I stabbed it in the stomach, trying to break into its belly in order to dissolve it from the inside, but its hide was too thick to deal such a fatal blow. I pulled my sword out, slashing an x into its skin. Lizin and the others approached its face. Lizin stabbed it in the chin, breaking into the mouth. One of the spear women approached its eye, which was bleary and unfocused. However, as she raised her spear, the eye glared directly into her, causing her to hesitate. I could see its muscles moving in anticipation.

"Retreat!" I cried, backing away as quickly as I could. The Gerudo hesitated but did back away from the Molduga, which began to thrash around and attempt to knock away its assailants. Thankfully, the worst it did was get some sand into our eyes. We retreated to the rock, and the Molduga sank beneath the sand.

"Aim…that direction." I pointed in the Molduga's direction of travel. "...now." The bomb arrows flew through the air, landing just behind the Molduga as it traveled. It paused, before turning towards the shockwave. "It'll breach in a moment, try to get it while it's in the air." The archers nodded. Just as they had knocked their arrows, the Molduga breached the sand and they shot towards its stomach.

The arrows struck the X I'd created earlier, eliciting a painful screech from the monster, which flopped back onto the sand, panting from exertion. The Gerudo approached more cautiously this time, but the process was repeated, again and again.

It was only once we'd been fighting for an hour that something happened. A bomb arrow had collided with the X and had managed to penetrate the Molduga's hide. It began to leak purple blood, rolling over into the sand before coming to a halt. I held up my hand, signaling for us to wait. It was for naught, because the Molduga shuddered once, before exploding into purple smoke. It was silent as it rained parts and treasure the Molduga had eaten before the Gerudo broke out into cheers of celebration. I smiled. No one had been injured.

Zelda lay down her sword, exhausted, and trying to her face from the harsh desert sun. I reached into my pouch, pulling out a few bottles of cool water I'd gathered earlier in the morning.

I offered a bottle to each of them, and they drank thirstily, grateful for the relief from the heat. Even though the Gerudo lived in this desert, too much sun wasn't good for anyone. They could deal with the heat, yes, but no living thing could live without water.

I felt a breeze begin to pick up, seemingly coming from the West, perhaps from Labrynna. It pushed some sand up onto our rock, but it wasn't anything too bad. It only obscured our vision a bit, nothing like the sandstorm I'd been forced to wade through on my way to a shrine.

We were walking towards the sand-seals when they attacked.

On instinct, I jumped in front of Zelda the moment I heard the sound of an arrow streaking through the air. It landed on the rock just before me, coming from my left. I held the Master Sword up, trying to see through the sandstorm.

"It's the Yiga!" One of the Gerudo called. "Escape!"

"Everyone, get to a Sand-Seal!" Pushing Zelda ahead, I gave her the reins to one of the nearby seals. I raced towards my own, motioning for Zelda to follow the other Gerudo back towards the Town. The Yiga were racing towards us on foot, their shoes keeping them from sinking into the sand. They were a group of 10 or so, smaller than the one that had attacked us near Kakariko.

An arrow scraped past my shoes, burying itself in the sand. I grabbed a sand seal, tucking my shield underneath my feet. I was far behind everyone, but in the sandstorm, it was difficult to see if we were traveling in the right direction. Thankfully, Sand-Seals were faster than the Yiga, so either way, we were leaving them behind.

"You Yiga scum!" I heard a man shout. A massive figure came charging towards the group, two massive broadswords in hand. The Yiga scattered, one of them taking a sword to the face. I winced, feeling bad for the man. That was a painful way to die.

I came to a halt, seeing that the danger was over. Zelda took notice of my actions and hailed the rest of the group down. I approached the massive man. He seemed to be a Gerudo, except for the fact that he was larger than even some of the Goron. He was almost twice my height, and he was much wider than I was as well. He had flowing red hair all the way down his back. Calluses on his hands and quite a few scars on his chest. He had the characteristic Dark Skin and Green Eyes that I expected from someone of the Gerudo descent, but that made no sense. Gerudo gave birth to no males.

"Thank you for your help," I said, holding out my comparatively small hand.

"I don't think you needed it." He laughed, his voice booming, but soft in some ways. "I watched your group takedown that Molduga, and I've seen you fight it alone before." He took my hand, and I could feel his muscles. "But I hate the Yiga, and they just keep terrorizing this desert." He shook once, and I felt like my shoulder had just been dislocated. "I'm surprised that you're traveling with Gerudo. They don't like to associate with men."

"I'm a special case." I shrugged, rubbing the back of my head. "I'm Link. You live out here?"

"I do, I have for about...10 years or so…" The man shrugged.

"You…" One of the Gerudo women glared at the man. He ignored her.

"My names Ganondorf...I'm Riju's older brother."

* * *

**HAHAHAHA**

**As you can see, I decided not to follow BotW 2's plot (not that I know what it is). I hope I didn't take the relationship too fast, but I really love Zelink, so I can't help it.**

**See you next update**


End file.
